


DOUBLE IDENTITY [cz version]

by Merenwen99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, On the Run, Suicide Attempt, Teacher-Student Relationship, double identity
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 45,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen99/pseuds/Merenwen99
Summary: Ona byla dokonale obyčejná studentka.Milovala svůj život plný knih a učebnic. Ale taky milovala svého profesora.A ten měl větší tajemství, než by si kdokoli pomyslel.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoj, lidi! I když psaní mi cizí není, na této stránce jsem nová, takže si netroufám tipnout, kolik se tady potuluje Čechů. Ale pro případ, že se vás tu pár najde, jsem se rozhodla tady zveřejnit nejen anglickou, ale i českou verzi svého příběhu. Možná mě znáte z Wattpadu nebo Asianfanfics, ale pokud ne, doufám, že se vám tento příběh nebo má jiná tvorba bude do budoucna líbit! Teď už vám jen přejí příjemné počtení!♥

Zdravím. Jmenuju se Jung Hyejin. Právě sedím na místě spolujezdce v autě ženoucím se podél pobřeží Žlutého moře. Jo, přesně tak. Jsem na útěku. Ptáte se od čeho utíkám?   
Nedávno mě vyhodili ze školy. Na nějaký čas se ze mě dokonce stal bezdomovec. Taky jsem málem přišla o život. Při pokusu o sebevraždu. Tohle všechno kvůli člověku, který právě sedí vedle mě a unáší mě od mých problémů. A i přesto všechno je to člověk, kterého nade všechno miluju. Láska mého života.   
Jestli chcete pochopit, co že se to vlastně stalo, pojďme se vrátit o necelý rok zpátky…


	2. 1.kapitola

Otravný zvuk mého budíku přerušil můj bezesný, ale klidný a hluboký spánek.  
„Ah, bože!“ Natáhla jsem ruku k nočnímu stolku a nahmatala svůj mobil.  
Zmáčkla jsem náhodné tlačítko na jeho displeji a když se mi tím podařilo svůj telefon umlčet, odložila jsem ho zpět na stolek a nestarajíc se o to, kolik je vlastně hodin, jsem se zachumlala zpět pod svou vyhřátou deku a zavřela oči.  
V domnění, že jsem svůj budík pouze o pět minut odložila, jsem bez výčitek a bez starostí zase usnula. A když jsem otevřela oči po zdánlivě pětiminutovém spánku a sáhla zase pro svůj mobil s úmyslem zjistit, jak to, že ještě nezvoní, do mého pokoje se vřítil můj otec.  
„Hyejin!“  
„Tati! Proč tady lítáš po baráku?!“ Přesunula jsem na něj svoje rozespalé oči a promluvila ranním chraplákem.  
„Protože jsi zaspala, mladá dámo!“ Táta ještě pořád funěl, jelikož právě zdolal dvě patra schodů, a proto to vypadalo, že je na mě značně naštvaný. _Ale nebyl, můj tatínek se na mě nikdy za nic nezlobí.  
_ „Co?! Zaspala?“ Podívala jsem se na displej svého mobilu, abych se přesvědčila o tom, že táta si ze mě jenom dělá legraci a je to jen další z jeho způsobů, jak mě efektivně vytáhnout z postele.  
Jenže on si ze mě žádnou legraci nedělal. Mluvil vážně. Místo svých pěti minut navíc jsem si přispala skoro o půl hodiny. Okamžitě jsem ze sebe skopala deku a vyskočila z postele na nohy.  
„Sakra!“ Začala jsem lítat po pokoji a vyndavat ze skříněk a šuplíků čisté oblečení.  
„Bacha na jazyk, dámo!“ Zasmál se tomu, jak jsem zpanikařila a opustil prostor mého pokoje.  
Pokračovala jsem v šílení. Ze skříně jsem vytáhla dlouhé kalhoty a teplý svetr, ale když jsem se podívala ven z okna, zjistila jsem, že počasí nás dnes nešetří. Slunce pálilo plnou silou a bylo úplné bezvětří, nepohnula se ani větvička. Pohlédla jsem na postel, kde leželo teplé oblečení. _V tomhle bych se uškvařila.  
_ Všechno jsem naházela zase zpátky do skříně a vytáhla z ní letní vzdušné šaty s květinovým vzorem. Letošní podzim je opravdu horký – nikdo si ani nepamatuje, kdy bylo naposledy takové horko ještě začátkem listopadu.  
Oblečená jsem usedla ke stolu a rozčesala své černé, po ramena dlouhé vlasy. I přesto, že času bylo málo, nanesla jsem na své rty aspoň balzám a do vzduchu rozprášila pár kapek voňavky, které jsem na sebe nechala spadnout. V zrcadle jsem se shlídla svýma čokoládově hnědýma očima a pak se vrhla na přípravu věcí do školy.  
Tím chci říct, že jsem do tašky naházela učebnice a sešity, které ležely na stole a nezapomněla jsem ani na svoji momentálně oblíbenou knihu a brýle, které k jejímu čtení potřebuju. Pak jsem konečně seběhla dolů na snídani.  
„Rychle snídani, mám jen pět minut, než budu muset vyrazit na autobus!“ Usedla jsem ke stolu, na kterém během chviličky přistála miska cereálií.  
„Dobré ráno, zlato.“ Mamka ke mně přišla a poplácala mě po rameni.  
„Ahoj, mami.“ Vysoukala jsem ze sebe mezi sousty. Doslova jsem to do sebe naházela.  
„Jez pomalu, vždyť se udávíš!“  
„Nesmím zmeškat autobus! Vlastně bych už měla vyrazit. Měj se, mami. Ahoj tati.“ Nechala jsem na stole zbytek své rychlé snídaně, rozloučila se se svojí povedenou rodinkou a před odchodem ještě popadla svoji svačinu. Poté jsem vyrazila na cestu.  
Cestou autobusem jsem přemýšlela nad tím, jak můj den začal a přišla jsem na to, že takhle vlastně vypadá skoro každé mé ráno. Každou noc čtu při světle lampičky a pak ráno nejsem schopná vylézt z postele. _Můj život je jeden velký bordel.  
_ Ale mám ho ráda. Mám ráda svůj život plný knih a učebnic. Odjakživa jsem ve společnosti úplně nevyčnívala, vždycky jsem byla spíše tichá a ušlápnutá, svoje sociální dovednosti jsem nikdy nevyužívala – vlastně si ani nejsem jistá, jestli nějaké mám, protože svůj malý okruh přátel jsem si vytvořila ještě na písečku a už si úplně nepamatuju jak – a všechno se vždycky točilo hlavně kolem školy. Právě teď jsem studentkou prvního ročníku na univerzitě a mým hlavním oborem je chemie.  
Do chemie jsem se zamilovala už na střední škole. Vždycky mě fascinovaly chemické reakce různých prvků s jinými, bavilo mě pozorovat, co se s látkami děje, když je zahřejeme a pak zase zchladíme, ale nejvíc mě vždy zajímala chemie našeho metabolismu. Studovat o tom, co se děje v našem těle, když o tom nemáme to nejmenší tušení, bylo po několik let mým snem. _A teď si ho plním._  
Tak a je to venku. Jsem totální nerd. Ale nevadí mi to. Za těch devatenáct let jsem s s tím už sžila a asi se to nikdy nezmění. Jak říkám. Mám svůj život ráda.  
Autobus mě vysadil hned naproti škole a odjel. Čas na další, úplně ordinérní den strávený v univerzitní lavici.

 

*****  
**

„Bože! Myslela jsem, že do konce hodiny nepřežiju!“  
„Pořád si jen na něco stěžuješ, Yejin.“ Stočila jsem pohled ke své spolužačce. Právě se nepředstavitelně šklebila, ale stejně u toho vypadala celkem roztomile. Já se takhle na chodbě zašklebit, všichni radši zalezou do svých tříd.  
„Vážně se mi divíš? Profesorka na hodiny biologie má zázračný schopnosti uspat tě jedním slovem, ale nenechá tě ani přivřít očko. Když to uděláš, řve na tebe až do konce hodiny.“ Protáhla se a pár kolemjdoucích kluků ji sjelo pohledem od hlavy až k patě.  
Kang Yejin byla mým přesným opakem. Měla dlouhé blond vlasy, nosila modré kontaktní čočky, vždycky se oblékala jen do toho nejstylovějšího oblečení a celkově byla dívkou, které si na rozdíl ode mě každý všimne. Školou proplouvala, protože musela, měla kolem sebe spoustu lidí, kluci se o ní prali a nikdo ji rozhodně nikdy nenazval nerdem.  
„Kdybys na ní nebyla protivná, možná by si tě nevšímala.“  
„Tobě se to mluví. Jsi její miláček. Vlastně tě zbožňujou snad všichni kantoři na týhle škole. Jak to děláš, že exceluješ ve všech předmětech?“  
„Nevedu sociální život.“  
Hlasitě se zasmála. „Někdy se divím, že vůbec mluvíš se mnou.“  
„No jo, konec srandiček. Za chvíli začíná přednáška z chemie, musíme si pospíšit.“ Přidala jsem do kroku, protože už jsem se nemohla dočkat svého oblíbeného předmětu.  
Dorazila jsem do učebny a posadila se na své obvyklé místo v první lavici. Během chvilky se dostavila i profesorka Park, postarší milá dáma, která chemii výborně rozuměla a dokázala ji i skvěle vysvětlit. _Její výklad povětšinou pochopila i Yejin.  
_ Dnešní hodina se až do svého konce nelišila od těch ostatních. Až zvonění s sebou přineslo celkem horké novinky.  
„Počkejte! Ještě předtím, než odejdete, chtěla bych vám něco oznámit. Hayoon, zavřete laskavě ty dveře a usaďte se ještě na chvíli zpátky do lavice.“  
Song Hayoon, školní hvězda a podle Yejininých slov _holka, co si už zajezdila na půlce školy_ , zavřela dveře, zasedla zpět do lavice v poslední řadě a naštvaně flákla svou taškou na zem vedle sebe.  
„Děkuji. Jak jistě víte, jsem už,“ odmlčela se profesorka, než zase začala hovořit, „chtěla jsem říct stará, ale tu radost vám neudělám. Jsem teď v nejlepších letech a proto jsem se rozhodla ze školy odejít.“  
 _Odejít?! Moje oblíbená profesorka?! Bože, jestli nás teď na chemii dostane ta mladá čůza, s kariérou biochemičky se můžu rozloučit…  
_ „Tohle byla naše poslední společná hodina. Ale nebojte, našla jsem pro vás za sebe tu nejlepší náhradu!“ Došla ke dveřím, které spojují třídu s jejím kabinetem, otevřela je a nakoukla dovnitř. „Profesore, můžete?“  
Vrátila se zpět do třídy, za zády někoho dalšího. Do třídy vešel mladý, krásný a charismatický muž. Měl na sobě luxusně vyhlížející oblek, skládající se z bílé košile, šedého rozepnutého saka a šedých kalhot. Na rukou měl na první pohled velmi drahé hodinky a černé vlasy měl upravené, vyčesané nahoru. Vyzařoval z něj přirozený šarm a pohled v jeho očích, prohlížející si studenty v této třídě, k sobě přitahoval neméně pozornosti.  
Zírala jsem na něj jako na obrázek, sledovala jsem ho celou dobu, než došel ke katedře a nemohla jsem z něj spustit oči. Pak, když se usmál a odhalil svůj zářivý úsměv a ďolíčky, jež se mu při něm vytvoří, odvrátila jsem svůj pohled směrem dozadu, abych se trochu vzpamatovala. Oči mi padly na Yejin a hned potom i na Hayoon. _Koukám, že nejsem jediná, kdo je z něho_ _tak_ _trochu paf._ Ty dvě na něj zíraly úplně bezostyšně a i já jsem v jejich pohledech mohla rozeznat, na co asi tak zrovna myslí. Jejich hříšné myšlenky se vkradly i do mé hlavy a rozprostřely červeň na mých tvářích. Věděla jsem to, protože jsem mohla cítit, jak hoří. Raději jsem svůj pohled upřela do popsané zelené tabule.  
„Tak děcka, tohle je váš nový profesor chemie. Profesore, prosím, představte se.“  
On pokýval hlavou a udělal krok směrem do třídy. Opřel se o katedru těsně vedle mojí lavice a na chvíli si mě prohlédl. Pak zvedl svůj pohled ke třídě a promluvil jemným a přátelským hlasem.  
„Všechny vás zdravím, já jsem profesor Zhang.“


	3. 2.kapitola

„Dokážeš si to přestavit? Když jsem to slyšela, myslela jsem, že se šokem ani nepohnu z místa!“  
Seděly jsem s Yejin u stolu v jídelně a krátily si čas před další hodinou. Yejin mi zrovna vyprávěla nějakou srdceryvnou historku, ale abych byla upřímná, absolutně jsem netušila, o čem to sakra mluví. _Mojí pozornost si ukradl někdo úplně jiný.  
_ Opodál, u výdejního pultu, stál člověk, který dnes už nějakou chvíli okupoval moje myšlenky. Od chvíle, kdy jsem ho uviděla, jak vchází do třídy při hodině chemie, jsem na něj nedokázala přestat myslet. Měl v sobě něco, co ve mně jednoduše vzbuzovalo určitou zvědavost. Ať už to byl jeho přístup a nebo vzhled. Podařilo se mu na nás udělat vážně dobrý první dojem a jsem si jistá, že všichni jsou teď zvědaví na to, jak budou následující hodiny v jeho režii probíhat. _Mě ko_ _n_ _krétně zajímaly ještě jiné věci.  
_ Bohužel u toho pultu nestál sám. Motala se kolem něj naše hvězdička Hayoon, házela na něj pohledy, atakovala ho letmými doteky a vystrkovala na něj svoje melouny tak vyzývavě, že se z toho zvedl žaludek ne jednomu obědvajícímu studentovi. Vrkali tam spolu jako hrdličky.  
Ale i přesto jsem od nich neodvracela svůj pohled. Pozorovala jsem je, Hayoon se závistí a nenávistí a profesora s obdivem a údivem. Visela jsem očima na jeho ústech a pokaždé, když jeho rty vytvořily malý úsměv, povzdechla jsem si nad myšlenkou, co mu asi ta mrcha řekla, že se na ní tak culí. Registrovala jsem pohyby jeho rukou a pokaždé, když se i byť jen nechtěně přiblížily do těsné blízkosti Hayoon, ztuhla jsem a zadržela dech do té doby, než se zase vzdálily. Potají jsem ho naprosto hltala. _Ale nechala jsem se nachytat.  
_ „Posloucháš mě vůbec?“ Yejin mě pod stolem kopla do nohy.  
Rychle jsem obrátila hlavu směrem k ní a nervózně se usmála. „Promiň, neslyšela jsem tě. Co že jsi říkala?“  
Yejin se podívala směrem, kde předtím ulpíval můj pohled a chápajícně kývla hlavou. „Jasně, chápu. Omluva se přijímá. Samozřejmě že zírat na našeho sexy profesora a myslet při tom na nekalý věci je mnohem zajímavější než drby o druhácích. A nezkoušej to zapírat!“  
„Co? Já na nikoho nezírala!“ Začala jsem se bránit, i když jsme obě dvě moc dobře věděly, že jsem vinna.  
„Zírala, to nezakecáš. Ale vlastně se ti ani trochu nedivím, vždyť je to kus. Stačila jsem to zkouknout všechno a nejlepší je ten zadek. Bože, ani bych o tom neměla mluvit, kvůli jeho roztomilýmu a nevinnýmu obličejíčku si připadám, jakože hřeším…“ Začala se nad ním rozplývat a já mohla cítit, jak se mi krev začíná vařit v žilách. _Je tohle snad…?_ „Vlastně se ti vůbec nedivím, že se ti tak hrozně líbí. Já sama bych po něm nejradši skočila.“  
„Tak bacha. Nikdo tady neřekl, že se mi líbí.“ Narovnala jsem se na židli a položila si ruce na stůl.  
„A nelíbí snad?“ Pozvedla jedno obočí a natočila hlavu ke straně.  
„Ne, nelíbí. S radostí ti ho přenechám.“ S rukama založenýma na prsou jsem se zase opřela.  
„Naneštěstí to není nic reálnýho, takže se o něj přetahovat nemusíme. Ale kdyby to reálný bylo, nemysli si, že bych ti ho nechala jen tak, bez boje.“  
Už jsem chtěla otevřít pusu a utrousit nějakou sarkastickou poznámku, ale v tom nás přerušilo něčí zakašlání. Obě jsme se otočily, a to jen abychom před sebou spatřily monstrum, z jehož očí šlehají blesky a snaží se nás při nejmenším přizabít. _Song Hayoon.  
_ „Potřebuješ něco? Třeba zchladit?“ Yejin se toho chopila a vzala do ruky sklenici s vodou, aby jí naznačila, že je připravená ji na ní chrstnout téměř kdykoliv.  
„Radím vám, ruce pryč od Yixinga.“  
„Od koho?“ Já i Yejin jsme zareagovaly jednohlasně. _O čem to sakra mluví?  
_ „Od profesora Zhanga.“  
„Wow, to už sis s ním stihla potykat? Ty jsi teda vážně něco, Hayoon.“ Yejin se do ní pustila, za to já jsem se raději zdržovala jakýchkoliv poznámek.  
„Jo, stihla. Tohle teritorium už je označkovaný, dámy.“  
Hayoon si vážně věřila. A mohla si věřit. Vypadala dobře, sebevědomí jí nechybělo a byla z bohaté rodiny. Půlka školy skákala tak, jak Hayoon zrovna pískala. A ta druhá ji zase bytostně nesnášela. _Hádám že víte, do které poloviny jsme já a Yejin patřily.  
_ „Jsi snad pes, nebo co?“ Zašklebila se na ní Yejin a já jsem to nevydržela.  
Přidušený posměšek mi z úst unikl i přesto, že jsem si na ústa přiložila ruku ve snaze ho skrýt. Hayoon totálně zrudla a neřekla bych, že studem. _Řekla bych, že se pořádně nasrala._  
„Jen se směj, Hyejin. Přejde tě to v tu chvíli, až budeš z první lavice pozorovat, jak na mě Yixing při hodině potají mává.“  
Už jsem dál prostě nedokázala snášet její přítomnost a tak jsem vybuchla. „Hayoon, sakra, dej si pohov. Nemusíš se bát, že by ti jedna z nás snad chtěla stát v cestě. Můžeš si to svoje teritorium klidně ochcávat dál. Běž a posluž si, je celej tvůj. A teď laskavě přestaň prudit, u tohohle stolu na tebe zrovna teď nikdo nemá nervy.“  
Yejin se na mě úplně ochromeně podívala. Nechtějte vědět, jak se na mě podívala Hayoon. Radši se otočila na podpatku a odkráčela pryč. Já jsem si oddechla a sebrala jsem Yejin sklenici z ruky, abych to mohla spláchnout.  
„Co to bylo?“ Pusu měla stále dokořán a v očích se jí zračilo čisté nefalšované překvapení.  
„Co jako?“  
„No tohle! Vždyť ty jsi jí úplně smetla ze scény. Nevěřím vlastním uším.“  
„Někdo ji občas musí zatnout tipec.“  
„Tobě se to povedlo úplně dokonale.“ Začala se smát a její smích mi okamžitě zvedl náladu.  
„Tak jdem, než prošvihnem odpolední vyučování.“

 

*****  
**

Tu noc jsem v posteli jen tak ležela, zírala do stropu a přemýšlela nad tím, co se v ten den stalo.Hektické, ale úplně běžné ráno, odchod profesorky do důchodu, nový sexy profesor, střet s Hayoon v jídelně… Byl to obyčejný den, ale stalo se hodně neobyčejných věcí.  
Jedna z nich ale neustále přetrvávala v mých myšlenkách a odmítala je opustit. Moje kniha ležela na nočním stolku úplně netknutá. Byla to první noc, kdy jsem místo s knihou v ruce usnula s myšlenkami na osobu, která mi zamotala hlavu.  
Když si dnes vzpomenu, jak zarytě jsem se bránila, že se mi profesor nelíbí a že nikomu nehodlám stát v cestě, musím se pousmát. Jsem opravdu velký lhář. Nakonec to všechno dopadlo úplně naopak. Profesor se mi opravdu už tenkrát líbil, a to natolik, že postupem času jsem dokonce chtěla stát v cestě úplně všem. Kdybych věděla, jak se v budoucnosti věci vyvinou, raději bych tam v ten moment jen seděla a držela hubu.


	4. 3.kapitola

Dne, jako byl právě tenhle, jsem se už nemohla dočkat. Kdybych měla na prstech jedné ruky spočítat, kolik dní jsem na tohle čekala, tak se mi to sice povede, ale stejně jsem měla pocit, že čekám celou věčnost.Byla jsem napjatá jako struna. Stačilo jen, aby mi někdo lehce zabrnkal na nervy a mohla jsem prasknout. _A to všechno kvůli násle_ _d_ _ující hodině chemie.  
_ Moje ráno se nijak nelišilo od těch ostatních, ale přece bylo jiné. Čekalo mě něco nového a já na to nedokázala zapomenout. Všude, kudy jsem chodila, jsem přemýšlela nad tím, co mě tam bude čekat. Jak se s tím vypořádám. _A jestli to třeba nezklame moje očekávání._ A když jsem ráno, jako obvykle, cestovala do školy autobusem, stále jsem se ve všech těch myšlenkách na profesora beznadějně topila. Nervozita prostoupila moje žíly i kosti, protože jsem jednoduše nedokázala odhalit, v jakém duchu se dnešní přednáška z chemie ponese.  
Z vyčerpávajícího ranního rozjímání mě ale vyrušil hlas nějakého spolucestujícího.  
„Slečno, můžu si přisednout?“  
Opustila jsem obrazy za okny a vrátila se do reality. Pootočila jsem hlavu a zvedla zrak k muži, jež stál nad sedačkou, kterou zabírala moje školní taška. A když jsem uviděla, kdo mě právě požádal o její uvolnění, na chvíli jsem přestala věřit tomu, že mám zdravé oči.  
„Ale ji-jistě, profesore…“ Okamžitě jsem popadla svou tašku a hodila si ji pod nohy. Když jsem ucítila, jak se vedle mě sedačka pod vahou jeho těla prohnula, na ramenou mi vyběhl mráz, ochladil moji vroucí krev a všude po těle mi vyskákala husí kůže.  
„Jezdíte každé ráno, Hyejin?“ Culil se na mě a jeho ďolíčky hypnotizovaly mé oči.  
„Pokud se nestane něco, co by tomu zabránilo, tak jo. Jezdím.“ Trochu jsem se na sedačce posunula blíž k okénku, protože jsem měla pocit, že naše osobní prostory se až nezdravě prolínají. _Mám za to omezené prostory autobusu vinit nebo uctívat?  
_ „Tak to budeme jezdit spolu.“  
 _Rozhodně uctívat.  
_ „Ale profesore, můžu se zeptat, odkud znáte moje jméno? Nemyslím, že bych vám ho už říkala.“  
„Vaše bývalá profesorka se o vás v dobrém několikrát zmiňovala. Pořád jen mluvila o mladé krásné a inteligentní dámě, ze které jednou určitě bude biochemička. Pamatuji si vás, protože mi kladla na srdce, abych se vám věnoval jak nejvíc to půjde, jelikož podle ní máte velký potenciál.“ Hřejivě se na mě usmál.  
„To vážně říkala?“ Tělem jsem se trochu natočila k němu ochotná pokračovat v konverzaci a zjistit víc.  
„No jo, dalo by se říct, že jsem vás znal ještě dřív, než jsem vás vůbec potkal, Hyejin. V pár posledních týdnech jsem vaše jméno slýchal v pravidelných dávkách _.“  
_ Překvapilo mě, jak hezky o mně profesorka mluvila. Bylo hezké vědět, že mi tolik věřila a vážně si myslela, že to dotáhnu daleko. Škoda, že jsem nikdy neměla příležitost slyšet to přímo z jejích úst. Znamenalo by to pro mě ještě mnohem víc.  
„Tady vystupujeme, ne?“ Dnes už podruhé mě probral z mých myšlenek. Zmateně jsem se mu zadívala do očí, než jsem si uvědomila, že to byla otázka.  
„Jo, tady, správně.“ Hrábla jsem pod nohy a tašku si hodila na záda. Pak jsem ho následovala ke dveřím. Autobus už zajížděl směrem k zastávce.  
Od hladkého zastavení nás dělilo sotva pět metrů, proto jsem se ani neobtěžovala chytat se něčeho v autobuse. _Beztak na to každý den sáhne několik tisíců lidí._ Kdo ví, jakým směrem by se věci ubraly, kdybych se tenkrát chytla aspoň nějaké tyče.  
Do cesty nám vjelo červené osobní auto a nedalo řidiči autobusu jinou možnost, než okamžitě dupnout na brzdu a zastavit. _V tu chvíli jsem letěla.  
_ Něčí silné ruce mě ale zachytily a přitáhly si mě do pevného objetí. Ucítila jsem vůni, která mě v nose lehce pošimrala, ale byla mi příjemná. Když autobus konečně zastavil a lidi v něm sebou přestali házet, pomalu jsem zvedla hlavu a podívala se, čí náruč mě zachránila před bolestivým pádem. Uviděla jsem profesorovy ustarané hnědé oči, jak ke mně shlíží a kontrolují, jestli jsem v pořádku. Hádám, že to byl ten moment, který to celé odstartoval. Ty oči. _Ty zatracený oči.  
_ „Jste v pořádku, Hyejin?“ Jeho oči těkaly sem a tam a snažily se odhalit třeba jen sebemenší škrábnutí. Rukama mě stále ještě držel v těsné blízkosti sebe.  
„Já...nic se mi nestalo, profesore.“  
Najednou své ruce z objetí vymotal a mé tělo jejich náhlou absenci zrovna neocenilo. _Právě naopak._ Podzim na mě sáhl svýma chladnýma rukama a donutil mě se otřást.  
„Tak tedy už pojďme.“  
Celou cestu školním areálem jsem zůstávali v tichosti. Jen jsme se prodírali davy otrávených studentů, kteří se za námi nevěřícně ohlíželi a začali si šeptat v momentě, kdy jsme jim ukázali záda. Pohled, na který speciálně nezapomenu, byl ten, který ulpěl na obličeji Song Hayoon, když jsme ji míjeli jen pár kroků před vchodem do pravého křídla budovy. Tam jsme se taky rozdělili.  
„Těším se, až mi na dnešní hodině ukážete, co ve vás je. Uvidíme se.“  
S tím se ode mě odvrátil a svižným krokem se vydal ke svému kabinetu. Mě čekala hodina matematiky. Ale pochybuji, že by se mi snad dneska do hlavy ještě vešla nějaká čísla.

 

*****  
**

Když jsem se po třech nekonečných vyučovacích hodinách konečně usadila na své místo ve třídě plné zkumavek a dalšího chemického náčiní, tak trochu jsem se uvolnila. Chemie byla vždycky něco, u čeho jsem se mohla uvolnit. Bylo to pro mě něco přirozeného, čím se zabývám téměř každým dnem, co se mnou bezprostředně souvisí a co mi přináší radost. Těšila jsem se na každou jednotlivou přednášku a ta dnešní mě zajímala ještě o to víc.  
V momentě, kdy se otevřely dveře od kabinetu, hukot povídajících si lidí vystřídal hluk šoupání židlí, jak se všichni postavili do pozoru. Profesor Zhang vešel do třídy stejně tak velkolepě jako naposledy.  
„Dobré ráno. Můžete se posadit.“ Rozepnul si knoflíček na kostkovaném saku a kulaté brýle si posunul výš na nose. Opřel se rukama o katedru a rozhlédl se po třídě.  
„Věřím, že si většina z vás byla schopna si zapamatovat, kdo jsem. Pro ty, kteří na minulé hodině chemie nebyli přítomni, to rád zopakuji. Jsem profesor Zhang a počínaje dneškem budu ve vaší třídě učit chemii.“ Založil si ruce na hrudi a zjevně čekal na nějakou odpověď ze strany třídy. Když se jí dočkal formou drobné poklony, nepatrně kývl hlavou a pokračoval dál.  
„Už jsem si prostudoval třídní výkaz a vaše jména, nebude tedy problém v tom, abych si vás hned na úvod trochu vyzkoušel.“  
Třídou se okamžitě začaly linout rozličné zvuky připomínající kdejakou zvěř. Je pravda že ani já jsem nepočítala s tím, že by na nás už dnes vyrukoval se zkoušením.  
„Vážení, nevím, který z profesorů na téhle škole na sebe nechá bučet jako v kravíně, ale já to rozhodně nejsem. Pokud se vám něco nebude líbit, vyjádřete to způsobem příslušným našemu druhu a nebo si to nechte pro sebe. Já doporučuji tu druhou možnost.“  
Během chvíle ve třídě zavládlo hrobové ticho. Překvapilo mě, jak rychle dokázal zkrotit třídu plnou pralesní zvěře na výletě ve městě. V hodině jistě působil zcela odlišně, než mimo školu. Byl milý, to ano, ale rozhodně si uměl zjednat respekt a to ještě umocnilo jeho charisma.  
„Chápete rychle, líbíte se mi.“ Zažertoval a atmosféra se zase uvolnila. „Takže, já předpokládám, že paní profesorka s vámi v prvním semestru jistě stihla zopakovat jak anorganickou tak i organickou chemii. Jelikož jste to slyšeli od základky už třikrát, očekávám rychlé a přesné odpovědi. Nějaký dobrovolník?“ Očima projel třídu, než se pohledem zastavil na mě.  
Svým do duše se propalujícím pohledem mě jasně vyzýval, abych teď dostála své pověsti. Nervózně jsem zamrkala a nepatrně zakroutila hlavou. Soucitně se na mě usmál a pak ode mě odvrátil pohled.  
„Dobře, začneme jednoduchými otázkami z organické chemie. Song Hayoon, v organické chemii vystupuje uhlík jako kolika vazný?“ Poukázal na ni prstem, pak si odhrnul sako a založil si ruku v bok.  
„Čtyř vazný.“  
Hayoon nebyla vůbec hloupá, učila se dobře a to z ní dělalo ještě hodnotnějšího nepřítele. Měla zřejmě jen málo slabin a zatím se jí dařilo je všechny držet pevně pod pokličkou.  
„Správně. Jaké vazby mají nenasycené uhlovodíky? Choi Taewook.“  
„Nenasycené uhlovodíky mají aspoň jednu dvojnou nebo trojnou vazbu.“  
„Ano. Které konkrétně vazby to jsou, Kang Yejin?“  
Teď se tedy strefil do černého. Otočila jsem se na ní a z jejího bledého výrazu jsem okamžitě vyčetla, že absolutně netuší. Její křivka zapomínaní má mnohem strmější spád, informace si pamatuje zhruba tři minuty.  
„Omlouvám se, ale nemám páru.“ Sklopila zrak a bylo vidět, jak se teď uvnitř proklíná. Dokázala jsem si představit, jak se teď před ním asi cítí malá.  
„Nic se neděje. Někdo jiný?“  
Hned jsem věděla, že se nikdo nepřihlásí. Možná i kdyby to věděli, nepřihlásili by se. Sama jsem nebyla schopná to udělat. Ruka mě zkrátka nechtěla poslechnout.  
„Vážně nikdo? A co vy, Jung Hyejin?“ Došel ke mně ze zadní poloviny třídy, ruce v kapsách černých kalhot a ty hnědé oči na mě prosebně koukaly skrz jeho brýle.  
„U dvojné vazby je to jedna vazba sigma a jedna vazba pí, u trojné jedna vazba sigma a dvě vazby pí.“  
„Výborně, Hyejin. S vámi se mi bude dobře pracovat.“ Mrkl na mě a lehce se pousmál. Nedokázala jsem s ním udržovat oční kontakt dlouho, proto jsem raději uhnula pohledem.  
„Tak jo, děcka, přesuneme se na trochu těžší otázky.“  
Hodina proběhla opravdu klidně – celou dobu jsme odpovídali na jeho otázky a chvilkami jsme dokonce měli možnost klást své otázky. To, z čeho jsem měla takový strach, se rozplynulo v absolutní nicotu. Jako profesora jsem si ho hned při první hodině nesmírně zamilovala a myslím že i on si mě tak trochu oblíbil.  
Když zvonění ohlásilo přestávku, rychle jsem naházela věci do tašky s úmyslem vydat se ke katedře, abych profesorovi poděkovala za dnešní záchranu, protože jsem to úplně zapomněla udělat. Ale než jsem to stihla, kolem profesora už kroužila Hayoon a chichotala se něčemu, co jí zrovna vášnivě vyprávěl. Když jsem viděla, jak si profesor s Hayoon rozumí, raději jsem to vzdala a otočila se k odchodu na další přednášku.


	5. 4.kapitola

Od chvíle, co jsem nastoupila do autobusu, jsem se nemohla uklidnit. Neustále jsem musela myslet na to, že těmi předními dveřmi nastoupí a posadí se vedle mě. Neměla jsem ponětí, jak to přežiju. Pokaždé, když autobus zastavil a nedaleko mě se otevřely dveře, měla jsem chuť se zvednout, vystoupit a raději dnes do školy jít pěšky. Ale malý kousíček mě doufal, že ho uvidím těmi dveřmi nastupovat a sedat si vedle mě. _Sama jsem se v sobě nedokázala vyznat.  
_ Když autobus dorazil na zastávku, kde profesor minule nastupoval, očima jsem ani na chvíli neuhnula ode dveří. Čekala jsem, jestli se mezi nimi objeví a nervózně oddychovala. Jakmile jsem ale zahlédla jeho černé vlasy, kostkované sako sedící jeho stylu oblékání a ty známé kulaté brýle, kupodivu jsem se trochu uvolnila. _Možná jsem si ho tu přála o něco víc, než jsem si byla schopna přiznat.  
_ Profesor Zhang se rozhlédl po autobuse a jeho oči se zastavily na mně. Usmál se a vydal se za mnou. Pozorovala jsem ho, jak se pomalu přibližuje a když se zastavil u mého sedadla, zvedla jsem k němu pohled.  
„Je tady volno, Hyejin?“  
„Jistě, sedněte si, profesore.“  
Posadil se na místo vedle mě a položil si svou tašku na klín. Zadívala jsem se na jeho potrhané džíny. Na ty bych ho zrovna netipla, ale vlastně mu docela slušely. K bílému triku a modrému kostkovanému saku seděly víc než dost. _Nemůžu uvěřit, že se to děje znova.  
_ „Jaký byl váš víkend?“ Otočil hlavu směrem ke mně a byl najednou děsně blízko. Mohla jsem slyšet, jak pokojně dýchá.  
„Měla jsem se dobře. A co ten váš?“ Litovala jsem toho, že jsem si dnes vlasy stáhla do culíku. Něčím bych si teď potřebovala zaměstnat ruce.  
„Plný práce. Ale nestěžuji si.“  
Možná teď byla ta správná příležitost mu konečně poděkovat.  
„Profesore, chtěla jsem vám poděkovat za minulý týden. Jak jste mě chytil, abych nespadla. Vůbec jsem si neuvědomila, že jsem to ještě neudělala. Děkuji.“  
„Není za co mi děkovat. Udělal jsem jen to, co bylo třeba, aby se moje studentka nezranila. Nedělejte si s tím starosti, Hyejin.“  
„Dobře. A měla bych jednu prosbu.“  
„Jakou?“ Zvědavě se na mě otočil.  
„Nemusíte mi vykat, profesore. Na škole nám profesoři nikdy nevykají a tak je to pro mě hrozný nezvyk. Navíc si pak připadám stará.“ Věřila jsem, že ho to pobaví a možná to napětí trochu opadne. _I když jsem ho s největší pravděpodobností cítila jen já.  
_ Profesor se začal smát, ale pak kývl. „Dobře, Hyejin. Ale pokud se v devatenácti cítíš stará, co teprve, až ti bude pětadvacet, jako mně.“  
 _Pětadvacet?! Páni, byl vážně mladý. Musel být čerstvě ze školy…  
_ „Byl to jen vtip.“ Také jsem se zasmála a na to autobus zastavil před školou.  
Oba jsme se zvedli a vystoupili z autobusu. Po cestě areálem školy jsme toho moc nenamluvili, až do doby, než jsme dorazili k hlavnímu vchodu.  
„Máme dnes společnou hodinu?“ Otočil se čelem ke mně a rukou si odhrnul sako, aby si ji mohl dát v bok. V té druhé držel svoji tašku.  
„Bohužel, dnes nemám chemii. Ale vyměnila bych ji třeba za matiku.“ Já jsem si naopak svetr přitáhla blíže k tělu. Podzim se konečně začíná ozývat, i když už prakticky za chvíli končí.  
„To je škoda. V tom případě se těším na další setkání.“ Otočil se na patě a vyrazil směrem dovnitř.  
Kéž bych mohla říct to samé i o sobě. Já jsem tam naneštěstí ještě hodnou chvíli stála a dívala se za ním. A nakonec jsem zmeškala začátek první hodiny. _Poprvé v životě._

 

*****  
**

Konečně jsem byla na cestě domů po tomhle šíleně dlouhém dni. Nevadí mi chodit do školy, studuji tam ráda, ale pondělky jsou prostě pondělky. Zvlášť, když mám školu téměř do večera. Proto mě tak trochu naštvalo, když mi máma zavolala, abych cestou domů v obchodě a nakoupila na večeři.  
Vystoupila jsem tedy o několik zastávek dřív, abych se stavila v nejbližším obchodě a rychle to sfoukla.  
Pobrala jsem všechny suroviny, které mi mamka nadiktovala a pak už jsem se jen na rychlo procházela mezi uličkami, abych zkontrolovala, jestli mi něco nechybí. A přitom jsem nečekaně narazila na člověka, kterého bych tu čekala ze všech nejméně. Náhle mě přepadla panika a potřeba se před ním schovat - ani nevím proč, hádám že takhle se chovají blázni – a tak jsem rychle přeběhla do vedlejší uličky.  
V domnění, že mě určitě nemohl vidět, jsem si oddychla a rozhodla se vydat zaplatit k pokladně. Ale on se přede mnou najednou objevil, jednu ruku v kapse černých tepláků a v té druhé červený nákupní košík. Měl na sobě jen černé triko s krátkým rukávem a vypadal tak… normálně. Vlasy neměl jako vždy upravené a načesané, spadaly mu do čela a dělaly ho ještě mladším. Nedalo se popřít, že profesor Zhang byl pohledný, a to, jak se zdá, i v domácím oblečení.  
„Naše další setkání nadešlo dřív, než jsem čekal. Ale, Hyejin, neschováváš se snad přede mnou, že ne?“ Na obličeji mu pohrával malý, trochu záludný úsměv. Měl mě absolutně prokouknutou. _Rychle, vymysli si něco!  
_ „Ne, to v žádném případě, profesore. Jen mi za chvíli jede autobus a tak jsem rychle běžela pro to, co jsem potřebovala.“ Rychle jsem popadla první věc z regálu. „Mám to.“  
Profesor si prohlédl věc v mé ruce a pak si odkašlal. Podíval se jinam, ruku vyndal z kapsy a podrbal se na zátylku, zatímco se snažil skrýt svůj pobavený obličej. Když jsem si konečně uvědomila, co držím ve své ruce, málem jsem na místě omdlela.  
Podívala jsem se na balík vložek ve své ruce a s naprostým ponížením jsem ho hodila do svého košíku. Vjela jsem si rukama do teď už rozpuštěných vlasů a přála jsem si, abych se teď a tady propadla do země. _Ze všech těch věcí tady musíš popadnout zrovna vložky, Hyejin?!_  
„Já… asi bych měla už jít. Hezký večer.“ Rychle jsem odtamtud odešla zaplatit k pokladně.  
Když jsem naskládala svoje věci do tašky a vyšla ze dveří ven na čerstvý vzduch, někdo mě popadl za ruku. „Hyejin, počkej! Jdeš na autobus?“ Na profesorovi bylo vidět, že je mu líto, jak jsem se ztrapnila.  
Kývla jsem na souhlas a snažila se zatlačit příchozí slzy hluboko zpět.  
„Bydlím jen pár minut od zastávky. Půjdu s tebou, už je pozdě a začíná se stmívat. Je to nebezpečné.“ Popadl do ruky moji tašku s nákupem a vydal se směrem k autobusové zastávce. Tiše a bez jakýchkoli slov jsem ho následovala.  
Hned, jak autobus dorazil, profesor mi zase vrátil můj nákup a rozloučil se se mnou. Nastoupila jsem dovnitř a posadila vepředu k okénku. Čekala jsem, kdy se otočí a rozejde se směrem domů, ale on tam čekal, dokud se autobus nerozjel a zamával mi na rozloučenou.  
Dnešek vážně nebyl obyčejný den. Byl únavný, ale zajímavý, musím uznat. Vlastně těch pár dní od doby, co se v mém životě tenhle člověk objevil, nebylo nic normální. Každý večer jsem v posteli usínala se vzpomínkami na jiné zážitky a incidenty, které s sebou ty dny přinesly. Tolik jich nebylo za celých devatenáct let mého života.  
Naprosto vyvedená z míry jsem nad tímhle přemýšlela v autobuse cestou domů, nic netušíc o tom, že vzadu seděl divák, který mě, respektive nás, celou dobu tiše a potají pozoroval.


	6. 5.kapitola

Po včerejšku, i když neproběhl stoprocentně podle mých představ, jsem měla překvapivě dobrou a energickou náladu. Měla jsem chuť se do všeho pustit s ještě větší vervou, než jsem to dělala doposud a tuhle výbornou náladu jsem si nehodlala nechat něčím zkazit. _Ale přišlo na to hned k dopoledni.  
_ Zrovna jsem procházela hlavní chodbou a spěchala na hodinu chemie. Měla jsem sotva dvě minuty na to projít celou tuhle příšerně dlouhou chodbu, která spojovala dvě vedlejší křídla školy. Učebna chemie se nacházela v posledním patře přesně toho křídla, ve kterém jsem se já zrovna teď nenacházela. Už takhle jsem nestíhala, ale dnes mi prostě nebylo souzeno na hodinu dorazit včas.  
Náhle do mě někdo zezadu vší silou strčil a moje nepřipravenost si vybrala svou daň. Všechny knihy, které se už nevešly do mojí přeplněné školní tašky a které jsem si proto musela nést v ruce, se na zemi rozsypaly jako zrní. Ten někdo mě vzal za rameno a přirazil mě zády ke skříňkám. Náraz mi způsobil nepříjemnou bolest, kterou jsem nemohla vstřebat jinak, než že jsem na chvíli křečovitě sevřela víčka a přestala vnímat.  
Jakmile jsem otevřela svoje oči a uviděla jsem ty nedbale upravené zrzavé vlasy a tváře pokreslené falešnými pihami, hned jsem poznala, o koho se jedná.  
„Song Hayoon!“ Zakřičela jsem na ní, nechápajíc její chování.  
„Myslela jsem, že tohle už jsme si vyjasnily!“ Držela mě za límeček mé pruhované halenky a stále mě tlačila zády na skříňky.  
Vzala jsem ji za zápěstí a silou ji od sebe odtáhla. „O čem to proboha mluvíš?“  
„Viděla jsem tě včera s profesorem. Už si vzpomínáš?“ Stála u mě nebezpečně blízko, doslova mi dýchala do obličeje. Snažila se mi nahnat strach, ale dneska jsem neměla v plánu jí to žrát.  
„Jo, to je dost možný, že jsi nás viděla. Ale nemáš proč šílet, jen jsme se náhodou potkali v obchodě a on mi do autobusu pomohl s věcmi. Nevím, k jakému závěru jsi došla, ale můžu ti zaručit, že je uspěchanej.“  
Vykročila jsem trochu směrem dopředu, ale Hayoon necouvla, tak jak jsem si myslela. Stála na místě jako přibitá a shlížela na mě ze své podpatky umocněné výšky.  
„Radím ti, abys ho nechala na pokoji, protože já se nebudu držet zpátky. Snad si to uvědomuješ.“ Založila si ruce na hrudi, ale přesně v tom okamžiku zvonění ohlásilo začátek hodiny. „Dneska jsi měla štěstí, ale příště? O tom silně pochybuju.“ Pak se otočila na podpatku a odešla směrem na hodinu.   
Trochu jsem si povzdechla a podívala se na všechny ty knihy, které se válely okolo. Klekla jsem si na zem, ignorujíc svoje nové světlé džíny, a začala je hezky jednu po druhé sbírat i spolu s papíry, které z nich vyletěly, a stavět na hromádku. Pak jsem se horko těžko zvedla ze země, pobrala komín knih do svých rukou a zamířila na hodinu chemie, tentokrát už beze spěchu a s náladou naprosto zkaženou.  
Otevřela jsem dveře do učebny a nahlédla dovnitř. Hayoon už seděla na svém obvyklém místě a propalovala se do mě svýma až černýma očima. V jejím obličeji jsem jasně mohla vyčíst jeden vzkaz. Když o tom, co se před chvíli stalo jen ceknu, podá si mě ve velkém stylu.  
Profesor odvrátil pohled od tabule, na kterou zrovna psal rovnice reakcí anabolismu sacharidů. Jako vždy byl okouzlující, dnes v jednoduchém černém obleku. „Jdeš pozdě, Hyejin.“  
„Omlouvám se, udělalo se mi nevolno. Ale už jsem v pořádku.“  
„Dobře, posaď se do lavice. Byl bych rád, kdyby se to už neopakovalo, nebo mi to aspoň přijď říct před hodinou.“  
„Rozumím.“ Popruh tašky na svém rameni jsem sevřela o něco pevněji a vydala se na své místo.  
Posadila jsem se a připravila si všechny nezbytné věci, pak jsem se pustila do dopisování zápisků z tabule. Profesor na mě bral ohledy a látku vykládal o něco pomaleji, abych vše stihla dohnat. Většinu věcí mi i ve zkratce zopakoval, abych výkladu porozuměla.  
„Jsi si jistá, že už je ti dobře? Přijdeš mi bledá. Můžeš si třeba jít odpočinout ke mně do kabinetu a já ti zápisky z dnešní hodiny pošlu na email.“  
„Ne, jsem v pořádku, ale děkuji.“ Usmála jsem se na něj a trochu si poposedla na židli.  
„Jak myslíš.“ Oplatil mi můj úsměv a na tváři se mu opět objevil ten roztomilý ďolíček. Musela jsem si skousnout ret, nemohla jsem jinak.  
Profesor se nejdříve podíval do svých zápisků a pak se otočil zpět k tabuli s úmyslem vrátit se k výkladu, něco ho ale donutilo tak neučinit.  
„Dnes je tady opravdu dusno, ani se nedivím, že se ti udělalo zle, Hyejin.“ Rozepnul si ten nejhornější knoflíček na své košili a dokonce si sundal sako, které hodil na katedru.  
V tu chvíli si prostě nešlo nepovšimnout podezřelé červené skvrny na límečku jeho jinak perfektně bílé košile. Vypadalo to jako skvrna od rtěnky, kterou se už jednou někdo snažil vyprat, ale neúspěšně. Všimli si jí všichni. Jen profesor o ní zřejmě neměl nejmenší tušení  
„Ehm, profesore Zhangu?“  
První člověk, který se rozhodl v tom šťourat, byla samozřejmě Hayoon. Profesor se na ní podíval s otázkou v očích a snažil se luštit v jejím výrazu, jež byl směsicí pobavení a něčeho nekalého.  
„Potřebujete něco?“  
„Ani ne, já jen, že máte něco na košili. Asi nás teď všechny zajímá, jestli je to to, co si myslím.“ Na její tváři se objevil úšklebek.  
Profesor si nejdříve zkontroloval rukávy, pak břicho a hruď, ale nic nenašel. Zmateně se podíval na Hayoon, která prstem ukázala na svůj krk. Trochu si popotáhl límeček, aby na něj pořádně viděl a když to spatřil, šokovaně sebou cukl.  
„Uhm...já...byl jsem o přestávce u profesora estetiky a musel jsem se zřejmě umazat u něho v kabinetě. Nevím, co jste si myslela, že to je, Hayoon, ale pro příště si rozmyslete, jak se mnou budete mluvit.“  
„Řekla jsem něco špatně?“ Dala si ruku před pusu a vyvalila na něj svoje oči, jako kdyby si to vůbec neuvědomovala. _Už jsem vám říkala, že ji nesnáším?  
_ „To vysloveně ne, ale váš tón leccos naznačil.“  
„Omlouvám se.“ Sklopila zrak a začala si pohrávat se svými nehty.  
Když jsem to tak pozorovala, měla jsem z toho zvláštní pocit. Nemám v úmyslu se někomu mísit do života, jako to každodenně dělá Hayoon, ale celé to na mě působilo tak, že se ta mrcha dotkla citlivého místa. Přišlo mi, že se profesor tak trochu vymlouval a neříkal pravdu.  
„Tak se vrátíme k tématu hodiny. Něco jsem s vámi chtěl probrat. Už jsme v polovině listopadu a zkouškové období se nenávratně blíží. Měli byste se na něj začít...“  
V ten moment jsem ho přestala vnímat. Dnes už tyhle žvásty okolo zkouškového slyšíme po třetí a jsem si jistá, že v nejbližší době nám to budou další profesoři cpát ještě nespočetně krát. Místo toho jsem se ponořila hluboko do svých myšlenek.  
 _Co má ta skvrna znamenat? Je to vážně to, co si myslím? Má snad profesor přítelkyni? Má aférku s někým s profesorského sboru? Nebo má něco se Song Hayoon?_


	7. 6.kapitola

Zkouškové období nakonec uteklo jako voda. Přišlo a zase odešlo, než jsme stihli dvakrát mrknout. Samozřejmě jsem ho prolezla bez sebemenších problémů – dalo by se říct, že jsem jen tak bez námahy mávla rukou a bylo to za mnou. Po velmi teplém a dlouhém podzimu se nakonec náhle dostavila zima a udeřila ve své plné síle. _S ní ovšem_ _v únoru_ _dorazil i nový semestr a přinesl sto procent problém_ _ů_ _a nula procent řešení…  
_ Jak hodiny chemie ubíhaly jedna za druhou, všechno se postupně komplikovalo a komplikovalo, až se nakonec všechno prostě a jednoduše posralo. To, jak jsem na něj naprosto svobodně a bezostyšně několik hodin po dobu nejdříve týdnů a později měsíců zírala, mě zlomilo. S každou hodinou moje vůle ztrácela na pevnosti a postupně povolovala, než povolila úplně a já tomu podlehla, ač jsem se tak moc snažila, aby se to nestalo. Věděla jsem, že mi to způsobí jen potíže. Věděla jsem, že z toho nevzejde nic dobrého a že toho dříve či později budu litovat. _Ale stejně jsem svoje city neovládla a zamilovala se do něj.  
_ Zamilovala jsem se do něj naprosto beznadějně a úplně bezhlavě. Hltala jsem každé jeho slovo a pozorovala každý jeho pohyb. Každičký den jsem na něm oči mohla nechat a toužila jsem, aby se i on na mě díval tak, jako jsem se na něj den ode dne dívala já. Začala jsem se jinak oblékat, začala jsem nosit vysoké podpatky, začala jsem se malovat a každý den si jinak česat vlasy - to všechno, aby si mě všiml. I přesto, že jsem si uvědomovala, jak nerealistická je celá tahle představa. Dokonce jsem, musím podotknout směšně, požádala Yejin o pomoc. Pravý důvod jsem jí nesdělila a namluvila jsem jí, že jde čistě o můj dobrý pocit ze sebe. _Jestli tomu tenkrát uvěřila, nevím dodnes.  
_ Každopádně, lítala jsem v tom. Neskutečně. Každá hodina chemie pro mě byla odměnou a zároveň utrpením. Odměnou, protože jsem ho _mohla_ neomezeně pozorovat a být v jeho blízkosti. Utrpením, protože jsem ho bezvýhradně _musela_ pozorovat a být v jeho blízkosti, zatímco jsem se na něj snažila zapomenout a přenést se přes něj.  
Byla jsem pro něj schopna udělat absolutně cokoliv a tím jsem se taky přivedla do pěkné kaše. Přijímala jsem každou práci, úkol a výzgrvu navíc, kterou mi profesor zadal a veškeré svoje úsilí jsem vkládala jen a jen do jeho hodin, čímž se můj prospěch v ostatních předmětech automaticky o něco zhoršil. A na to jsem nebyla zvyklá. Chtěla jsem mít ve svých věcech pořádek. Byla jsem perfekcionistka a svoje známky jsem chtěla jedině perfektní. Proto jsem se na chvíli zase rozhodla vrátit do tvrdé reality a zapracovat na svém prospěchu. Začala jsem tvrdě makat na svých známkách a nevědomky jsem tak na svá bedra naložila větší zátěž, než jsem byla schopna unést.

 

*****  
**

„V kolik jsi šla včera zase spát?“ Zeptala se mě mamka u snídaně.  
Vypadala ustaraně, ale nemohla jsem se jí divit. Obrovské pytle pod očima, oteklé rty a zmučený výraz ve tváři mě jasně prozrazoval.  
„Šla jsem spát až dneska. Neptej se v kolik.“ Na chvíli jsem zavřela oči a poslepu kousala sousto ze své snídaně, na kterou jsem beztak neměla vůbec chuť.  
„To už je třetí noc za sebou. To toho vážně máš ve škole tolik?“ Přidal se ke konverzaci můj jinak málomluvný otec.  
„Podcenila jsem to a teď chci všechno vytáhnout zpátky, než bude příliš pozdě.“  
„Neměla by sis s tím dělat takovou hlavu. Dokud ti nehrozí vyhazov, dokonalé známky nejsou až tak důležité.“ Táta na chvíli odložil noviny a podíval se na mě přes sklíčka svých brýlí.  
„Škola vždycky byla, je a i nadále bude mojí prioritou.“ Odložila jsem lžíci do misky od jahod s jogurtem a začala se pomalu ale jistě zvedat ze židle. _Víc toho do sebe nedostanu.  
_ „Moje holčička to jednou dotáhne daleko.“ Mamka ke mně přišla, vzala mě kolem ramen a vtiskla mi jeden letmý polibek na čelo. Pak odklidila nádobí od mé snídaně. „Jen si dej pozor, aby ses úplně nevyčerpala. Občas si zajdi ven s kamarády a užij si trochu té volnosti.“ Mrkla na mě od dřezu.  
„Vezmu si to k srdci. Tak nazdar, rodino!“ Popadla jsem svou tašku a spěchala na autobus.  
V autobuse jsem se snažila dospat to, co jsem v noci naspat nestihla. Možná by mi těch pár minut i stačilo, ale raději jsem to vzdala, jelikož přímo přede mnou seděla dvojice naprosto nevychovaných kluků, kteří celou cestu příšerně hlučeli. _Dokonce jsem to ráno úplně zapomněla na svého spolucestujícího.  
_ „Dobré ráno, Hyejin.“ Pozdravil mě profesor Zhang, když se posadil hned vedle mě. Za tu dobu se stalo zvykem, že si ke mně profesor vždy prostě přisedl, aniž by se musel ptát, zda je místo vedle mě volné. Naše společné cesty do školy se staly každodenní ranní záležitostí.  
„Dobré, profesore.“ Odpověděla jsem mu a popustila uzdu zívnutí, které jsem se už nějakou chvíli marně snažila potlačit.  
„Jsi v pořádku, Hyejin? Nevypadáš dnes vůbec dobře. Že ty jsi zase v noci nespala?“ Srovnal si rolák černého svetru a přitáhl si šedý zimní kabát blíže k tělu.  
„Nic mi není, jen jsem se dneska ještě nějak nestihla probudit.“ Zalhala jsem a po jeho vzoru jsem si urovnala svůj černý kabátek.  
„Nezatěžuj se tolik, jednou sebou sekneš.“ Zažertoval a poplácal mě po rameni. _Netušil při tom, jak mi tímhle všechno ztěžuje.  
_ „Vážně, jsem v pohodě.“ Pozvedla jsem mírně koutky jako imitaci úsměvu.  
 _Ten den jsem ale rozhodně nebyla v pohodě._  
Před odpoledním vyučování jsme s Yejin zašly do školní jídelny něčím zaplnit žaludky. Ale jakmile jsem se dostala do okruhu jídla, můj žaludek okamžitě zareagoval. Pohled na školní stravu mi neudělal zrovna dobře, a proto jsem se rozhodla dnes oběd vynechat. To zřejmě byla ta zásadní chyba.  
Nějakou chvíli jsme tam jen tak seděly, Yejin snědla svůj oběd a já zatím trpěla. Dělalo se mi mdlo, bolely mě oči a když jsem chtěla zaostřit do dálky, rozbolela mě z toho hlava. Cítila jsem se jako v sauně, přestože ve škole vlastně byla celkem zima, bolelo mě na hrudníku a chvilkami jsem dokonce byla mírně dušná. Ale snažila jsem se to maskovat jak jen to šlo. Byla jsem srab a nechtěla jsem přiznat, že jsem ze všeho už nadměrně vyčerpaná. Že už to nezvládám.  
Když jsme po chodbě mířily na poslední dvouhodinovku chemie, cítila jsem, že je něco špatně. Musela jsem se chytat Yejin, abych vůbec byla schopná jít rovně a šíleně jsem se potila.  
„Hyejin, je ti něco? Nevypadáš vůbec dobře.“ Zastavila na chvíli a přiložila mi dlaň na čelo. Měla úplně ledovou ruku. Tedy, tak to mně připadalo. „Panebože, vždyť ty úplně hoříš.“  
„Je mi fajn, nedělej si-“  
Najednou se mi rozprostřelo černo před očima, zatočila se mi hlava a všechny zvuky se v ozvěnách pomalu vytratily.  
„Jung Hyejin!“  
Moje bezvládné tělo padlo k zemi a zůstalo tam ležet, totálně vysílené a naprosto zničené.


	8. 7.kapitola

Probudila mě nepříjemná bolest za krkem. Sáhla jsem si pod hlavu a zjistila jsem, že z nějakého důvodu spím bez svého polštáře. Jenže když jsem otevřela oči, čekalo mě ještě mnohem více šokující zjištění.  
Vůbec jsem neležela ve své posteli u sebe v pokoji. V první chvíli jsem neměla páru, kde to jsem. Posadila jsem se na pohovce, na které jsem až doteď spala a rozhlédla se po místnosti. Poznávala jsem to tam. Byla jsem si jistá, že jsem v některém z profesorských kabinetů. Všechny ale vypadaly dost podobně, nevěděla jsem proto ve kterém. _A nevěděla jsem ani proč jsem tam byla.  
_ Záhy se ale otevřely dveře a v nich se objevil profesor Zhang, dnes jen v modrých džínsech, bílé košili, s roztomilým rozcuchem a s tácem v ruce. _Jako vždy naprosto perfektní._ Rychle jsem si urovnala černou překládanou sukni a zkontrolovala růžovou halenku s volánky. Na své přeležené černé vlasy jsem už neurvala tolik času, proto jsem si jen v rychlosti načechrala ofinu a pár pramenů na jedné straně zastrkala za ucho. Když si všiml, že už jsem vzhůru, lehce se pousmál, přišel ke mně a položil mi tác s jídlem a sklenicí pomerančového džusu na klín. Vzhlédla jsem k němu s otázkou v očích. „Co se stalo, profesore?“  
„Omdlela jsi naprostým vyčerpáním, Hyejin. Měla jsi vysokou horečku, ale už ti klesla. Potřebovala ses jen trochu vyspat. Už jsem zavolal tvoje rodiče, jsou na cestě, aby tě odvezli domů.“ Posadil se na opěradlo sedačky a pobídl mě, abych se najedla.  
Podívala jsem se na tác a i když školní jídlo nevypadalo jako to nejlákavější, stejně mi zakručelo v břiše a tak jsem se do toho s chutí pustila. Profesor mě chvíli jen pozoroval, než si frustrovaně povzdechl a rozpovídal se.  
„Měla by ses šetřit, Hyejin. Vypusť trochu, užívej si volného času a neinvestuj ho všechen jen do učení. Tím, že nechodíš v noci spát, si ničíš zdraví. Musíš si uvědomit, že nikdo a nic není důležitější, než tvůj spánek. Kang Yejin mi navíc řekla, že vynecháváš obědy.“ Shlížel na mě dolů s přísným výrazem a já se najednou cítila hrozně provinile. Raději jsem si do pusy vložila další sousto a rychle ho spolkla.  
„Slibuji, že si odteď budu jen a jen užívat.“ Napila jsem se džusu a pokračovala dál ve zdolávání svého pozdního oběda. Ale cítila jsem na sobě jeho vyčítavý pohled.  
„Zase to nepřeháněj.“ Zasmál se a ten zvuk mě tak trochu vyvedl z míry. Jeho smích jsem potají poslouchala už pár měsíců a stejně mě z něj pokaždé zašimralo v břiše.  
„Děkuji, že jste mě nechal si odpočinout u vás v kabinetě.“ Na chvíli jsem odložila příbor, abych nepůsobila tak nezdvořile.  
„S tím si nedělej hlavu. Není nic, co bych pro svoji oblíbenou studentku neudělal.“ Chvíli mlčel, ale pak se na jeho výrazu objevilo jisté pobavení. „Máš tady něco…“  
Nesměle zvedl svou ruku a dotkl se mé tváře. Palcem pomalu a důkladně setřel kus jídla z mého koutku a absolutně mě tím zaskočil.  
Podívala jsem se mu do očí a naše pohledy se náhle střetly. Chvíli jsme si v tichosti jen tak zírali do očí, ale zdálo se to jako věčnost. Oba jsme ze sebe nevydali ani hlásku, jen jsme prostě četli v očích toho druhého, profesorova ruka stále na mojí tváři. Cítila jsem, jak se uvnitř mě dmýchají různé pocity a rozpalují mé tváře dočervena. Na chvíli mi snad i vynechalo srdce.  
 _V tom nás vyrušilo zaklepání na dveře.  
_ Profesor sundal svou ruku z mé tváře, odkašlal si, vstal z pohovky a odešel otevřít dveře. Já jsem se mezitím otočila směrem k oknu, aby si nikdo nevšiml toho, jak červená jsem byla.  
„Zdravím pane Jungu, paní Jungová, já jsem profesor Zhang. Vaše dcera se před chvílí probudila…“  
Přestala jsem poslouchat. Namísto toho jsem se snažila vzpamatovat z toho, co jsem před chvílí zažila. Moje srdce zběsile bušilo a můj dech kolísal, chvíli jsem myslela, že se udusím a pak zase, že mi prasknou plíce. Nevěděla jsem, jak si to mám vyložit. Sáhla jsem svou rukou na místo, kterého se ještě před chvílí dotýkala profesorova ruka a nemohla jsem tomu ani trošku uvěřit. To místo doslova hořelo.  
 _Potřebovala jsem rychle vypadnout._

 

*****  
**

Zatímco v autě jsem od rodičů dostala širokosáhlou a velmi urputnou přednášku o tom, jak mi to říkali a jak bych se neměla zbytečně zatěžovat, doma okolo mě všichni chodili po špičkách. Byla jsem proto ráda, když mi zazvonil mobil a já od toho blázince mohla aspoň na malou chvíli utéct.  
„Jsi v pořádku? Jak se cítíš? Je ti líp?“ Yejin zněla vážně ustaraně. Skoro jako moje matka. _Takže se žádný útěk asi nekoná.  
_ „Cítím se už o mnohem lépe. A Yejin…děkuji ti, že jsi mi pomohla. Nevím, co by se dělo, kdybys tam nebyla.“ Poposedla jsem si na posteli trochu výš a podložila si záda polštářem, abych se cítila pohodlněji.  
„Vlastně jsem ti nepomohla já. Ani jsem nemusela, protože opodál stál profesor Zhang a jakmile jsi sebou švihla, okamžitě přispěchal a postaral se o tebe.“  
„Vážně? O tom jsem nevěděla.“  
„No jo, když se přesvědčil, že to není nic vážného, vzal tě do náručí a odnesl k sobě do kabinetu. Na první hodinu zadal práci a celou dobu tě v kabinetě hlídal a tu druhou dokonce zrušil a všechny nás poslal domů. Když jsem ho pozorovala, jak tě zachraňuje, měla jsem pocit, že je to nějaký super hrdina. Úplně se mi z toho zatajoval dech.“ Yejin to celé vyprávěla vážně nadšeně. _Za to já jsem z toho byla v šoku.  
_ „Budu mu muset zítra řádně poděkovat.“ Skousla jsem si ret a přendala si telefon k druhému uchu.  
„Tak na to ani nemysli. Ty hezky zůstaneš doma a budeš odpočívat, aby se tohle už neopakovalo. Navíc je zítra stejně pátek.“  
„Já už jsem v pořádku, vážně.“  
„Radši zůstaň doma, hoď se do klidu, pravidelně jez a dej se pořádně dohromady, protože v sobotu pro tebe s holkama chystáme překvapení, aby ses trochu uvolnila a odreagovala. Tak se drž a zatím se měj, pa.“ Položila mi to a nedala mi sebemenší možnost to odmítnout.  
 _Překvapení? Mám se těšit, nebo bát?_


	9. 8.kapitola

„Panebože, já umřu!“ Odhodila jsem kufr do rohu pokoje a padla na měkoučkou postel. Myslela jsem to vážně. _Cítila jsem se na umření.  
_ „Ani mi nemluv, jsem z toho autobusu celá rozlámaná.“ Odpověděla Yejin a udělala přesně to samé, co já. Akorát na své posteli.  
Když do našeho společného pokoje vešla Lee Sangmi, svěží a naprosto odpočatě vypadající, postavila svůj kufr vedle skříně, došla k oknu a rozhrnula závěsy. Přes obrovské okno do pokoje dopadly sluneční paprsky, celý ho ozářily a mě a Yejin úplně oslepily. „Okamžitě na nohy, dámy! Přijely jsme sem pařit, ne lenošit.“  
Lee Sangmi, prsatá černovláska, je přesně ten typ kamarádky, kterou si s sebou berete na party. Zná všechny kluby široko daleko, ví, kde se dobře tancuje a kde zas dobře pije, přitáhne pozornost a hlavně toho spoustu vydrží. Pokud se pak stane to, že to přeženete a už nemáte sílu na víc, než se jen válet u záchodové mísy – ne, že by se to mně někdy stalo – tak víte, že tahle holka má ještě rezervu a je schopná vás bezpečně dostat domů a ráno vám efektivně pomoct od kocoviny. _Aspoň podle Yejin.  
_ Ale abychom se v tom neztratili. Po několikahodinovém prošení a přemlouvání jsem si musela sbalit kufr a nasednout v Seoulu na autobus do pobřežního města Gangneung, abychom si prý udělaly hezký víkend a trochu se odreagovaly. _Jo přesně, to je to překvapení, které pro mě Yejin nachystala a důvod, proč pozvala Sangmi._ Strávily jsme tedy přes čtyři hodiny v nepohodlném autobuse, jen abychom dorazily do levně a špinavě vyhlížejícího hotelu u pobřeží.  
Nakonec náš pokoj ale nebyl tak hrozný, jak jsem původně očekávala, a měl i svoje plusy. _Třeba ten výhled na moře._ Navíc nebylo tak špatné na chvíli vypadnout ze Seoulu a od všeho, co se tam v poslední době děje. Ale teď jsem si prostě potřebovala odpočinout, pro svoje vlastní dobro.  
„Sangmi, dej nám hoďku. Ne víc, ne míň.“ Zakňučela jsem a zabořila obličej do polštáře. Yejin souhlasně přikývla a zabalila se do deky. _Proč jezdíme k moři v únoru?  
_ Sangmi ale pohotově zakročila. Mně sebrala polštář a Yejin deku. „Trvám na tom, abychom dodržely dohodnutý harmonogram. Právě teď jsou čtyři odpoledne, to znamená, že máme jen dvě hodiny a padesát minut na to, abychom se daly do kupy. V sedm už chci dole v baru držet v ruce skleničku.“  
„Panebože, co blázníš? Tři hodiny jsou víc než dost.“ Yejin se natáhla ke mně a ukradla mi mou deku. Sangmi ji v mžiku sebrala i tu.  
„Už jen dvě hodiny a čtyřicet devět minut.“  
To byla její poslední slova. Začala z kufru vytahovat nespočet různých kosmetických taštiček, kartáčů, kulmu a žehličku, boty a všelijaké šaty. _Nechápu, jak se tam tohle všechno mohlo vejít._ Bohužel jsme s Yejin musely kapitulovat a začít se připravovat na večer.  
Musím uznat, že nás Sangmi vážně hodila do kupy. Konkrétně ze mě udělala úplně jiného člověka. Nevěřila jsem tomu, že jsem to já – s vyžehlenými vlasy, červenou rtěnkou a v černých jednoduchých minišatech bez ramínek, doplněných o červené lodičky, jsem se v zrcadle ani trochu nepoznávala. Nemůžu říct, že jsem se v tom cítila dobře, ale byla to příjemná změna.  
Deset minut před sedmou, přesně jak Sangmi chtěla, jsme opouštěly náš pokoj a naším cílem byl hotelový bar. Všechny tři jsme si objednaly sklenici bílého vína a připily si na začátek dlouhého a snad i vydařeného večera.  
„Na zdraví, holky, na ten nejlepší večer, co jste kdy zažily!“ Ťukly jsme si na to a cinknutí skleniček odstartovalo naši dámskou jízdu.  
 _A pak už to šlo jen a jen z kopce…_

 

*****  
**

Hudba v klubu, do kterého jsme se v průběhu večera přesunuly, byla tak hlasitá, že to všude ve mně dunělo a ani jsem se nepokoušela o to s někým mluvit. Neslyšela jsem mluvit ani sama sebe, natož ostatní lidi. Ale bavila jsem se. Možná tomu nevěříte, ale jo, bavila.  
Nedokázala jsem se sice uvolnit jako ty dvě, ale byl to pro mě nevšední a docela osvěžující zážitek. Vypila jsem pár skleniček vína, dost na to, abych měla odvahu se rozvlnit na parketu, ale ne zas tolik, abych už nedokázala jasně myslet. Proto jsem rezolutně odmítla, když z opilé Yejin vypadlo to, co z ní vypadlo.  
„V žádném případě, Yejin. Ne.“ Odmítla jsem její směšný návrh na toaletách, kde se dal vést alespoň úsporný rozhovor.  
„Ale no tak, Hyejin. Co je na tom tak špatnýho? I Sangmi si myslí, že je to skvělej nápad.“ Zrovna si upravovala vlasy a snažila se mě přemluvit k té největší pitomosti, která ji mohla napadnout.  
„Jako skvělej nápad vám to přijde, protože jste s prominutím na sračky. Jestli chcete, běžte, ale já vynechám. Půjdu si lehnout na pokoj a pořádně se vyspím na zítřek, chci si to tu v klidu projít.“ Usušila jsem si ruce papírovou utěrkou a už jsem byla na odchodu, když v tom na toalety vpadla Sangmi.  
„Hyejin, nedělej slušňáka. Já moc dobře vím, že tam někde uvnitř jsi stejný hovado jako my dvě. Jinak bys s námi nevydržela ani minutu.“ Přidržovala se sušáku na ruce a konstantně škytala. _Takže tahle holka prej hodně vydrží?  
_ „Sangmi má pravdu! To není v tom, že nechceš! Ty chceš, ale jenom se bojíš. Jsi srab.“ Yejin se k ní přidala a nasadila vševědoucí výraz.  
 _Srab? Proč bych se toho měla bát? Já přece nejsem srab.  
_ „Fajn, tak jdeme.“  
Nechala jsem se ukecat a proto teď sedím na kožené pohovce a pozoruju nadržené holky a ženy všeho věku, jak svalnatým hezounům strkají papírové peníze za spodní prádlo. _Ano, správně._ Nechala jsem se chytit do pitomé pasti a teď trávím páteční noc v dámském stripklubu. _To jsem celá já.  
_ „Teď jsi ráda, že jsme tady co?“ Strčila do mě Yejin a pak vymrštila ruce do vzduchu a začala řvát na jednoho ze striptérů, který zrovna ukázal svůj zadek.  
„Umírám radostí.“ Nahodila jsem ironický úsměv a utrousila sarkastickou poznámku.  
„Holka, v tobě je nějakej problém. Ale myslím, že mám řešení.“ Sangmi vstala z pohovky a někam zmizela. Ale netrvalo dlouho, než se vrátila, s dost nadšeným výrazem.  
„Zarezervovala jsem ti soukromý taneček ve VIP salonku, za deset minut tam máš bejt.“ Složila se zase zpátky na místo vedle mě.  
Musela jsem vyprsknout všechno víno, kterého jsem se zrovna napila.  
„Zbláznila jsi se?! Na to zapomeň.“ Utřela jsem si kapesníkem poprskané šaty a začala se připravovat k odchodu.  
„Neštvi mě. Je to nějaká legenda! Hvězda tohohle klubu. Říká si Lay. Bude to fajn! A já to platím.“ Zabránila mi v odchodu a naléhala na mě.  
Povzdechla jsem si a na chvíli schovala obličej do dlaní. _Může mi někdo vysvětlit, proč jsem sem vůbec jezdila?_ Najednou mě obě dvě popadly za ruce a dovlekly mě za roh, před vstup do VIP salonku.  
„Jsme tady kvůli tobě, Hyejin. Aby sis odpočinula, uvolnila se a přestala konečně myslet jen na školu a učení. Pročisti si hlavu. Běž tam a užij si to!“  
Yejin mě strčila dovnitř a zabouchla za mnou dveře. Než jsem se stačila rozkoukat, odněkud zpoza paravanu se ozval něčí hlas.  
„Posaď se a udělej si pohodlí. Hned se ti budu věnovat.“  
Zarazila jsem se. Ten hlas. Znala jsem ho. Znala jsem ho moc dobře. Posledních pár měsíců jsem ho poslouchala den ode dne. _Vzpamatuj se, Hyejin. Jsi prostě jen až v moc velkým šoku.  
_ „Ahoj, jsem Lay a následujících dvacet mi-“  
Ten muž vyšel zpoza paravanu a jakmile jsem ho spatřila, ruka mi instinktivně vyletěla k obličeji a zakryla moji dokořán otevřenou pusu. Na chvíli jsem myslela, že mám halucinace a nevěřila jsem tomu, co mám právě před očima. Připadalo mi, že jestli se okamžitě neštípnu do zadku, uvěřím tomu, že teď ležím doma ve své posteli a sním úplně nereálný a naprosto nevhodný sen. Ale realita byla stejně tak tvrdá, jako úder pěsti.  
„Hyejin?!“  
„ _Profesore?!“_


	10. 9.kapitola

Nedokázala jsem se z toho vzpamatovat. Ačkoliv jsem ho slyšela vyslovit mé jméno, tak jasně jako jsem ho před sebou viděla, pořád jsem doufala v to, že se během vteřiny probudím doma, ve své posteli, a nebudu muset ničemu z toho čelit.  
Zírala jsem na něj a slova mi vázla někde na půli cesty. Měl na sobě černé kožené kalhoty a černou košili, jejíž osud zřejmě byl skončit někde na zemi, protože všechny knoflíčky už měl dávno rozepnuté. V jedné ruce držel pásku přes oči. Díval se na mě naprosto šokovaně a nesmírně zoufale.Myslela jsem…ne, věděla jsem, že pokud okamžitě nevypadnu, dočista z toho zešílím.  
Pomalu jsem začala couvat a rukou jsem se snažila nahmatat za sebou dveře, které pro mě teď v tuhle chvíli nebyly pouhým východem, ale symbolizovaly únik a svobodu.  
„Hyejin, nech mě to nějak vysvětlit.“ Vydal se za mnou a dotkl se mého ramene, čímž mě probudil z jakéhosi transu. _Bohužel pro něj jsem teď nechtěla nic slyšet_.  
Odstrčila jsem ho od sebe, konečně se sebrala a beze slova odtamtud utekla.  
„Jung Hyejin!“  
Slyšela jsem ho za sebou, ale nohy mě nesly dál, nezastavovala jsem se. Srdce mi bušilo a těžce se mi dýchalo, ale to nebylo nic proti tomu, co se mi zrovna teď honilo v hlavě. Dokázala jsem to ignorovat mnohem lépe, než obraz polonahého profesora chemie vyrytý v mé paměti.  
Za rohem jsem trochu zpomalila, ale pořád rázným a naštvaným krokem jsem došla k místu, kde jsme předtím s holkami seděly. Yejin a Sangmi se právě bavily nad sklenkou bůhví čeho. Sebrala jsem všechny svoje věci a aniž bych jim něco řekla, pokračovala jsem dál na své cestě pryč odtud. _Pryč od tohohle šílenství.  
_ „Hyejin, počkej, kam jdeš?“ Yejin se zvedla z pohovky a vydala se za mnou.  
Sangmi nechala na stole nějaké peníze a pak ji následovala.  
Venku před klubem jsem si stopla taxi a nastoupila dovnitř. Holky se mezitím vyřítily ven a ještě stihly zastavit můj taxík.  
„Můžeš mi říct, co se sakra děje?“ Yejin otevřela dveře od místa, kde jsem seděla, ale já je zase ihned zavřela a přes otevřené okénko se na ní znechuceně podívala.  
„Na nic se mě neptej.“ Odpověděla jsem a okénko zase zavřela. Pak jsem řidiči pokynula, aby mě zavezl do našeho hotelu. Vyjeli jsme na cestu a ty dvě jsme za sebou s nezájmem nechali.  
Hned jak jsem dorazila na pokoj, převlékla jsem se do pohodlnějšího oblečení. Černé šaty a červené lodičky, které patřily Sangmi, jsem nechala na její posteli a pak jsem popadla svůj kufr. Rychle jsem do něj naházela všechno oblečení a boty. V koupelně jsem popadla veškerou svojí kosmetiku a v pokoji po sobě aspoň trochu uklidila. Zrovna když jsem se snažila zmáčknout a zavřít svůj směšný kufr, do pokoje vpadly ty dvě.  
„Hyejin! Co to sakra vyvádíš?“ Yejin mě chytila za zápěstí a odtrhla mě od mého kufru.  
„Nevidíš snad? Vracím se zpátky do Seoulu.“ Vytrhla jsem se z jejího sevření a vrátila se zpět k tomu, co jsem před chvílí dělala.  
„Jak se chceš teď, v noci, vrátit zpátky?“ Vložila se do toho teď už skoro vystřízlivělá Sangmi.  
„Ještě není ani jedna hodina. Stíhám poslední autobus.“ Když se mi podařilo zacvaknout kufr, popadla jsem ze židle svůj kabát a začala se oblékat.  
„Neblázni. To není to nejbezpečnější řešení.Vyspíme se a ráno všechno vyřešíme, ano? Uvidíš, že ráno budeš přemýšlet úplně jinak.“ Sangmi se posadila na moji postel a snažila se získat si mě spíše klidným a vyrovnaným tónem.  
„Můžeš mi vlastně vůbec vysvětlit, o co kurva jde? Co se děje? Co jsi tam proboha viděla?“ Yejin se o žádný klid nepokoušela. _Naopak._ Doslova pěnila a dávala mi to viditelně najevo.  
Ale mně to v ten moment ani trochu nezajímalo. Stačilo si jen na vteřinku vzpomenout a všechno se to zase vynořilo v jasných barvách na povrch a nešlo se toho zbavit. Ještě stále jsem to před očima viděla tak živě, jakoby se to neustále dělo. _Jakoby to nikdy neskončilo._  
„Věř mi, nechceš to slyšet.“ Popadla jsem svou kabelku, hodila si ji přes rameno a pak jsem z postele sundala svůj kufr. „Holky, promiňte.“  
Rychle jsem odtamtud vypadla, než stihly začít cokoliv namítat, a chodbou jsem se řítila k výtahu. Před hotelem na mě stále čekal taxík, do kterého jsem nasedla a chvíli na to odjela chytit poslední autobus do Seoulu.

 

*****  
**

Autobus mě těsně před pátou hodinou ranní vyhodil na zastávce kousek od našeho domu, takže jsem dorazila brzo ráno, když všichni ještě spali a nikdo si tak ničeho nevšiml. Během skoro čtyřhodinové cesty z Gangneung zpátky do Seoulu jsem nezvedla asi deset hovorů od Yejin a dalších sedm od Sangmi. Ne, že bych s nimi nechtěla mluvit – chtěla a dost možná bych to i potřebovala – ale nemohla jsem si to dovolit. Znala jsem se, najednou bych měla potřebu se se vším svěřit, nebo bych se minimálně prokecla a to nepřicházelo v úvahu. Tohle jsem nejdřív musela rozdýchat a pak na to do konce života zapomenout. _Jestli toho budu schopná._  
Jakmile jsem ve svém pokoji odhodila zavazadla stranou a posadila se na svoji měkkou postel, oddechla jsem si. Byla jsem unavená, skoro bych mohla říct vyčerpaná, a psychicky zdeptaná. Rozsvítila jsem lampičku a podívala se na svůj stolek. Ležel na něm sešit z chemie.  
Vybavila jsem si celý ten incident a poprvé za tu noc jsem konečně nechala volný průchod svým pocitům. Byla jsem ze všeho nadmíru zmatená, cítila jsem se podvedená a zrazená a někde hluboko uvnitř jsem v sobě dusila žalostný pláč. A nejhorší na tom všem bylo, jak moc mě teď bolelo srdce. Bolest z neopětované lásky a zklamání z milované osoby byla horší, než ty ostatní. Raději bych si srdce nechala tisíckrát pošlapat, vyrvat a nebo probodnout…cokoliv, jen ne tohle.  
Po tváři se mi skutálela jedna zbloudilá slza a dopadla na moje v klíně sepjaté ruce. Za ní následovala další a další. Ani jsem se nesnažila to zastavit. Věděla jsem, že by to bylo marné. Namísto toho jsem se položila na postel, rukama objala svůj obrovský polštář a nechala slzy, aby ho smáčely, jak je libo.  
To ráno jsem se v podstatě ubrečela do spánku.


	11. 10.kapitola

Posledních pár dní se podobalo peklu.  
To, co se stalo v Gangneung, mě nenechalo chvíli v klidu. Nemohla jsem se na nic soustředit, nedokázala jsem jasně myslet a hlavně jsem nebyla schopná to dostat z hlavy. Pořád jsem to živě viděla před svýma očima, ať jsem dělala cokoliv nebo šla kamkoliv. V noci jsem nespala, protože jsem se bála toho, s čím bych se setkala ve svých snech. Do školy jsem pár dní nechodila, protože jsem v sobě nedokázala najít dost odvahy čelit tomu všemu tváří v tvář a dívat se mu do očí. Proto jsem raději onemocněla s falešnou chřipkou a na týden se zašila doma, ve svém pokoji. Jenže chřipku jsem nemohla předstírat věčně. Jednoho dne jsem v sobě prostě musela zalovit, najít kuráž a konečně se tomu postavit.  
V momentě, kdy jsem vkročila do autobusu a posadila se na své obvyklé místo, zachvátila mě panika. _Teď už není cesty zpět._ Na další zastávce nastoupí profesor Zhang a já se tomu už dál nebudu moct vyhýbat. Byla jsem nervozní z toho, jak celé setkání proběhne. Nevěděla jsem, jak se mám k němu chovat, jak s ním mám mluvit a jestli se o tom mám zmiňovat. Ještě nervóznější jsem ale byla z toho, jak se zachová on ke mně. Břicho mě z toho bolelo tak, že jsem čekala, kdy to na mě přijde a já tu někoho pozvracím. Neustále jsem si kousala nehty, abych se alespoň trochu zabavila a pořád na to nemyslela, protože tím na tom nic nezměním. Jenže moje hlava toho byla plná. Přeplněná.  
A tak jsem na místě, kde profesor pravidelně nastupuje, čekala a čekala, než se profesor objeví ve dveřích a nastoupí do autobusu a snažila jsem se si v hlavě nějak uspořádat, jak by to mělo proběhnout, abychom z toho oba dva vyšli bez úhony. Jenže jsem se nedočkala. Profesor nenastoupil. Na zastávce se ten den vůbec neobjevil.  
Když jsme odtamtud odjížděli, dívala jsem se z okénka na prázdnou lavičku pod plastovou stříškou, kde profesor pokaždé sedával. Měla jsem z toho smíšené pocity. Na jednu stranu se mi obrovsky ulevilo, že jsem se tomu vyhnula, ale když jsem se na svoje emoce trochu více soustředila, našla jsem v sobě i malou kapku zklamání. Někde hluboko uvnitř sebe jsem zoufale toužila vidět ho a ujistit se, že to všechno bylo jen jedno velké nedorozumění.

 

*****  
**

Když ten den nadešla hodina chemie, vkročila jsem do třídy s určitým vnitřním klidem. To, že dnes profesor nejel autobusem, zřejmě znamenalo, že z nějakého důvodu dnes nedorazil a tudíž jsem počítala s tím, že hodina bude suplovaná. Zároveň jsem měla i o něco lehčí srdce, protože jsem si konečně promluvila s Yejin a všechno jí nějakým způsobem vysvětlila. Verze, kterou jsem ji přednesla, samozřejmě byla mírně upravená a vůbec se nezmiňovala o žádných spojitostech s profesorem. _Na to jsem byla velice opatrná.  
_ Lehkost mého srdce a klid v duši se ale rázem vypařily, když do třídy vešel profesor Zhang, jako obvykle naprosto sebevědomě a vyrovnaně, ve svém typickém černém obleku. Desky si položil na stůl a s mírným úsměvem zvedl hlavu do prostoru třídy. Úsměv na jeho tváři ale rychle povadl, když si všiml, kdo sedí hned naproti němu v lavici, kterou dnes zřejmě stále očekával prázdnou.  
Jeho oči vyhledaly ty moje. Oba dva jsme toho druhého ostražitě sledovali a třída se začala plnit napjatou atmosférou. Napětí mezi námi bylo tak silné, že si ho kromě nás dvou všimli i ostatní ve třídě. Všichni si šeptali a šuškali, pokukovali po nás a rozhodně věděli, že se něco děje.  
„Ehm. Vidím, že Hyejin je opět mezi námi. Do příští hodiny si doplň chybějící látku.“ Profesor konečně prolomil ledy a otočil se zády ke třídě, aby na tabuli napsal datum a téma hodiny.  
„Dobře.“ Já na to jen ostýchavě kývla hlavou.  
„Takže… Metabolismus sacharidů a lipidů už máme za sebou. Poslední, co nám zbývá, je metabolismus bílkovin a nukleových kyselin, který mně osobně přijde nejzajímavější. Dávejte dobrý pozor.“ Profesor se vžil do své role a křída začala skřípat po tabuli.  
Já jsem ale neměla nejmenší úmysl dávat pozor. V hlavě jsem z toho všeho měla pěkný bordel a poprvé v životě mě ani trochu nezajímala chemie. V tuhle chvíli mě zajímalo jen jedno. Jak může být tak v klidu? Jak může dělat, že se vůbec nic neděje? Jako bych vůbec nic neviděla. _Jako bych nevěděla, že náš milovaný profesor má dvojí identitu.  
_ Byla jsem znechucená jeho lehkovážným přístupem a tím, jak předstíral, že je něco, co doopravdy vůbec není. _Sakra, vždyť on je ve dne profesorem a v noci striptérem!_ Z ničeho nic mi ruply nervy a to, co jsem v sobě už několik dní dusila, najednou vybuchlo.  
„Už víme, že máme dvacet aminokyselin – osm z nich je esenciálních a člověk je musí přijmout v potravě. Těch zbylých dvanáct nazýváme neesenciální a organismus si je dokáže syntetizovat přeměnou jiných aminokyselin.“ Profesor Zhang se otočil ke třídě, aby se ujistil, že nikdo nemá nějaké dotazy.  
Mě ale tahle informace celkem zaujala. Zvedla jsem svou ruku na dotaz a přitom jsem se vnitřně obrnila, protože jsem se právě chystala do bitvy.  
„Ano, Hyejin?“  
„Pokud to chápu správně, profesore, tak se vlastně děje to, že jedna aminokyselina vystupuje jako úplně jiná aminokyselina.“ Dala jsem svou ruku zase zpátky dolů a opřela jsem se zády o židli.  
„Chápeš to naprosto správně, Hyejin. Proč se ptáš?“ Posadil se na katedru a založil si ruce na hrudníku.  
„Jen mě to fascinuje a zaráží zároveň. Z jakého důvodu se ta určitá aminokyselina vydává za něco jiného? Za něco, co ve skutečnosti vlastně vůbec není.“ Nasadila jsem trochu pohrdavý tón a podívala jsem se přímo do jeho očí. Zadívala jsem se hodně hluboko a hledala jsem v nich odpověď na to, co mě tolik zajímalo.  
„Možná, že je to pro ní za určitých podmínek výhodné. Stejně tak pro organismus, kterého je součástí.“ Profesor vstal z katedry a popošel dopředu, blíž k mé lavici. Tón jeho hlasu se dost podobal tomu mému. Byl útočný ale i obranný zároveň.  
Poznala jsem, že ví, co se právě děje. Že právě teď vůbec není řeč o aminokyselinách, ale že mezi námi kvůli tomu, co se stalo, došlo ke střetu.  
„Co je sakra výhodnýho na tom, že se takhle ponižuje a pak se tváří, jakoby se nechumelilo?!“ Zvýšila jsem na něj hlas a v tom celá třída utichla.  
Profesor Zhang na mě zůstal zírat s vykulenýma očima a naprosto zděšeným výrazem. Já jsem z něj nespouštěla oči a naštvaně jsem funěla a oddechovala. A zbytek třídy celé tohle divadlo zaujatě pozoroval. _Dokud nezazvonilo._  
Profesor si viditelně oddechnul a trochu se uklidnil. Pak poslal celou třídu ven. Jelikož jsem s ním už nemohla vydržet v jedné místnosti, začala jsem si balit tašku, abych se mohla sebrat a vypadnout. Vydala jsem se na odchod, ale profesorův hlas mě zastavil.  
„Jung Hyejin! Ty ne. Ty jdeš se mnou do kabinetu. Hned teď.“


	12. 11.kapitola

Profesor mě chytil za ruku a doslova mě dotáhl do svého kabinetu. Zavřel za námi dveře a hodil mě na koženou sedačku poblíž jeho pracovního stolu, o který se následně rukama opřel a nahlas si povzdechl. Pak se otočil, sundal si černé sako a mrštil s ním na stůl. Posadil se na něj a rukou si prohrábl vlasy.  
„Co to mělo sakra znamenat?! Víš, co jsi málem způsobila?“  
Šel z něj strach. Hrudník se mu zvedal v nepravidelných intervalech, zorničky se mu rozšířily a jeho čelo bylo orosené, to všechno v důsledku nesnesitelného vzteku. Ale nebyl jediný, komu právě vzteky proudila žilami horká krev.  
„Jestli jste si myslel, že budu dělat, jakože nic, tak jste se šeredně mýlil, profesore. To, co se stalo...to, co jsem viděla, se nedá jen tak zapomenout. Nejsem schopná to jen tak hodit za hlavu a předstírat, že je všechno v pořádku. Není. Nic není v pořádku.“ Zvedla jsem se z pohovky a postavila se hned naproti němu. Ruce jsem si v obranném gestu založila na hrudníku a rty jsem stáhla do úzké linky. _Byla jsem opravdu hodně naštvaná.  
_ „Huh? Slyšel jsem dobře?“ Profesor své překvapení nad mým chováním vůbec neskrýval. Právě naopak. Jeho ústa zůstala dokořán a očima stále těkal ze strany na stranu.  
„Slyšel jste naprosto perfektně, profesore. Víte, měla jsem k vám úctu. Respektovala jsem vás, vzhlížela jsem k vám, měla jsem vás ráda...a nejen to. Ale fatálně jste mě zklamal, profesore. Vždycky jsem si myslela, že jste nevinný, charismatický a slušný člověk a vy jste se zatím po nocích kroutil u tyče ve strip klubech!“ Křičela jsem na něj, s rukama zaťatýma v pěst a úplně jsem zapomněla na veškeré svoje hranice.  
Profesor ke mně okamžitě přispěchal, přiblížil se doslova na milimetry a jednou rukou mi zacpal ústa. Díval se na mě ze své výšky, jeho obličej nebezpečně blízko tomu mému, až jsem mohla cítit jeho horký dech na kůži svého krku. _Srdce se mi rozbušilo na maximum.  
_ „Zbláznila jsi se, Hyejin?!“ Skousl si ret a trochu nakrčil obočí. _Na sucho jsem polkla.  
_ Ale musela jsem se vzpamatovat. Tohle nebyla situace, kdy jsem si mohla dovolit snít a nechat se unášet fantaziemi. Odstrčila jsem ho od sebe a zhluboka se nadechla.  
„Omlouvám se, profesore, ale tohle není správné. Obávám se, že nebudu mít jinou možnost, než všechno nahlásit univerzitní komisi.“  
Nemohla jsem uvěřit tomu, že jsem to řekla. Že ta slova opustila má ústa tak jednoduše. _Opravdu bych byla schopná tam jít a nařknout profesora před univerzitní komisí? Vážně bych ho dokázala tak snadno potopit?  
_ Jakmile si uvědomil, co jsem právě vyslovila, jeho oči se rozsvítily tak, jako když se šelma dívá na kořist, kterou chce v následujících vteřinách roztrhat na kusy. Udělal jeden krok směrem ke mně a byli jsme zase tam, kde předtím.  
„Ať tě to ani nenapadne. Mluvím seriózně. Jestli jenom jednou pípneš, komukoliv, nebudu na tebe brát žádné ohledy. Radím ti, zamkni tu svoji pusinku a klíč zahoď někam hodně, ale hodně daleko.“  
„A proč bych to jako měla dělat?“  
Neustále jsem se bránila, a to i přesto, že jsem už dopředu věděla, že tuhle bitvu jsem stejně prohrála. Jednak jsem z něj, ačkoli jsem to nechtěla přiznávat, měla tak trochu strach a navíc jsem někde hluboko uvnitř věděla, že bych to na něj prostě nedokázala říct. Ať jsem ho teď za to nenáviděla sebevíc, pořád jsem ho milovala a tušila jsem, že se přes to jednou přenesu. _Někdy.  
_ „Na to mám poměrně jednoduchou odpověď. Jdu ke dnu, jdeš taky. Stáhnu tě s sebou, žádné slitování. Můžeš pak zapomenout na tuhle i kteroukoli další univerzitu. Ujistím se, že nikdy v životě nedostuduješ. Proto tohle tajemství musí zůstat jen mezi námi dvěma.“ Sebral ze stolu svoje sako a zase si ho oblékl. „Teď mě omluv.“ Vydal se na odchod, ale já jsem v sobě dusila ještě jednu poslední otázku.  
„Profesore.“ Vykřikla jsem a až potom, co jsem uslyšela, jak jeho kroky ustaly, jsem se otočila.  
„Co?“ Odpověděl, ale neotočil se.  
„Proč to děláte?“ Oči se mi zalily slzami, které pak stekly přes moje tváře a dopadly na čistě bílou halenku.  
Na setinku, možná vteřinu, se na mě podíval přes rameno, ale pak se zase otočil a odešel bez jednoho jediného slova. _Nechal mě tam se doslova dusit ve vlastní šťávě._

 

*****  
**

Po zbytek dne jsem pak byla úplně mimo sebe. Na hodinách jsem jen zírala do prázdna a po škole jsem se procházela jako tělo bez duše. Yejin správně odhadla, že by měla raději mlčet a nechat to být, a tak se celý den poměrně úspěšně držela. Na obědě už to ale dál nemohla vydržet.  
„Hyejin?“ Začala opatrně.  
„Hm?“  
„Vím, že o tom asi nechceš mluvit, ale co se s tebou děje? Souvisí to nějak s tím, co se stalo na hodině chemie?“  
Chvíli jsem se odhodlávala, ale nakonec jsem usoudila, že jí můžu říct aspoň tolik. „Jo, souvisí.“  
„A o co šlo? Moc jsem to z toho nepochopila, ale nějak jsi se nepohodla s profesorem?“ Naklonila se blíž ke mně a zvědavě se vyptávala.  
Měla jsem takovou chuť jí všechno říct. Požádat ji o pomoc a o radu, ale nedokázala jsem to. Ač jsem chtěla, hrozně moc, nepodařilo se mi rozvázat jazyk. _Ani jsem mu nic neslíbila, ale stejně jsem vůči němu cítila určitou povinnost.  
_ „Tak něco, ale není to nic, s čím by sis měla dělat starosti. Později jsme si to vyříkali.“  
„A co ti vlastně řekl v kabinetě? Křičel na tebe, byl hnusnej, nebo něco?“  
„Ne, ne. Vůbec. Jen jsme si to v klidu všechno vysvětlili.“ Zalhala jsem, abych ji uklidnila. _Ale já nikdy moc dobře lhát neuměla._  
„No fajn, už to nebudu řešit. Ale poslední dobou se chováš divně, Hyejin. Točí se kolem tebe spoustu záhad a problémů. Nejdřív to, jak jsi zkolabovala, potom ten víkend v Gangneung a teď tohle.“  
„Mohli bychom změnit téma hovoru?“ Usmála jsem se na ní a předstírala, že je všechno v naprostém pořádku.  
Ale to, jak bleskovou rychlostí si spojila věci dohromady, mě do určité míry vyděsilo.


	13. 12.kapitola

Čekala mě další cesta autobusem do školy. _A upřímně?_ Po včerejším střetu s profesorem jsem z ní byla ještě o špetku víc nervózní, než včera. Obracela jsem se ke všem bohům na nebesích, aby vyslyšeli moje modlitby a profesor se tu dnes opět neukázal. Nedovolila jsem si na chvíli rozplést prsty a zpocené dlaně jsem stále držela křečovitě sepjaté v klíně, neustále pohledem hypnotizujíc dveře u řidiče. Nebylo dne, kdybych se té společné cestě do školy chtěla vyhnout tolika jako právě dnes. Nechtěla jsem s ním mluvit. Ne dnes. Ne teď. Ne po tom, co se stalo včera. Potřebovala jsem čas. _Ale nebylo mi ho dopřáno.  
_ Když jsem ho zahlédla, jak se už ode dveří snaží vyhledat moje oči a přijít na to, v jakém jsem asi zrovna rozpoložení, věděla jsem, že se tomu nevyhnu ani o kousíček. Věděla jsem, že mě ta konverzace čeká, ač jsem ji za žádnou cenu vést nechtěla. Dívala jsem se, jak záměrně pomalu klade jednu nohu za druhou a dává si na čas, čímž brzdí polovinu lidí v celém autobuse, kteří se chtějí někam pohnout. Se zatajeným dechem jsem čekala, co se stane – zda-li si ke mně přisedne a nebo jen projde okolo a nechá mě přemýšlet o tom, co se svým životem dělám špatně, že mě potkávají takové situace. Hned, jak došel k volnému sedadlu vedle mě, zastavil se a následně se otočil směrem ke mně. Pohledu do jeho očí jsem se vyhýbala z jednoho prostého důvodu – nevěděla jsem, co by to se mnou provedlo. Intenzita celé té situace mi bez jediné přestávky brnkala na nervy a nenechávala mě ani v tom nejmenším klidu. Doslova jsem umírala. Ta chvíle trvala moc dlouho, zdála se jako věčnost. _A s každou její vteřinou mi bylo čím dál tím víc na omdlení.  
_ Pak se sedadlo vedle mě prohnulo pod jeho vahou a celé to působilo tak familiérně. Jako za starých časů. Na setinu vteřiny jsem zapomněla na to, co teď ztěžovalo naše společné soužití na téhle planetě. Myslela jsem si, že je úplně normální den, kdy si profesor po dlouhé době zase prostě sedl vedle mě v autobuse, abychom si mohli společně povídat během cesty do školy, kde se pak znovu setkáme na úplně normální a běžné hodině chemie. Běžného na tom ale nebylo nic. Právě naopak. Jakmile jsem uviděla profesorův ztrhaný obličej, pytle pod oteklýma očima z probdělé noci a ustaraný výraz, došlo mi jak absolutně neobyčejná tahle situace je.  
„Pojďme si promluvit, Hyejin.“  
„Není o čem.“  
Bylo toho spoustu, o čem bychom si měli promluvit. Mohli bychom mluvit celý den a celou noc a stejně bychom všechno nevyřešili. Přišlo mi, že tohle východisko z nějakého důvodu nemělo. Jenže já neměla odvahu s ním o tom mluvit.  
„Tak mě aspoň poslouchej. Včera...já...přehnal jsem to. Neměl jsem na tebe být tak hrubý. Celou noc jsem nad tím přemýšlel a udělal jsem chybu. Omlouvám se. Byl jsem prostě jen vytočený a jednal jsem s horkou hlavou. Nicméně to, na čem jsme se dohodli, pořád platí. Moje tajemství se nesmí nikdo, vážně nikdo, dozvědět. Musí to zůstat jen mezi námi dvěma, rozumíš?“  
Věděla jsem, že se na mě dívá. Že mě prosí nejen svými slovy ale i svýma očima. _A já si uvědomovala, jakou pro ty oči mám slabost._ Proto jsem se ani na malou chvíli nepodívala jeho směrem.  
„Pokud si pamatuji, na ničem jsme se nedohodli, profesore.“  
„Hyejin!“ Zvýšil hlas o trochu víc, než možná měl v úmyslu a hlavy v autobuse se postupně začaly otáčet. Rozhlédl se a pak se ke mně naklonil. „Hyejin, spolupracuj trochu!“ Zašeptal a zatřásl s mým ramenem.  
Měla jsem v tuhle chvíli jinou možnost než kapitulovat? Neměla. Alespoň jsem o žádné nevěděla.  
„Nemusíte mít starost, profesore. Nikomu nic neřeknu. Nechci jim zkazit život.“ Vyštěkla jsem potichu a v afektu k němu stočila pohled. _Svou chybu jsem si ale uvědomila příliš pozdě.  
_ To, jak si ulevil, když z jeho beder opadla obrovská starost, se na jeho obličeji okamžitě projevilo. Jeho čokoládově hnědé oči se najednou rozzářily a jeho tvář ozdobil drobný úsměv. Pomalu sundal ruku z mého ramene a její absence mě okamžitě zasáhla. Nedala jsem to na sobě znát a chvíli jsem čekala, co udělá. Ale místo toho, aby si ruku složil zpět do klína, jak jsem očekávala, ji najednou ovinul kolem mých ramen a přitáhl si mě k sobě. _Moje srdce vynechalo jeden úder._  
„Věděl jsem, že tobě můžu věřit.“ Druhou rukou mi načechral vlasy a poplácal mě po hlavě. Pak se ode mě zase odtáhl.  
Nepamatuji si přesně, jak dlouho to trvalo, než jsem se dokázala nadechnout a odpovědět mu na to, protože můj mozek tenkrát na chvíli přestal fungovat. Bylo to něco jako restart – víte, jako když váš počítač už prostě nezvládá a tak se sám od sebe vypne, aby se vzpamatoval a pak se zase sám nahodí. Šok z toho nečekaného tělesného kontaktu mi jeden z takových restartů způsobil, jinak bych byla hodnou dobu mimo, neschopná komunikovat nebo cokoliv dělat.  
„To, že respektuji vaše přání a budu to držet v tajnosti, pořád neznamená, že s tím souhlasím. Nelíbí se mi to a myslím si, že byste s tím měl přestat. Alespoň do budoucna.“ Konečně jsem svůj pohled zase odvrátila pryč od něj.  
On se tomu jen tiše zasmál a ponechal moji poznámku bez komentáře.  
Během několika minut jsme dorazili ke škole a vystoupili jsme z autobusu, ve kterém už se kvůli té atmosféře pomalu přestávalo dát dýchat. Profesor se mi postavil do cesty a trochu si upravil oblečení. Dnes byl poměrně jednoduše, na jeho styl až moc jednoduše, oblečen. Modré džíny si povytáhl trochu do pasu a černou bundu, pod kterou se skrývalo ne úplně obyčejné bílé triko, si zapnul až ke krku, jelikož zima v tomhle období dosáhla na každého.  
„Dnes máš chemii hned první hodinu, nemýlím se?“ Jeho ruce zapluly do kapes.  
Kývla jsem na jeho otázku, protože jsem zrovna teď neměla slov, natož vět, na rozdávání.  
„Výborně, tak vyrazíme spolu, hm?“ Udělal krok směrem ke vchodu a když se ujistil, že ho budu bezpečně následovat, vydal se na poměrně kratičkou cestu.  
Celou dobu jsem šla pomalu za ním, oči přikované k jeho zádům, přemýšlejíc nad tím, do čeho jsem se to zamotala. Nebyla jsem první ani poslední studentka, jež se zamilovala do svého profesora, ale rozhodně jsem byla první a poslední studentka, která znala tajemství takového rozměru, že se nevědomky nechala stáhnout do pasti, ze které později už nebylo úniku.


	14. 13.kapitola

Třídou se rozlehlo hlasité zvonění.  
„Tak jo, lidi, ještě chvíli vydržte na svých místech!“ Profesor zavelel ještě než se třída stihla vyprázdnit.  
Seděla jsem na svém místě a netrpělivě jsem čekala, co důležitého má profesor na srdci. Od toho incidentu už uběhlo několik dní a dalo by se říct, že atmosféra mezi mnou a profesorem se zase navrátila k normálu, ale stejně jsem pokaždé, kdy profesor otevřel ústa a chystal se promluvit, byla ostražitá a nervózní z toho, co z něj vypadne. Člověk nikdy neví a zvlášť, když je tak trochu paranoidní.  
„Tiše! Čím dřív vám to povím, tím dřív odtud budete moct odejít.“ Hlučno ve třídě profesor rozsekl tím, že nám nabídl vidinu svobody. Všichni okamžitě ztichli a začali svou pozornost věnovat profesorovi.  
„Dobře, díky. Chtěl jsem se jenom v rychlosti zmínit o chemické olympiádě, která bude probíhat v následujících několika týdnech. Nejste úplně marná třída a jsou mezi vámi i velmi nadaní studenti chemie, proto jsem vás chtěl vyzvat k tomu, abyste se přihlásili, máte-li o to skutečný zájem.“ Profesor si na chvíli sundal brýle a posadil se na katedru a jeho typický černý oblek se na něm napnul. Ticho, které si předtím vybojoval, ho teď viditelně znepokojovalo. Nezvedla se ani jedna ruka.  
„Pokud se bojíte toho, že nemáte dostatečné vědomosti a že byste snad nezvládli zadání vyřešit, nedělejte si s tím hlavu. Každému, kdo by měl zájem, jsem mile rád ochoten pomoci. Můžeme se domluvit na pravidelných setkáních, kde se budeme věnovat různým příkladům a přípravám na školní, případně městské kolo olympiády. Když všechno půjde dobře, můžete se přes krajské kolo nakonec dostat až do toho národního. Měl by někdo zájem?“  
Nenápadně jsem se rozhlédla po třídě. Na některých jedincích bylo vidět, že se ani nesnaží o tom přemýšlet. Jiní, kteří nad tím možná chvíli přemýšleli, pak stejně zakroutili hlavou a myšlenku na olympiádu z chemie zase opustili. Nakonec se ani tentokrát nezvedla žádná ruka. Stočila jsem pohled zase zpátky dopředu a na chvíli jsem se nad tím pozastavila. Byla jsem si jistá, že bych neměla problém se dostat až do národního kola. Zmínka o účasti na národním kole chemické olympiády, případně jeho výhra, by se pak na mém životopise náramně vyjímala. _Navíc to byla možnost, jak s profesorem trávit trochu víc času o samotě._  
Moje ruka vystřelila do vzduchu, než jsem to stihla s čistou hlavou zvážit.  
Všimla jsem si profesorova výrazu ve tváři, ze kterého se dalo snadno vyčíst, že ho to přinejmenším vyvedlo z míry. Ale rychle se zase vzpamatoval.  
„D-dobře, Hyejin. Jsem rád, že se přihlásil aspoň někdo.“ Usmál se na mě a já jsem svou ruku zase pomalu položila na lavici. „Později se domluvíme na pravidelných schůzkách kvůli přípravám. Vlastně...nemáš čas už dnes po škole?“  
„Ano, mám.“  
„Výborně. Až skončíš, počkej na mě v kabinetu. Tak a teď už vás nebudu zdržovat, můžete jít.“ Profesor si opět nasadil brýle a zamířil k sobě do kabinetu.  
Já jsem se vydala na další hodinu.

 

*****  
**

Po vyučování jsem na profesora Zhanga čekala v jeho kabinetě, jak jsme se domluvili. Seděla jsem na té mně už celkem dobře známé pohovce a nervózně jsem prsty bubnovala na kůži, kterou byla potažená. Začínala jsem pomalu litovat toho, že jsem se do toho vůbec pustila. V tu chvíli jsem určitě neuvažovala jasně, protože jinak bych na to v životě nepřistoupila.  
Než profesor dorazil, ještě jsem zkontrolovala, jak vypadám. Své černé po ramena dlouhé vlasy jsem lehce načechrala, stejně jako ofinu. Zkontrolovala jsem i svůj velmi jednoduchý a přirozený makeup a v neposlední řadě jsem si uhladila i oblečení, abych působila upraveně. Dnes jsem na sobě měla černý rolák s dlouhými rukávy, hnědou kostkovanou sukni a k ní černé silonky a vysoké černé kozačky s decentním podpatkem, které mi před nedávnem pomohla vybrat Yejin. I když jsem si uvědomovala, jak směšně to asi musí působit, nemohla jsem si pomoct. Potřebovala jsem mít přinejmenším pocit, že vypadám aspoň trochu normálně, abych měla klid v duši.  
Když se otevřely dveře, rychle jsem se opřela hluboko do sedačky a snažila jsem se alespoň vypadat uvolněně a chovat se přirozeně, i přestože jsem nervozitou skoro ani neviděla. Profesor se vteřinku na to objevil ve dveřích, v ruce hrnek kávy a sako přehozené přes předloktí.  
„Ah, Hyejin, dobře, že už jsi tady. Posaď se ke stolu.“ Pokynul mi hlavou a sám se posadil ke stolu naproti mně. Napil se kávy a vytáhl svůj diář. „Nejprve se domluvíme, kdy budeme mít čas se scházet. Co třeba každé úterý a čtvrtek od čtyř, vyhovovalo by ti to?“ Podíval se na mě zpod svých brýlí.  
„Jo, to by šlo.“ Kývla jsem na to a zastrčila si pár pramenů za ucho.  
„Výborně, tak se do toho hned pustíme. Připravil jsem si pro tebe pár zadání školních kol z minulých let, která by bylo dobré si projít. Jsem si vědom toho, že ty asi nepotřebuješ řešit každý jednotlivý příklad, ale označil jsem některé úlohy, které by sis měla zkusit vyřešit.“ Vstal ze svého místa a položil přede mě, troufám si říct, celkem velký štos papírů.  
Zděšeně jsem se na něj podívala. „Tohle všechno si mám projít?“  
„Neboj se, máš na to týden. Dnes s tím jen začni. Já zatím budu opravovat písemky, jestli ti to nevadí. Když budeš něco potřebovat, řekni mi.“ Posadil se zase zpátky ke stolu a pustil se do opravování písemek.  
Půjčila jsem si propisku, která ležela na jeho stole a začala jsem si pročítat prvních pár listů. Hned na první pohled jsem poznala, že s tím nebudu mít absolutně žádný problém. Vždy, když jsem došla k označené úloze, pořádně jsem si ji přečetla a bez problému ji vyřešila. U ostatních úloh jsem si jen všímala, jakého jsou typu, abych věděla, co zhruba mohu v letošním zadání očekávat. Po chvíli jsem ale došla k úloze, k jejímuž vyřešení bylo potřeba tabulek. _A ty jsem u sebe neměla.  
_ „Profesore?“ Váhavě jsem ho oslovila.  
„Potřebuješ něco?“ Zvedl hlavu od písemky a usmál se na mě.  
„Máte tady tabulky? Já mám ty svoje doma.“  
„Tady v té poličce, úplně nahoře. Ale dávej pozor, ta polička není úplně stabilní.“ Pak zase sklopil hlavu k opravování písemek.  
Vstala jsem od stolu a zaostřila na horní příčku poličky. Opravdu jsem tam uviděla tabulky, které jsem potřebovala. Ale byly trochu moc vysoko. Stoupla jsem si na první příčku a natáhla jsem se pro tabulky. Polička se trochu zatřásla. Najednou jsem uslyšela drhnutí židle o podlahu, jak profesor vstal od stolu, vzal mě za ruku a strhl si mě k sobě do náručí. Přivinul si mě těsně k sobě a hlavu mi přikryl dlaní jedné ruky. Hned vedle nás se na zem sesypala hromada robustních těžkých knih.  
Polekala jsem se tak moc, že jsem v šoku zůstala stát schovaná v profesorově náručí, zrychleně jsem mu dýchala na hruď a snažila jsem se trochu uklidnit. _Kdyby profesor tak pohotově nezasáhl, tohle všechno mi mohlo spadnout na hlavu a poslat mě do hlubokého bezvědomí.  
_ „Panebože, Hyejin, jsi v pořádku?!“ Profesor se ode mě odtáhl sotva na délku paží a začal kontrolovat můj zdravotní stav.  
„Nic se mi nestalo, profesore.“ Odpověděla jsem tiše, napůl pořád v profesorově náručí.  
Profesor si viditelně oddechl a na chvíli zavřel oči. Jeho stisk na mých pažích neslábl, pořád si mě držel přivinutou k sobě a neodvažoval se mě pustit.  
„Poslouchala jsi mě vůbec, když jsem ti říkal, aby sis dávala pozor? Víš, co všechno se ti mohlo stát? Bože, jen si to představím...“ Díval se mi přímo do očí a i když byl možná trochu naštvaný, mluvil tiše a klidně.  
Já mu v tu chvíli nedokázala odpovědět. Neměla jsem sílu ani otevřít ústa. Jen jsem zírala do těch jeho čokoládových očí, z blízkosti, o které se mi ani nesnilo a ze všech svých sil jsem se snažila ignorovat husí kůži, která mi vyskákala na všech místech, kde se mě byť jen na vteřinku dotkl. Můj pohled automaticky sklouzl dolů, na jeho ústa. Při pohledu na jeho plné červené rty jsem na sucho polkla. Co bych v tu chvíli dala za to, kdyby se dotkly těch mých, přitiskly se na ně a konečně mě, po tak dlouhé době, políbily. _Ale realita jednou musela udeřit.  
_ Profesorův stisk nakonec povolil, jeho ruce mě pustily a on se ode mě úplně odtáhl. Párkrát zamrkal a pak se zhluboka nadechl, než se otočil a odešel zpět ke svému stolu.  
„Pro dnešek by to myslím stačilo.“  
Naposledy jsem na něj pohlédla a pak jsem se oklepala. Podívala jsem se dolů, na tu hromadu knih, která tam ležela kvůli mně. _Než zmizím, měla bych to aspoň uklidit._ Sehnula jsem se dolů a začala jsem knihy sbírat a skládat na hromádku. Profesor ke mně přispěchal, klekl si vedle mě a natáhl ruku pro jednu z knih. Přitom se náhodou dotkl mé ruky. Jakmile se jeho kůže otřela o tu moji, projel mnou takřka elektrizující pocit. V obranném gestu jsem ruku rychle stáhla ke svému tělu.  
„Nech to být, Hyejin, a běž už domů. Já to uklidím.“ Promluvil najednou velice odměřeně a vzal do rukou první hromadu knih. Odešel ke stolu, kam položil knihy a podal mi papíry s úlohami. „Tohle si prostuduj, uvidíme se příště.“  
„Dobře. Na shledanou, profesore.“ Vzala jsem si od něj papíry, hodila si na rameno svou tašku a opustila jsem jeho kabinet.


	15. 14.kapitola

„A jak jdou přípravy na olympiádu? Už ti nezbývá moc času, ne?“ Yejin pootočila hlavu směrem ke mně a pohodila přitom svými blond vlasy.  
„Času je málo, ale jinak to jde vlastně docela dobře. Myslím, že jsem celkem slušně připravená.“ Nezapomněla jsem se trochu pochválit.  
Zrovna jsme chodbou spěchaly na další hodinu a taková normální konverzace úplně o ničem mi náramně prospívala. Poslední dobou totiž nic kolem mě nebylo normální. Samé drama. Samé problémy. _Samá tajemství.  
_ Háčkem ale bylo to, že tahle moje normální konverzace s Yejin se za chvíli měla zvrhnout v další drama s Hayoon.  
Náhle do mě někdo zezadu strčil a zastihl mě naprosto nepřipravenou. Až moc podezřele mi to připomínalo jednu situaci, kterou jsem docela nedávno zažila. Když jsem zpět získala svou rovnováhu, otočila jsem se čelem ke svému nepříteli. Nebyl to samozřejmě nikdo jiný, než Song Hayoon. _Zlá zrzavá bestie plná nenávisti.  
_ „Hayoon, ty poslední dobou vážně asi nemáš nic jinýho na práci, než do mě jenom strkat na chodbách, že jo? Je pouštění se do konfliktů se mnou tvoje jediná zábava? Nech mě hádat, co bude následovat. Začneš mi vyhrožovat, hm? Co po mně chceš tentokrát?“ Za posledních pár měsíců jsem se naučila, že nemá cenu se před ní stahovat do ulity. Vyšlo by to skoro nastejno, jako když jí to vrátím okamžitým protiúderem.  
„Už jsem tě několikrát varovala.“ Postavila se naproti mně, s rukama zkříženýma na prsou.  
Pohrdavě jsem si ji prohlédla. „O čem to zase mluvíš?“  
„V poslední době se nějak hodně motáš kolem profesora Zhanga. Radím ti, rychle s tím přestaň.“ Pomalým krokem se ke mně začala přibližovat.  
„Nechápu, co máš na mysli. Mám přestat chodit na jeho hodiny nebo co?“ Stejně jako ona jsem si ruce založila na hrudi, jako aspoň minimální gesto obrany.  
„Moc dobře vím, za jakým účelem jsi se přihlásila na tu olympiádu - abys mohla profesora svést, zatímco spolu budete sami, v jeho kabinetě.“  
„To mnohem víc zní jako důvod, kvůli kterýmu by ses na ní přihlásila ty, Hayoon.“ Tentokrát jsem proti ní vykročila já, poháněná vztekem, který ve mně tahle osoba dokázala vždy úplně spolehlivě rozvířit.  
„To by stačilo, ne?“ Yejin se do toho vložila a nervózně se zasmála, když si všimla, jak vražedně jsme se na sebe s Hayoon dívaly.  
„Co jsi to řekla?“ Hayoon se očividně hodně naštvala.  
V afektu ke mně natáhla ruku a strčila mě do ramene. Jenže úplně neodhadla, jak velkou sílu do toho vložila. Úplně jsem ztratila rovnováhu, zamotala se a spadla na skříňky za mnou. Při pádu jsem se uhodila do hlavy a tak jsem zůstala v bolestech sedět na zemi.  
„Song Hayoon!“  
Profesor Zhang, který v tu chvíli náhodou zrovna stál opodál, přiběhl a poklekl si hned vedle mě. Chytil mě do svých rukou a mírně se mnou zatřásl. „Hyejin, jsi v pořádku? Nestalo se ti nic?“  
„Ne, myslím, že ne.“ Sáhla jsem si na místo, kam jsem se uhodila a když jsem se podívala na svou ruku, zjistila jsem, že je celá od krve. _A profesor si toho všiml také.  
_ „Ukaž, vždyť ty krvácíš!“ Odhrnul mi vlasy z čela, aby se mohl podívat na moje zranění. Pak se otočil směrem k Hayoon, která to celé s falešným nevinným výrazem pozorovala.  
„Hayoon, všiml jsem si, a rozhodně nejsem jediný, že jsi v poslední době docela nasazená na Hyejin. Nejsem si jistý, jestli ti něco provedla, že ses na ní tak zaměřila, ale násilí není řešení. Jestli s tím okamžitě nepřestaneš, předložím tohle řediteli jako případ šikany!“ Profesor se rozhodně nedržel zpátky. Byl naštvaný. Běsnil. _A dával to úplně bezostyšně najevo._ „Teď se laskavě vrať do své třídy!“  
Ani Hayoon se nesnažila skrýt to, jak zuřila. Člověk, kvůli kterému celý tenhle konflikt vznikl, se nakonec nepostavil na její stranu, ale na tu moji. Zastal se mě a ne jí. _A to ji pořádně vytočilo._ Nasupeně odkráčela pryč, aniž by na někoho promluvila.  
„Pojď, Hyejin, pomůžu ti vstát.“ Profesor mě podepřel a pomohl mi na nohy. Sebral moje věci ze země a pak se otočil na Yejin. „Kang Yejin, omluv prosím Hyejin z následující hodiny. Potřebuje ošetřit.“  
Yejin jen zmateně kývla a pak se otočila k odchodu. Já jsem za profesorovy pomoci dokulhala až k němu do kabinetu. Posadila jsem se na tu koženou pohovku, jež bych skoro mohla začít považovat za něco jako můj druhý domov. Profesor ze zásuvky svého stolu vytáhl malou lékárničku, se kterou se vedle mě posadil a začal mi ošetřovat ránu na čele.  
„Na šití to snad nebude, ale dám ti na to nějakou mastičku a zalepíme to.“ Pomalu mi ránu potřel dezinfekcí. Byl opatrný, šetrný a dával si velkou práci s tím, aby mi nezpůsobil žádnou bolest. Pekelně se na to soustředil, nepatrně se u toho kousal do rtu a oči měl lehce přivřené. Se zájmem jsem ho u toho pozorovala.  
„Kvůli čemu jste se vlastně tak ošklivě pohádaly?“ Zrovna mi ránu potíral trochou hojivé masti.  
„S tím si nemusíte dělat starosti, profesore. Hayoon se hádá se všemi a o všem.“ Nesměle jsem se usmála a potají si užívala jeho zdánlivě láskyplné péče.  
„Stejně je to zvláštní.“  
„Co?“  
„Za tu krátkou dobu, co tě znám, ses mi vždycky zdála jako klidná, nekonfliktní a oddaná studentka.“ Dokončil ošetřování mé rány a zalepil ji velkou náplastí. „Jenže...poslední dobou se okolo tebe točí víc problémů, než je normální. Zajímalo by mě, co se změnilo.“ Zasmál se nad tím, evidentně to myslel spíše ze srandy.  
„Předtím jsem totiž nebyla zapletená s vámi, profesore.“  
Zůstal na mě zírat, s očima zeširoka otevřenýma a ústy mírně pootevřenými, jakoby vůbec nerozuměl tomu, co jsem právě řekla. Možná si myslel, že žertuji s ním, ale já v ten moment mluvila úplně seriózně. Když se po chvíli vzpamatoval, jeho výraz o něco zvážněl.  
„V tom máš naprostou pravdu. Vlastně se toho změnilo celkem hodně.“


	16. 15.kapitola

Čas plynul jako vždy nesmírně rychle. Než jsem si stihla zvyknout, že se s profesorem za účelem řádně se připravit na olympiádu z chemie dvakrát týdně scházíme a trávíme spolu tolik času, všechno zase bylo pryč. _Čas plyne opravdu až_ _příliš_ _rychle.  
_ Zatímco jsem bez problémů prošla všemi koly olympiády, přišel březen – přesněji jeho polovička – a začalo se konečně malinko oteplovat. Sněhy a ledy roztály, počasí se trochu vzpamatovalo a dokonce začaly kvést první jarní květiny. _Jaro zimu vystřídalo_ _velmi_ _náhle._ To nejdůležitější pro mě ale bylo, že jsem se dostala až do národního kola olympiády a teď už jsem jen čekala na zveřejnění oficiálních výsledků.  
„Jsou dvě minuty po čtvrté, už to mělo dávno být vyvěšené na internetu!“ Profesor neustále vztekle klikal na různá tlačítka, aby obnovil stránku, v naději, že se konečně objeví výsledky olympiády z chemie.  
„Určitě už to každou chvíli bude, profesore. Chce to klid.“ Měla jsem pocit, že ten, kdo tu byl nervózní, jsem nebyla já. Seděla jsem vedle něj a pozorovala jsem obrazovku počítače, ale nic to se mnou nedělalo. _V porovnání s profesorovou blízkostí.  
_ „Konečně!“ Profesor na židli skoro nadskočil, když se na monitoru objevila tabulka výsledků letošní olympiády.  
Oba dva jsme se zahleděli do výsledků a snažili se v té změti jmen někde najít to moje. Přirozeně jsme začali u těch nejnižších příček – respekt z ostatních soupeřů pocházejících z celého národa nám nedovolil očekávat zázraky. Když jsme mé jméno stále nenacházeli, přestávali jsme doufat. Vlastně jsem to vzdala už někde v polovině. Možná jsem byla v chemii dobrá, hodně dobrá, ale nevěřila jsem si natolik, abych snad mohla čekat, že se umístím na prvních příčkách, když jsem stála naproti nejlepším kapacitám mého věku celého národa. Ale profesor pokračoval. Kontroloval jméno za jménem, dokud se nevyšplhal až na vrchol. _Pak překvapením vykřikl.  
_ „Panebože!“  
„Co? Co se děje, profesore?“ Naklonila jsem se blíž k němu.  
„Tvoje jméno. Je tam.“ Profesor byl v šoku. Sundal si brýle a odložil je na desku svého stolu.  
„Kde?“ Překvapeně jsem se zahleděla do monitoru a následovala jeho prst, který mě navigoval. A pak jsem to uviděla.  
 _Jung Hye Jin. Ročník 1997. SNU.  
_ Nepochybně jsem to byla já. Na druhém místě. _Druhé místo? Z celého národa? Vážně?_ Přestože jsem chvíli nevěřila, byla to pravda. Myslela jsem, že omdlím. Nemohla jsem tomu uvěřit. Ze všech těch lidí, ze všech těch talentovaných studentů, jsem se já, Jung Hyejin, většinu svého života naprostá nula, umístila na druhém místě. Stočila jsem svůj pohled směrem k profesorovi.  
„Zvládla jsem, to profesore. Já to zvládla.“ Upřímně jsem měla na krajíčku. Chtělo se mi brečet, ale na to jsem se nakonec nestihla soustředit.  
Profesorovy paže se ovinuly pevně kolem mého těla, přitiskly si mě k sobě a neumožnily mi se ani o centimetr pohnout. Chvíli, jen malou, jsem nevěděla, co se se mnou děje, ale to jen do té doby, než jsem i já ovinula své paže kolem jeho těla. Zabořila jsem svůj obličej do jeho ramene a vdechla jeho vůni. Vnímala jsem teplotu jeho těla a tlukot mého srdce se po chvíli sladil s tím jeho. Na tohle jsem čekala několik měsíců. _Ale pominulo to až moc rychle._  
„Věděl jsem, že to dokážeš, Hyejin.“ Odtáhl se ode mě s úsměvem na rtech i v očích. „Tak to půjdeme pořádně oslavit, co říkáš? Zvu tě na večeři.“

 

*****  
**

„Profesore?“ Prolomila jsem ticho, které panovalo v autě na cestě na večeři.  
„Ano, Hyejin?“ Profesor mi věnoval pozornost, ale zrak ani na vteřinku neodvrátil od vozovky.  
„Chtěla jsem vám poděkovat. Za všechno. Za všechno, co jste pro mě udělal.“  
„To byla jen maličkost, minimum, které jsem pro tebe mohl udělat, výměnou za to, co pro mě děláš ty. Navíc jsem ti vážně rád pomohl.“  
„Já ale mluvím vážně. Bez vás bych to nedokázala. Jsem vám za to nesmírně vděčná.“ Sklopila jsem pohled, i když jsem věděla, že se na mě zrovna teď nedívá.  
„Hyejin, dobře mě poslouchej. Hravě bys to všechno zvládla i beze mě. Tvůj úspěch není moje zásluha, je to čistě jen tvá zásluha. Musíš si trochu víc věřit, protože jsi mladá, krásná a nesmírně nadaná studentka, která dokáže cokoliv, pokud se bude snažit tak, jako se snažila doposud.“  
Svůj pohled jsem opět zvedla od svých rukou a stočila ho k němu. Jeho oči byly stále přikované k vozovce, ale úsměv na jeho tváři se nedal přehlédnout.  
„Vážně...vážně si to myslíte, profesore?“  
„Já si to nemyslím, Hyejin. Já to vím. Za posledních pár měsíců jsi mi hodně otevřela oči. Jako nikdo nikdy předtím.“ Na malou chvíli, opravdu na tu nejmenší, se na mě podíval a věnoval mi další úsměv, než svoji pozornost zase plně přesměroval na dopravu.  
Do podniku, kam jsme měli namířeno, jsme dorazili během několika minut. Zbytek cesty se nesl v duchu klidu a míru, na rozdíl od následující večeře.  
„Čím vám mohu posloužit?“ Číšnice se u našeho stolu objevila téměř ihned.  
„Poprosím vepřová žebírka, misku rýže a k pití jen vodu.“ Profesor měl vybráno okamžitě, ale já ani zdaleka netušila, na co mám vlastně chuť. Nebyla jsem si ani jistá, jestli mám vůbec hlad. Čím jsem si ale byla jistá, bylo to, že mě oboje – jak chuť, tak i hlad – v několika následujících vteřinách spolehlivě přešlo.  
„A vaše přítelkyně?“  
Oba dva jsme na sebe zůstali zírat, absolutně neschopni jediného slova. Doslova jsem cítila, jak se mi do tváří nahrnula všechna krev a v krku mi vyschlo až do poslední kapky. Nastal moment trapného ticha, které profesor dokázal prolomit až po nějaké chvíli.  
„Ale my nejsme…to není moje přítelkyně.“  
Tenhle fakt jsem věděla moc dobře, ale stejně mě jeho slova zasáhla. _Hluboce.  
_ „To je škoda, slušelo by vám to spolu. Tak co si dáte, slečno?“  
„Dejte mi jen zeleninový salát a k pití také vodu, děkuji.“  
„Jistě.“ Usmála se na nás a zmizela jako pára nad hrncem.  
Ani jeden z nás zřejmě neměl sílu nad tím jakkoliv žertovat. Oba dva jsme se navečeřeli v tichosti, ale atmosféra mezi námi nebyla vůbec čistá. Naopak byla plná napětí a dusného vzduchu, který se pomalu ani nedal dýchat. Zajímalo mě, co se teď profesorovi honí hlavou, že je tak zamlklý, skoro jako řeči zbavený. Jak jsem ho znala, dokázal by takovou trapnou situaci obrátit ve velmi vtipnou historku a smát se nad tím ještě hodinu po tom. Tentokrát ale mlčel jako skála. V podstatě se na mě ani nepodíval. Něco mu muselo vrtat hlavou a touha znát jeho myšlenky mi v tu chvíli doslova rozežírala mozek v hlavě.  
Jelikož už bylo celkem pozdě a nad městem se skoro úplně setmělo, profesor mě po večeři odvezl domů. Když jsme dorazili na místo, vystoupil, aby mi mohl otevřít dveře a pomoct mi z auta.  
„Děkuji vám za večeři, profesore. Vážím si toho.“ Březnové noci ještě stále nebyly ani trochu teplé. Naopak. Kabát mi v tuhle chvíli byl dosti málo.  
„To nestojí za řeč, Hyejin. Rád jsem tě pozval, i když ta večeře neproběhla tak úplně podle plánu.“ Ruce měl schované v kapsách a jeho pohled lpěl na zemi, skoro jakoby se mi neodvážil podívat do očí.  
„S tím si nedělejte starosti, profesore, vážně. Užila jsem si to i tak. Ostatně jako vždycky, když jsem s vámi.“ Ani jsem si neuvědomila, co jsem to právě vypustila ze svých úst.  
Profesor najednou svůj pohled zvedl ke mně. Vyhledal moje oči a zadíval se do nich. Ať jsem teď chtěla uhnout pohledem sebevíc, nedokázala jsem to. Bylo to, jako kdybych se do jeho očí dívat musela, ať se děje, co se děje. Jakoby on sám ani nechtěl, abych se dívala někam jinam. Jakoby chtěl, abych se do jeho očí dívala, až udělá to, co se chystal udělat.  
Aniž bychom to postřehli, začali jsme se k sobě přibližovat. Víc než by dva lidé ve vztahu profesor-studentka měli. S každým milimetrem, se kterým se naše rty k sobě přiblížily, naše touha rostla. Touha dotknout se toho druhého. Touha políbit toho druhého. _Touha konečně prolomit ledy._ Zavřela jsem oči a čekala jsem na to. Čekala jsem, až se mi konečně splní to, o čem jsem tak dlouho snila či přemýšlela za bezesných nocí. _Slyšela jsem bít vlastní srdce._  
„Hyejin!“ Někde v prostoru za námi se ozval hlas mojí matky. Instinktivně jsme od sebe poodstoupili.  
„Ahoj, mami.“  
„Dobrý večer, paní Jungová.“  
„Tohle je profesor Zhang, pomáhal mi s přípravami na olympiádu.“ Představila jsem profesora matce, když k nám doběhla ode dveří našeho domu.  
„Jsme vám moc vděční, že jste naší Hyejin pomohl k takovému úspěchu.“ Oba dva si podali ruce a vyměnili si úsměvy.  
„Máte velmi nadanou dceru, šlo to v podstatě samo. To já vám gratuluji, ještě jednou i tobě, Hyejin.“  
„Díky, profesore.“ Poklonila jsem se a přitáhla si kabát blíž k tělu, přestože mi právě teď bylo příšerné vedro.  
„Omlouvám se, ale budu muset vyrazit na cestu. Hezký večer přeji.“  
Profesor se s námi rozloučil a my s ním. Poté nasedl do auta a zanedlouho zmizel ve tmě. A já zmizela ve svém pokoji. Zašila jsem se do něj hned několik minut po tom, co profesor odjel a nehodlala jsem z něj několik příštích hodin vylézt. Měla jsem toho hodně, o čem přemýšlet.  
Nakonec jsem přemýšlela tak dlouho, až jsem kvůli tomu probděla úplně celou noc.


	17. 16.kapitola

Přísahám, že kdybych spala aspoň jednu minutu, stačila by mi. I ta jedna krátká minuta by byla lepší než absolutní nic. Naneštěstí čas na spánek ale uplynul a můj budík se rozezněl, zřejmě ve snaze dohnat mě k šílenství. _I když to, že jsem opravdu celou noc nespala a až doteď přemýšlela o tom, co se včera málem stalo, ze mě šílence dělalo samo o sobě.  
_ Neochotně jsem své nohy spustila na zem a vstala z postele. Když jsem se viděla v zrcadle, došlo mi, že jsem vlastně z postele vylezla skoro tak, jako jsem do ní včera zalezla – pořád ještě oblečená a nalíčená, jen o trochu unavenější a zničenější.  
Potřebovala jsem se trochu probudit, a proto jsem se rozhodla dát si pořádně studenou sprchu. Nezabralo mi to moc času, doslova jsem tam jen dvě minuty stála pod proudem studené, téměř ledové vody, a pak hned zase vylezla. Za účelem udělat ze sebe zase normálního a aspoň trochu odpočatě vypadajícího člověka jsem použila nespočet různých krémů a olejíčků na obličej, abych se zbavila opuchlých tváří, nateklých rtů a pytlů pod očima. Dnes jsem si k tomu dopomohla i trochu výraznějším make-upem. Ještě stále vlhké vlasy jsem si vyfoukala a pak jsem na sebe hodila jednoduché, ale elegantní oblečení.  
Znovu jsem se prohlédla v zrcadle. Tentokrát jsem v něm viděla úplně jiného člověka – v obličeji jsem zase vypadala přinejmenším jako já, vlasy jsem měla čerstvě umyté, tudíž lesklé a načechrané, a černé úzké kalhoty s tmavě modrou halenkou ze mě udělaly člověka připraveného vyrazit tam, kam potřebuje. Chyběly už jen modré lodičky, černý jarní kabátek a modrá kabelka. _Ale uvnitř jsem stále byla dokonale vyšťavená.  
_ Domem jsem prolétla takřka nepozorovaně. Snídani jsem tentokrát vynechala, protože můj žaludek s ní tohle ráno zásadně nesouhlasil. Jakmile jsem ale vyšla ven, udělalo se mi o trochu lépe. Dnešek byl výbornou příležitostí udělat si menší procházku, nadýchat se čerstvého vzduchu, uspořádat si trochu myšlenky a pročistit si hlavu. Rozhodla jsem se tedy vydat se do školy pěšky, po vlastních nohou.  
Aniž bych chtěla, moje vědomí i svědomí se zase zatoulalo k myšlenkám na něj. Na jeho blízkost, kterou jsem včera tak fatálně pocítila. Obraz jeho rtů vykreslený v mé mysli se ke mně stále vracel. Stačilo tak málo a mohla jsem je cítit na těch svých. _Ochutnat je._ Po dlouhé, velmi dlouhé době jsem poprvé ucítila potřebu to nějak vyřešit. Udělat konečně krok vpřed, uniknout ze světa pouhých představ a všechno převrátit v realitu. _A napadla mě asi ta nejspontánnější_ _věc_ _v životě._

 

*****  
**

Na konci dne, po vyučování, jsem skončila před dveřmi jeho kabinetu. Pozvedla jsem ruku do výše, ale těsně předtím, než dopadla na povrch dřevěných dveří, jsem zamrzla v pohybu. Ještě hodnou chvíli jsem se rozhodovala, zda to mám opravdu udělat. Sbírala jsem veškerou svoji odvahu, která ve mně po tom všem ještě zbývala a snažila jsem se donutit svoje končetiny, aby mě poslechly. Nakonec moje ruka zaklepala na jeho dveře, otevřela je, aby mě nohy následně mohly donést dovnitř.  
„Můžu, profesore?“ Strčila jsem do dveří nejdřív hlavu a počkala na jeho odpověď.  
On tu svou zvedl od opravování písemek. „Ahoj, Hyejin. Jistě, pojď dál.“ Sundal si brýle, odložil je a zvedl se od stolu.  
Vešla jsem dovnitř a zavřela za sebou. Tašku jsem si přidržovala na rameni a nervozitou se kousala do rtu. Pak jsem se zhluboka nadechla a ponořila se do toho.  
„Přišla jsem vám ještě jednou poděkovat, profesore. Za tu olympiádu a taky za tu večeři.“  
„Kdy mi konečně přestaneš za všechno neustále jen děkovat, Hyejin? Kdybych to z nějakého důvodu pro tebe udělat nechtěl, neudělám to.“  
Profesor se sice choval přátelsky, ale oproti včerejšku byl mnohem odměřenější a jeho chování bylo viditelně chladnější. Ale to mě nezastavilo od toho, kvůli čemu jsem sem přišla. _Tohle byla možná moje poslední špetka odvahy, proto jsem to dneska hodlala dotáhnout až do samého konce.  
_ „Profesore, víte, ten včerejšek...“  
„Hyejin, počkej, ujasníme si to. Včera se nic nestalo a ty bys na to měla raději zapomenout.“ Profesor se podrbal na zátylku, pak se opřel o svůj stůl a ruce si schoval v kapsách svých černých kalhot.  
Jeho chování bylo nadmíru matoucí – včera neměl daleko od toho, aby mě skoro políbil a dnes chce, abych na všechno zapomněla? Zastihl mě s ním naprosto nepřipravenou. Podívala jsem se přímo do jeho očí.  
„Ale já si o tom chci promluvit, profesore. Kdyby k tomu neexistoval absolutně žádný důvod, nestalo by se to, respektive, neschylovalo by se k tomu. Jak z mé strany, tak z té vaší. Co tím chci říct, je že...“ Na chvíli jsem se odmlčela. _Takhle to dopadá, když nepromyslíte následky._ V tuhle chvíli už neexistovala cesta zpátky. „Chci tím říct, že už vás nějakou dobu nemůžu dostat z hlavy, profesore.“  
 _A je to venku._ Tolikrát jsem si představovala, že jednou budu stát naproti němu, říkajíc tahle slova, ale nikdy jsem si nemyslela, že k tomu opravdu dojde. Nevím, kde se to ve mně vzalo, ale musím přiznat, že má ramena se najednou zdála mnohem lehčí. _Jenže profesorova reakce na ně naložila tíhu mnohem větší, než doposud byla zvyklá nést._  
„Tak se o svoje pocity co nejrychleji postarej, Hyejin. To je to nejlepší, co můžeš udělat.“ Vyndal ruce ze svých kapes, použil je, aby se odstrčil od stolu a pak se ke mně otočil zády, míříc ke své židli.  
Vykročila jsem směrem k němu, chytla ho za předloktí a donutila ho se na chvíli zastavit. „A proč bych to měla dělat? Taky jste mě chtěl políbit, vím to. Tak proč se tomu bráníte?“  
Pomalu se ke mně otočil a shlédl na mě ze své výšky. „Drž se ode mě dál, Hyejin. Já nejsem člověk, se kterým by sis měla něco začínat, však to víš. Nejsem pro tebe ten pravý.“ Díval se mi přímo do očí, aby se ujistil, že jeho slova vezmu vážně, jenže…  
Víte, když dva lidi sdílí něco tak intimního, jako je tajemství, o kterém ví jen oni dva a nikdo jiný, přirozeně je to svede dohromady. Nejdřív mezi nimi začne vznikat nepatrné napětí, které se postupem času zvětšuje, než nakonec úplně praskne.  
„Myslím, že o tom, kdo je pro mě ten pravý, mám právo si rozhodnout sama.“  
Zahodila jsem veškeré svoje zábrany, chytla jsem ho za kravatu, přitáhla si ho k sobě blíž a přitiskla své rty na ty jeho.


	18. 17.kapitola

V momentě, kdy jsem své rty přitiskla na ty jeho, hebké a horké, a spojila je v jedno, ucítila jsem, jak se mi vroucí krev vlévá do všech žil po celém těle. Pořád jsem ho držela za kravatu a náruživě si přivlastňovala jeho rty. Touha, kterou jsem v sobě tak dlouho dusila, mi teď nedovolovala držet se zpátky. On byl zprvu zaskočený, zamrzl na místě a nedokázal se pohnout. _Ale nevydrželo mu to dlouho.  
_ Náhle jsem ucítila teplo sálající z jeho těla, které se teď na mě tisklo. Jeho paže se kolem mě obmotaly a zatímco jeho rty se teď aktivně zapojily do našeho polibku, dlaněmi mě neustále konejšivě hladil na zádech. Teď, když jsem se už nemusela bát, že mi uteče, jsem povolila stisk jeho kravaty a svoje ruce jsem obmotala kolem jeho krku.  
Nejdříve si mě opatrně oťukával. Líbal mě jemně, pomalu ochutnával mé rty a dával mi ochutnávat ty své. V okamžiku, kdy jeho prsty vpluly do mých vlasů, vzduch nahromaděný v mých plicích jsem vydechla do jeho úst. Po malé chvíli se nabažil něžného líbaní a začal se dožadovat něčeho vášnivějšího. Zuby nepatrně, přitom dostatečně, skousl můj spodní ret. _Musela jsem zasténat._ Lehce se do polibku usmál, využil mé nepřipravenosti a probojoval se dovnitř svým jazykem.  
To, jakým způsobem mě líbal, mi způsobovalo nespočet pocitů. V jednu chvíli mi na rukou vyskakovala husí kůže, ale o pár vteřin později se mi čelo orosilo potem. Kolena se mi třásla, že jsem pomalu ani nedokázala stát na nohách. S dechem jsem skoro nestačila, můj tep vyletěl šíleně vysoko a srdce mi bušilo tak, že div nevybuchlo. Vdechovala jsem jeho omamnou vůni, která mě zbavovala všech mých smyslů, a cítila jsem, jak mě pod tmavě modrou blůzkou svrbí kůže v místech, kde se mě dotýkal. _Šílela jsem z toho._ V hlavě jsem neměla ani trochu jasno.  
Pak, v jednom nestřeženém okamžiku, udělal krok mým směrem, čímž mě donutil trochu couvnout. Nepřestával mě líbat a nepřestával ani klást jednu nohu za druhou, dokud jsem stehny nenarazila na hranu jeho stolu. Svýma rukama sjel po mých bocích, přes má stehna až na můj zadek, který nejdřív pevně stisknul a pak mě za něj chytil, aby mě následně mohl vysadit na stůl. Jednou dlaní si přidržel moji tvář a tou druhou rozevřel má stehna, aby se mezi ně později mohl vklínit.  
Teď už nešlo jen o něžné laskání a jemné polibky. Moje rty byly od toho, jak divoce je líbal, sál a kousal do nich, příšerně oteklé. Ale nevadilo mi to. _Ani trochu._ Za to, aby mohly být od jeho polibků oteklé, bych v tuhle i jinou chvíli prodala duši.  
Na chvíli, jen na malou, se ode mě odtáhl, aby se podíval do mých očí a ujistil, že je všechno v pořádku. Že můžeme nevinnost odložit stranou. Že jsme opravdu ochotní se spolu vydat směrem tam, odkud se už nepůjde vrátit zpátky. _Ale koho z nás by to v takový moment zajímalo?_ I kdybychom zrovna kráčeli po cestě do pekla, neohlédli bychom se za sebe. Na to jsme oba po tom druhém toužili až moc dlouhou dobu.  
Odpověď, jež našel v mých očích, bylo skoro tak jasná, jako to, že se tomu už nijak nedá zabránit. Znovu spojil naše rty a tentokrát polibek prohloubil okamžitě, aby odvedl mou pozornost od jeho ruky, která se zrovna pustila do boje s knoflíčky mé halenky. Rozepnul je, jeden po druhém, a pak mi blůzu stáhl z ramen. Jakmile se dotkl mé holé rozpálené kůže na pro mě tak intimních místech, otřáslo to se mnou jako zimnice. _Ale jeho ruka se u mojí halenky nezastavila._ Pokračovala dolů,  kde si poradila se zapínáním mých kalhot. Instinktivně jsem se nadzvedla, aby mi je mohl stáhnout dolů. Když se mu to povedlo, vrátil se zpátky ke mně nahoru.  
Pak si mě přidržel za bradu a jemně mě políbil, než do mě rukou lehce strčil. Položila jsem svá záda na jeho pracovní stůl plný neopravených písemeka pozorovala jsem ho odtud, jak si svléká čistě bílou košili a odhaluje tak své vypracované břicho. _To má z toho kroucení se u tyče?_ Natáhla jsem k němu ruce a přejela s nimi po jeho břiše. On se mezitím postaral o svoje kalhoty a poté se nade mě naklonil.  
„Víš to jistě?“ Díval se mi do očí, z těsné blízkosti. Jednou rukou se zapíral vedle mé hlavy, ta druhá mě něžně hladila na tváři.  
Věděla jsem to jistě? _Upřímně? Ne._ Ale chtěla jsem ho. Chtěla jsem ho tak moc, že jsem bez problému všechno hodila za hlavu. Starosti, obavy...prostě všechno. Viděla jsem před sebou jenom jeho a jediné, co jsem od něj potřebovala, bylo to, aby mě líbal a miloval. Aby mi dal všechno, po čem jsem několik měsíců tolik prahla. A víc. _Mnohem víc._ Chtěla jsem ho celého, jen pro sebe a to nejen v tenhle moment.  
Nepotřebovala jsem slova. Prostě jsem si ho k sobě přitáhla a ukradla si jeho rty zpět. Nohy jsem mu omotala kolem boků a vzedmula se proti němu pánví. Otřela jsem se o něj a odpovědí mi bylo slastné zasyčení. Vydráždila jsem ho natolik, že zahodil i poslední kousek své vůle, ponořil se do mě a vzal mě na procházku rájem.  
Přesunul svoje rty níž a v momentě, kdy se jeho vlhké rty dotkly citlivé kůže na mém krku, jsem pevně stiskla víčka k sobě a vydala ze sebe další z několika přidušených stenů. Jeho ruce nezůstaly v klidu. Prozkoumaly celé moje tělo, každý jeho centimetr, naučily se znát každý výstupek, každou prohlubeň i každé zákoutí. Pokaždé, když se jeho prsty dotkly některého z moha citlivých míst na mém těle, neodolala jsem pokušení dát mu to hlasitě najevo. Ani já jsem nenechala ruce jen tak ležet na stole a dotýkala jsem se jeho těla. I přestože jeho břicho bylo neuvěřitelné, nejvíc mě fascinovaly svaly na jeho zádech. _Byly přesně perfektní pro to, abych na nich pomocí svých nehtů zanechala nějaké značky.  
_ Celé to bylo jako z jiného světa. Nebylo na tom nic obyčejného. Bylo to dokonalé. _Naprosto._ Do posledního písmenka. Ať už to bylo tím, že jsem na to čekala tak dlouho, nebo tím, že to bylo s někým, do koho jsem byla opravdově, nefalšovaně a bezhlavě zamilovaná. Možná to nebylo úplně správné, ale pro mě to v tu chvíli bylo to nejsprávnější. Cítila jsem, že dělám dobře. Že je všechno přesně tak, jak má být. _A že je to perfektní.  
_ To tajemství a napětí, které mezi námi vytvořilo, mi nakonec přišlo k dobru, říkáte si. Svedlo nás to dohromady a pomohlo nám to splnit si nejtajnější touhy, říkáte si.Jenže na vrcholu, na konci ráje, který se zpočátku zdál být mírumilovný, nečekalo světlo, ale tma.  
 _Ještě kilometry černé nicotné tmy._


	19. 18.kapitola

Absolutně nic nešlo podle plánu. Nic nevycházelo podle mých představ. Jestli jsem si myslela, že mi všechno projde tak hladce, jak jsem si to vysnila, šeredně jsem se mýlila.  
Prvních pár dní po tom, co se to stalo, jsem tomu sama nemohla uvěřit a byla jsem z toho tak trochu v šoku. _Kvůli tomu jsem ani nepostřehla, co se kolem mě děj_ _e_ _._ Jenže o dalších pár dní později, kdy jsem si pomalu začala všechno připouštět a zase vnímat svoje okolí, jsem zjistila, jak moc jsou právě teď věci v nepořádku.  
Mezi mnou a profesorem se nic nevyjasnilo. Nic se mezi námi neustálilo. Naopak začal vznikat ještě větší chaos. Na hodinách si mě ani trochu nevšímal. Nejevil žádné známky náklonnosti nebo sympatií, jak bych čekala. Vlastně se ke mně choval naprosto chladně. Občas jsem dokonce měla pocit, že si na mě vylévá svou zlost. _Pokud se mnou tedy zrovna mluvil.  
_ Zmatená, to je slovo, které ani trochu nedokázalo vystihnout to, jak jsem se teď cítila. _Bylo příliš slabé._ Vůbec jsem netušila, jak jsme se dostali až do tohohle bodu. Jako bych se ze dne na den probudila do úplně jiné reality. A proto, když jsem vytušila, že je něco zle, rozhodla jsem se podstoupit velmi riskantní krok.  
Zrovna jsem měla mít hodinu biologie, po které jako každý čtvrtek následovala i hodina chemie. Hned, jak jsem tohle ráno vstala, byla jsem rozhodnutá, že za ním před dnešní hodinou zajdu, abychom si vyjasnili, jak se věci mají. Ale už jsem to nedokázala vydržet. Potřebovala jsem s ním mluvit. _Nejlépe ihned._ A protože jsem věděla, že zrovna tuhle hodinu má profesor volnou, zatáhla jsem biologii a vydala se na cestu k jeho kabinetu.  
Tiše jsem zaklepala, protože přestávka už dávno skončila, a čekala jsem na profesorovu výzvu. Místo ní se ale rovnou otevřely dveře. Jakmile mě profesor spatřil, rychle vystrčil hlavu ven, aby zkontroloval, jestli nás nikdo nevidí, pak mě zatáhl dovnitř a zabouchnul za námi dveře. _Věnoval mi naštvaný pohled.  
_ „Profesore-“  
„Zbláznila jsi se?! Co tady děláš?“  
Nestačila jsem se divit. Stál tam, s rukama v bok a křičel na mě. Naprosto vyřadil můj obranný systém tím, jak ostrý na mě byl. Protože nejspíš teprve před chvílí dorazil, ještě ani neměl svlečený šedý kabát a vlasy měl stále rozfoukané větrem, důsledkem čehož jeho vzhled korespondoval s jeho náladou. Vypadal přísně a mně snad poprvé v životě naháněl strach. Ale já se nenechala zahnat do kouta. Přišla jsem pokládat otázky. _A přišla jsem si pro odpovědi.  
_ „Měli bychom si promluvit. Chci vědět, co se děje. Proč se tak náhle vaše chování ke mně úplně změnilo? Kvůli čemu se chováte tak chladně?“  
„Chovám se k tobě přesně tak, jak by se měl profesor chovat ke své studentce.“ Mezitím nechal kabát spadnout ze svých ramen a pověsil ho na věšák hned vedle dveří. Jeho lhostejnost ke mně v tuhle chvíli nemohla být vyzývavější.  
„Nemyslíte, že teď, po tom, k čemu došlo, už je trochu pozdě hrát si na spořádaného profesora a vzornou studentku?“ Hněv, který mi před malou chvílí začal stoupat do hlavy, se projevil i v mém hlase.  
„Víc, než to, ani nejsme. A nikdy nebudeme.“  
„Prosím?“  
Nedokázala jsem tomu uvěřit. Dívala jsem se na něj, s očima doširoka otevřenýma a pusou dokořán a čekala jsem, až se začne smát a poví mi, že to je celé jenom stupidní žert. _Copak to pro něj nic neznamenalo?  
_ „Hele, Hyejin, celé to byla jedna velká chyba. Největší, kterou jsem kdy v životě udělal.“ Odpovědi na moji myšlenku se mi dostalo téměř okamžitě. „V tuhle chvíli si nepřeji nic jiného, než na to do smrti zapomenout.“ Načechral si prsty trochu vlasy.  
Choval se tak…přirozeně. Mluvil o tom s takovou lehkostí. Jakoby ho to vůbec nezasahovalo, jakoby se ho to netýkalo. _Jakoby to myslel vážně.  
_ Zamrkala jsem, abych rozehnala slzy, které mi začínaly zamlžovat obraz před očima.  
„To je to to jediné, co to ve vás vyvolává? Touhu zapomenout?“ Ač jsem se snažila, v hlase jsem své pocity skrýt nedokázala. _Dělal si, co chtěl.  
_ „Ano a přesně to bys měla udělat i ty. Zapomenout na to. Zapomeň na to, že k něčemu takovému vůbec někdy došlo. Zapomeň na mě jako na někoho, s kým bys kdy něco mohla mít. Zapomeň na všechno, co ke mně cítíš. A teď prosím odejdi, už máš být dávno na hodině.“ Pokynul mi rukou ke dveřím.  
Tentokrát jsem se už nesnažila slzy zahnat zpátky. Nechala jsem jim volný průchod a dovolila jsem jim, aby smáčely mé líce. Neposlechly by mě, ani kdybych se snažila. Beze slova jsem se k němu obrátila zády a co nejrychleji jsem opustila jeho kabinet.  
Hned, jak se za mnou ty prokleté dveře zavřely, sesunula jsem se po nich na zem a složila jsem si hlavu do klína. Slzy mi nadále stékaly po tvářích v nekončících proudech a smáčely všechno, co jim stálo v cestě. _Nešly zastavit._ K tomu, abych křičela, jsem nenašla odvahu a proto jsem vzlyky neustále polykala, až jsem měla pocit, že se jimi každou chvíli udusím. Sesypala jsem se jako domeček z karet a už jsem nebyla schopná se posbírat zpátky. Seděla jsem tam až do zvonění, které oznamovalo přestávku. Pořád jsem doufala, že se za mnou ty dveře třeba otevřou, on ke mně přijde, obejme mě a nechá mě se aspoň vybrečet na jeho rameni. _Ale ty zatracené dveře se neotevřely ani jednou.  
_ Než se chodby začaly zaplňovat spěchajícími studenty, vyškrábala jsem se na nohy, popadla jsem veškeré svoje věci a zamířila jsem směrem k východu. Hodlala jsem ho poslechnout a udělat přesně to, co mi radil. Chtěla jsem na všechno zapomenout, aspoň na pár hodin. Potřebovala jsem si úplně vymýt mozek a jediné řešení, které mi přišlo na mysl, byl alkohol. _Spousta alkoholu._  
Na jeho ani na žádnou další dnešní hodinu jsem už nedorazila.


	20. 19.kapitola

Dalo by se říct, že jsem na chvíli začala ztrácet sama sebe.  
Rána, kterou mi profesor způsobil, se neustále rozšiřovala a později přerostla v nesnesitelnou bolest. Bolest, kterou mi způsobovalo pouhé pomyšlení na něj a kterou jsem už dál nedokázala ignorovat.  
Stala jsem se na něm tak jednoduše závislá. Ale nemohla jsem ho mít. A proto jsem ho musela vyměnit za jinou drogu. Dočasným řešením byl alkohol, jímž jsem se snažila zahnat všechny myšlenky na to, co se v poslední době událo. Otupil moje smysly, zbavil mě myšlenek na něj a nutil mě vnímat pouze přítomnost, nikoliv minulost. Ale moje deprese se den ode dne zhoršovala a alkohol časem přestal pomáhat. Noci, které jsem kvůli tomu probrečela, se nedaly spočítat na prstech a skleničky, které jsem kvůli tomu do sebe obrátila, už vůbec ne. _Pomalu jsem se začala utápět nejen v alkoholu ale i ve vlastním zoufalství.  
_ Škola, která dříve bývala mou jedinou prioritou, pro mě teď byla blázincem, do kterého jsem měla odvahu vkročit jen málokdy. Začala jsem na ni úplně kašlat. Zkoušky ani testy mě už teď ani trochu nezajímaly, proto jsem úplně upustila od učení a dokonce i od čtení mých milovaných knih. Když jsem se tam někdy ukázala, bylo to pouze tehdy, kdy jsem si nutně potřebovala vzít něco ze skříňky a nebo ujistit Yejin, že jsem ještě stále živá a zdravá. _Ale pomalu se ze mě stávala troska.  
_ Probralo mě až to, když se všechno začalo sypat před mýma očima.  
Moje rebelie vyústila v situaci, kdy mi škola hrozila vyhazovem. Ale dřív, než jsem se to stačila dozvědět sama, abych to mohla napravit, tahle nevídaná novinka se bohužel dostala i k mým rodičům. Paradoxně jsem to odpoledne zrovna dorazila domů po dni, který jsem strávila ve škole. _A navíc úplně střízlivá._ Ale hned u dveří na mě čekal uvítací výbor.  
„Ahoj mami a tati.“ Zula jsem si boty a jarní bundičku, kterou jsem v poměrně teplém počasí na začátku dubna vyměnila za kabát, jsem odložila na věšák. Pak jsem úplně bezstarostně prošla kolem nich směrem do kuchyně.  
„Hyejin, stůj. Musíme si promluvit.“ Začala trochu smířlivě moje matka.  
„O čem?“ Zavolala jsem na ně z kuchyně od ledničky. _Měla jsem šílený hlad.  
_ „Volali ze školy.“ Pokračovala, když se oba dva objevili v kuchyni.  
Okamžitě mi bylo jasné, co asi škola mohla mým rodičům chtít. Pomalu jsem zavřela dveře ledničky. _Hlad mě v tu chvíli zase spolehlivě přešel.  
_ „Máš ponětí, kolik jsme investovali do tvojí budoucnosti? Neustále jsme dřeli na to, abychom si mohli dovolit tě poslat na takovou školu. Založili jsme ti spoření, kam každý měsíc stále posíláme nemalou sumu peněz, aby ses v budoucnosti měla dobře a neměla nouzi o finance. Když něco potřebuješ, bez řečí ti to obstaráme nebo ti půjčíme peníze. A takhle nám to oplácíš?“ Vložil se do toho můj otec mnohem přísněji.  
V ten moment jsem netušila, co na to odpovědět. Věděla jsem, že mají naprostou pravdu. Že to, co dělám, je špatné a že tím ubližuji nejen sobě ale i jim. Že si ničím budoucnost, na jejíž představě jsem tak tvrdě pracovala. Ale o bolesti, která to všechno způsobila, jsem jim říct nedokázala. _Ani jsem nemohla._ S tímhle mi nemohli pomoci, potřebovala jsem se tím prokousat sama.  
„Poslyšte, já vím, že jsem teď nebyla úplně...vzorná. Ale měla jsem k tomu svoje důvody.“ Protřela jsem si spánky, čímž jsem jim nenápadně chtěla naznačit, že jsem unavená a byla bych ráda, kdyby tím tenhle rozhovor skončil.  
Otec se nadechl k odpovědi, ale matka učinila krok dopředu a položila mu ruku na rameno. „Přesně to nás zajímá. Tvoje důvody. Proč se najednou chováš takhle? Kdy a jak došlo k téhle změně chování? Vůbec ničemu totiž nerozumíme.“  
„Bojím se, že k tomu nemám co říct.“ Neměla jsem ani tu nejmenší chuť se o tom bavit. Snažila jsem se z toho vycouvat všemi směry.  
„Nemáš k tomu co říct? Jak si to vůbec představuješ?“ Máma se pořád snažila zůstat v klidu a zachovat si chladnou hlavu, ale i ona měla své hranice.  
„Prostě se o tom nechci bavit!“ Zvýšila jsem na ni hlas, čímž jsem značně znepokojila svého otce.  
„Tak a dost! Takhle s námi mluvit nebudeš. V nejbližší budoucnosti to bude probíhat zhruba následovně – jestli si do konce semestru nedáš ve škole věci do pořádku, odstřihneme tě od veškerých prostředků na účtě. A teď se mi ztrať z očí.“ Zakřičel na mě otec. _Doslova zuřil.  
_ „Fajn!“ Nehodlala jsem pokoušet jeho ani matčinu náladu, a proto jsem se sbalila a odešla pryč. Zamířila jsem tam, kde jsem posledních pár dní byla zvyklá řešit svoje problémy. _Do baru._

 

*****  
**

Pod vlivem alkoholu, který jsem do sebe v rekordním čase dokázala nalít, jsem dostala velmi impulsivní, skoro až šílený nápad. To jsem v tu chvíli ale nedokázala tak dobře zhodnotit. Zaplatila jsem tedy v baru a vydala se na procházku městem, na konci níž jsem stanula před hlavním vchodem mojí univerzity.  
Vkročila jsem dovnitř. Bylo už pozdní odpoledne a studenti dávno mířili do svých domovů, ale někteří profesoři stále pracovali ve svých kabinetech. Nepochybovala jsem o tom, že i profesor Zhang se v kabinetě pořád ještě prohraboval v písemkách. Aniž bych si to aspoň na podruhé stihla rozmyslet, moje nohy nad celou situací převzaly kontrolu a donesly mě až před ty důvěrně známé dveře.  
Zaklepala jsem a bez varování vpadla dovnitř. Profesor zvedl hlavu od písemek, jak jsem předpokládala, a podíval se na mě. Hned, jak si všiml, v jakém stavu jsem se do jeho kabinetu připotácela, odhodil brýle stranou, vstal od stolu a přispěchal ke mně. Zachytil mě dřív, než jsem se na podpatcích stihla zhroutit k zemi a já spadla do jeho měkké náruče.  
„Hyejin, panebože, vždyť jsi sotva při smyslech!“  
Pomalu jsem k němu se slzami v očích zvedla pohled a zadívala se do jeho ustarané tváře. Jedna slza si i přes všechno mé úsilí stejně našla cestu ven a skutálela se po mé tváři k zemi.  
„ _Pomozte mi, profesore.“_


	21. 20.kapitola

„ _Pomozte mi, profesore.“  
_ Chvíli se na mě shora jen tak díval, beznadějně, jakoby nevěděl, co dál. Pak ale vzal moji ruku a dal si ji okolo ramen, podepřel mě a dovedl mě k té hnědé kožené pohovce. _Ta toho už viděla víc, než bych sama chtěla.  
_ Posadil mě na ni, na chvíli mi zmizel z dohledu, ale hned se zase vrátil, se sklenicí vody v ruce. Podal mi ji a já ji s vděkem přijala. Právě teď jsem potřebovala zchladit krk čímkoli, jen ne dalším alkoholem. Než se vedle mě stihl posadit, celý obsah té nevelké sklenice sklouzl mým hrdlem dolů bez problémů. Skoro bych řekla, že toho bylo málo. Ale pomohlo mi to víc, než bych si myslela. Moje mysl hned byla o špetku jasnější a s hrdlem už ne tak vyschlým se mi o trochu lépe mluvilo. Prázdnou sklenici jsem mu s poděkováním v očích zase podala a on ji odložil na vedlejší stolek.  
„Teď mi pověz, co se stalo, Hyejin.“ Udělal si na pohovce pohodlí. Sedl si tak, aby se mi díval do očí. Jednu nohu si přitáhl nahoru na pohovku, loktem se zapřel o pohovku a podepřel si dlaní hlavu. Zadíval se mi do očí a já poznala, že ho doopravdy upřímně zajímá, co se se mnou v poslední době děje.  
Jenže on to moc dobře věděl. I když se to snažil ignorovat a nepřipouštět si to, v hloubi duše věděl, co mě nutilo dělat takové šílenosti. Trochu mě zarazilo, že si neuvědomuje jak moc velkou vinu na tom nese, ale já se i přesto rozhodla spolknout svoji hrdost a odložit pocity stranou. V tuhle chvíli jsem potřebovala pomocnou ruku, která by mě vytáhla ze všech těch sraček a on mi ji ochotně podával. _Rozhodla jsem se jeho pomoc přijmout.  
_ „Stalo se toho hodně, profesore. Některé věci už nejdou vzít zpátky, ale některé jdou napravit. Potřebuji vaši pomoc, abych napravila to, co jsem v poslední době tak podělala.“ Podle jeho vzoru jsem si i já udělala na pohovce pohodlí. Opřela jsem se hluboko do jejího měkkého opěradla a na chvíli jsem zavřela oči. Nadechla jsem se a zase vydechla. Bylo to pro mě složité, ale musela jsem se vším ven. _Mluvit, to byla jediná cesta z tohohle bludiště.  
_ „Pokračuj.“ Pobídl mě, když jsem znovu otevřela oči a podívala se na něj.  
„Pomalu začínám ztrácet sama sebe. Začala jsem pít, přestala jsem chodit do školy a ta mi teď hrozí vyhazovem. Pohádala jsem se s rodiči a nevěděla jsem za kým jiným bych měla jít.“ Na chvíli jsem se odmlčela, ale když se mi nedostávalo žádné reakce, pokračovala jsem dál. „Jsem rozhodnutá se zase dát dohromady, přestat pít a dát si věci ve škole opět do pořádku – nejen kvůli sobě ale i kvůli svým rodičům. Ale jsem si jistá tím, že sama to nezvládnu. Chtěla jsem vás poprosit, jestli byste mi pomohl se školou.“  
Jak jsem o všem tak otevřeně mluvila, zase se mi vybavilo, jak jsem se cítila – sama, opuštěná, naprosto zničená a úplně beznadějná. Chtělo se mi brečet nad tím, co se ze mě za tak krátký čas začalo stávat. _Kompletně jiný člověk._ Slzy, na které jsem si za poslední dobu víc než zvykla, už zase bez mého vědomí volně stékaly po mých tvářích a donutily mě lapat po dechu. Profesor se ke mně na pohovce přisunul blíž, setřel mi slzy z tváří a s bolestí ve tváři se mi podíval do očí.  
„Udělám všechno pro to, aby ses zase postavila na vlastní nohy, Hyejin.“ S těmito slovy mě objal, pevně a vroucně.  
Ve své náruči mě držel dlouho. Nechal mě si v ní odpočinout a překlenout tu bolest, která mě bez varování zasáhla. Teplo jeho náruče mě uklidnilo a vůně jeho bílé košile mě už po několikáté učarovala. Na moment jsem zapomněla na veškeré své problémy. Zase jsem pocítila, jaké to je, když mě drží ve své náruči a vzpomněla jsem si na to, jak moc mi jeho náruč chyběla. _A na to, jak moc se musím snažit držet pod pokličkou to, že ho beznadějně miluju.  
_ Aniž bych si domyslela následky, odtáhla jsem se od něj a políbila ho. Jemně jsem přitiskla své rty na ty jeho a po dlouhé době ochutnala jeho chuť. Byla přesně taková, jakou jsem si ji pamatovala. _Sladká, s vůní skořice a naprosto omamná._ Nechala jsem se tím unést a polibek jsem okamžitě prohloubila. A zdálo se, že jsem nebyla jediná, kdo právě sváděl boj se svým rozumem. Ač jsme se snažili sebevíc, táhlo nás to k sobě jako magnet a brzy jsme v důsledku našeho vášnivého polibku nevěděli, kam s rukama. Naše těla na sebe reagovala velmi pozitivně – absence doteků toho druhého po tak dlouhou dobu teď tahala za všechny možné provázky, jako bychom byli loutky. Svírala jsem v dlaních jeho svalnaté paže a když jsem přes ně přejela až k jeho bokům, zarazil se a odstrčil mě od sebe.  
„Promiň, Hyejin, ale tuhle chybu už znovu neudělám,“ nabral si do plic trochu vzduchu a prohrábl si rukou vlasy „alespoň ne teď, když jsi v takovém stavu.“  
Otráveně jsem zaklonila hlavu dozadu, hlasitě si povzdechla a svezla se hluboko do pohovky. Profesor se zvedl a podal mi ruku. „Pojď, odvezu tě domů.“  
Bez řečí jsem jeho ruku přijala a vstala z pohovky.

 

*****  
**

První víkendový den jsem s kocovinou proležela v posteli. Na nic jiného jsem ani neměla pomyšlení. Probuzení přišlo až k večeru, kdy se mým pokojem rozezněl mobil. Podívala jsem se na jeho displej, ale ten mi o volajícím nic neprozradil. Přijala jsem hovor a počkala, kdo se mi v uchu ozve.  
„Ahoj, Hyejin. Tady profesor. Profesor Zhang.  
„Profesore?!“  
„Máš teď čas?“  
„M-mám, ale...kde jste vzal moje číslo, profesore?“  
„To není důležité. Pokud pořád platí to, že ode mě potřebuješ pomoc, sejdeme se. Adresu ti pošlu textovkou.“  
Pak zavěsil, ani se nerozloučil. Zírala jsem na mobil, který jsem svírala ve své ruce a absolutně jsem nechápala, k čemu v posledních dvou minutách došlo.


	22. 21.kapitola

Z pořádného šoku mě vytrhlo až to, když mi mobil, který jsem ještě stále křečovitě svírala, zapípal v ruce. Podívala jsem se na příchozí zprávu. Ta mi přesně podle profesorových slov prozrazovala, kam se mám vydat, abych se s ním dnes večer sešla. Otázkou je, jestli se s ním chci dnes večer sejít. Sama jsem posměšně zakroutila hlavou nad pochodem svých myšlenek. _Byla bych to já, kdybych někdy propásla šanci se sejít s profesorem?_ Ne, nebyla.  
Samozřejmě jsem nevyrazila jen tak. Potřebovala jsem nejdřív projít zásadní změnou. Ze všeho nejdřív jsem si dopřála příjemnou sprchu. Ne jen, že mě pořádně probudila, ale dodala mi svěžest a kýženou čistotu. Pak jsem se pustila do dalšího zkrášlování mého zevnějšku. Obzvlášť velkou a detailní pozornost jsem věnovala svému obličeji, na kterém se moje včerejší alkoholové řádění podepsalo asi nejvíce. Nanesla jsem na něj tak akorát vyhovující množství make-upu, které úplně nezměnilo můj vzhled, ale naopak podtrhlo moje přednosti. Vlasům jsem tentokrát nechala hodně volnosti – už odrostlé od posledního stříhání se mi prameny černých vlasů téměř ve výšce ramen začínaly nezkrotně vlnit. V kombinaci s líčením, které jsem zvolila, to všechno působilo lehce ledabyle, ale přitom sexy. To bylo to, co jsem potřebovala. _Potřebovala jsem vypadat krásně, ale jakože se příliš nezajímám.  
_ Všechno už stačilo jen doplnit nějakým vhodným oblečením. Hodnou chvíli jsem si nad tím lámala hlavu, ale nakonec mě ve skříni zaujala černá pouzdrová sukně. Skoro nikdy jsem ji nenosila, jelikož na mě byla příliš krátká. _Ale v tuhle chvíli se na ni za to nebudu vůbec zlobit._ V rychlosti jsem ji na sebe hodila, spolu s temně fialovým hedvábným svetříkem, který se pyšnil decentním véčkovým výstřihem. Za okny vládlo sice už jarní, ale momentálně opět chladné počasí, proto jsem nezapomněla ani na béžový plátěný kabát a černé vysoké kozačky.  
Opět jsem do ruky vzala svůj telefon a podrobněji prozkoumala adresu, kterou mi před necelou hodinou poslal profesor. Znala jsem to tam, ale vlastně jsem tam nikdy přímo nebyla. _Možná je tam nějaká pěkná kavárna, či restaurace?  
_ Můj průchod domem proběhl rychle, ale potichu. Jsem si jistá, že domácí vězení není styl mých rodičů, ale stejně jsem se rozhodla je v téhle situaci raději neprovokovat a proklouznout nejlépe nepozorovaně. Venku jsem už s dusotem spěchala na poslední večerní autobus, který do čtvrti, kam jsem potřebovala, jel. Další autobusy nazpátek pojedou až někdy po půlnoci. _Chtě nechtě se budu muset kapánek zdržet.  
_ Když jsem došla přesně na tu adresu, kterou jsem obdržela, byla jsem tak trochu zmatená. Budova přede mnou nebyla ani kavárna ani restaurace, ale činžovní dům. Čekala bych všechno, ale že mě pozve k sobě do bytu, to tedy vážně ne. _Maličko jsem znervózněla.  
_ Zazvonila jsem na zvonek, na kterém se skvělo profesorovo jméno a vyčkala, co se bude dít. V reproduktoru hned vedle tabule se zvonky to zachraptělo a pak se ozval profesorův hlas.  
„Ano?“  
„Dobrý večer, profesore, tady Jung Hyejin.“ Odpověděla jsem tiše.  
„Tak pojď, byt číslo třináct.“  
Reproduktor zase ztichl a vystřídalo ho řinčení, jak se odemkly vchodové dveře. Vstoupila jsem dovnitř a vyjela výtahem až do šestého patra. Tam se dveře výtahu otevřely a poskytly mi výhled na maličkou chodbu. Jedny dveře byly otevřené, předpokládám že ty od bytu číslo třináct. Pomalu jsem vešla dovnitř a zavřela za sebou dveře. Zula jsem si boty, jak mi slušné vychování napovědělo, a ostražitě jsem se procházela bytem, doufajíc, že někde narazím na profesora.  
Jeho byt byl překvapivě velký a velmi moderně zařízený. Všechno bylo laděné do tmavých tónů a v kombinaci s přirozeným a mírně tlumeným osvětlením prostory poskytovaly pocit domova, bezpečí a jistoty. _Uměla bych si představit život v takovém bytě.  
_ Naštěstí, nebo možná spíš k mé smůle, jsem se při prozkoumávání prostředí kolem sebe nakonec opravdu střetla s profesorem. Měl na sobě jenom staré modré vytahané džíny a jinak nic. Žádné triko. A právě si ručníkem sušil vlasy. _Panebože._ Snažila jsem se na něj nezírat a snad se mi to i povedlo. _Kdo ví._ Ale to, že jsem ho neviděla očima, neznamenalo, že jsem si ho nepředstavovala v hlavě. Jeho vypracované břicho, džíny stažené nebezpečně nízko, odhalujíce ty svaly, ze kterých, se holkám v mém věku podlamují kolena, čárka táhnoucí se zpod nich až k jeho pupíku... _v hlavě jsem to viděla všechno až moc živě.  
_ „Promiň, nečekal jsem tě tak brzo.“  
Je skoro osm hodin večer. _V kolik mě čekal, proboha?!  
_ „Posaď se v obýváku, udělám ti čaj.“ Mezitím si stačil obléknout čistě bílé triko a umožnil mi tak se na něj podívat, aniž bych neměla hříšné myšlenky.  
Kývla jsem na to a posadila se. Zatímco mi v kuchyni dělal čaj, rozhlížela jsem se kolem a snažila se najít jakékoli známky sebemenšího osobního života. _Ale marně._ Neměl tu ani jednu fotku, nikde se nepovalovaly žádné věci, které by o něm něco prozradily, kromě pár štosů písemek a i když to tu bylo útulné, bylo to načichlé samotou. Pro tohohle člověka vážně existuje jen univerzita. _A tyč v nočním klubu._ Oklepala jsem se a setřásla ze sebe takové myšlenky, abych si zbytečně nepřipomínala, co tenhle člověk dělá, když já v noci spím. _Tak tak jsem si zvykala.  
_ Po chvíli se objevil s dvěma hrnky horkého čaje v ruce, jež přede mě položil. Vděčně jsem se na něj podívala a okamžitě své prsty obtočila kolem hrnku, abych si je ohřála. Došel k pracovnímu stolu v rohu místnosti, na kterém ležely nějaké desky, ty popadl a vrátil se zase ke mně, tentokrát se posadil a desky položil na stůl před námi.  
„Obešel jsem ostatní profesory a vyprosil si u nich materiály, se kterými budeš moct dohnat těch pár týdnů tvojí nepřítomnosti. Budeš se ale muset hecnout. Není toho málo a pokud chceš naskočit jak se říká za jízdy, určitě to bude vyžadovat spoustu času a úsilí.“  
Kývla jsem na to a usrkla z hrnku trochu čaje. „Díky, profesore, jsem vám vděčná.“  
„To je v pořádku. Co se týče chemie, jsem si jistý, že to zas takový problém nebude, ale pokud budeš chtít, můžu to s tebou probrat osobně.“ Napil se konečně svého čaje a trochu si opařil jazyk. Obličej, který nahodil, mi prozradil, že v duchu zaklel. Hrnek odložil zase zpátky na stůl a po zbytek večera se ho už ani nedotkl. _Tenhle člověk zřejmě čaj moc často nepil.  
_ „Možná bych si to chtěla trochu probrat.“ Položila jsem už poloprázdný hrnek na stůl a musím se hanebně přiznat, že i já jsem zbytek jeho obsahu nechala v průběhu večera vychladnout.  
„Dobře, podívej se na tohle.“  
Naklonil se ke mně a otevřel desky někde na prostředku. Jakmile mě ale do nosu praštila jeho vůně, přestala jsem tak trochu vnímat. Cítila jsem jen tu důvěrně známou vůni a teplo, které sálalo z jeho těla. Sice jsem ho poslouchala, ale víc než na slova jsem se soustředila na jeho hlas. Nenápadně jsem ho pozorovala, když mluví o tom, co ho baví a naplňuje, čemu rozumí. Jeho jinak trochu potemnělé, čokoládově hnědé oči, teď zdobily jen nepatrné jiskřičky a ďolíčky se na jeho tvářích objevovaly mnohem častěji, jelikož se na mě celkem hodně usmíval. Občas si rukou vjel do vlasů, když přemýšlel, jak by mi měl něco vysvětlit, případně jak pokračovat dál, a ty tak vždy zůstaly lehce rozcuchané, protože byly stále ještě trochu mokré. V jednu chvíli, kdy vysvětloval něco zřejmě velmi důležitého, se ke mně přisunul úplně na těsno, až jsem mohla cítit jeho dech na svém krku.  
„Chápeš, jak to funguje?“ Otočil se na mě a jeho obličej byl u toho mého nebezpečně blízko.  
Skousla jsem si ret a zadívala se do jeho očí. Pozorovala jsem je, jak těkají z místa na místo a každou chvíli sklouznou dolů, k mým rtům. V tichu se ozývalo jeho mělké dýchaní a svým šestým smyslem jsem dokázala odhalit, jak neustále šije s rukama a snaží se je zaměstnat, aby mě nepopadly a nestrhly si mě do vášnivého polibku. Pak ale, jakoby jiskra, co byla doteď ve vzduchu, vyhasla a on se zvedl z pohovky, na které jsme oba seděli.  
„Měla bys už jít.“ Podrbal se na zátylku a pak rukou pokynul směrem ke dveřím.  
Vstala jsem ze sedačky, ale ne s úmyslem odtud odejít. Chtěla jsem to konečně rozseknout, jednou provždy. _Potřeboval jen maličko popostrčit._  
„Tam je ale tma. Bude už docela pozdě, nemyslíte?“ Podívala jsem z okna, než jsem k němu došla. „Ale už asi vážně budu muset jít.“  
Udělala jsem krok směrem k chodbě, on mě ale popadl za rameno, udělal dva rychlé kroky a přirazil mě ke zdi. Nalepil se na mě a jednou rukou se zapřel vedle mé hlavy. Naše obličeje k sobě přiblížil na milimetry. Nosem se skoro otíral o ten můj.  
„Chtěl jsem se od tebe držet dál. Vážně jsem chtěl.“ Své oči nespouštěl z mých rtů. „Ale už mi s tebou dochází trpělivost.“ Jeho ruka se pomalu sunula po mém boku. „Už se to nedá vydržet.“  
Překonal ten poslední milimetr vzdálenosti mezi námi a přivlastnil si moje rty.


	23. 22.kapitola

Políbil mě a téměř okamžitě se dovnitř probojoval svým mrštným jazykem. Pravou rukou se stále zapíral vedle mé hlavy a v levé dlani si přidržoval můj obličej. Palcem mi něžně přejížděl po tváři a své dokonale horké rty neustále tisknul k těm mým. Moje ruka se vznesla do vzduchu, aby se dotkla jeho svalnaté paže. Zhluboka jsem dýchala nosem a nasávala tak jeho vůni. Voněl úplně jinak než kdykoli předtím. _Voněl t_ _ouhou._ Skrz polibek jsem dokázala vycítit, jak je vzrušený. Líbal mě vášnivě, nespoutaně a naprosto hladově.  
Maličko se ode mě odtáhl a zhluboka se nadechl, oči stále ještě zavřené. Skousla jsem si už oteklý ret a natlačila se k němu pánví. Skoro neslyšitelně zasyčel a znovu se ostře nadechl. Pomalu otevřel oči a celou cestu od mých rtů až k levému uchu se svými rty otíral o moji citlivou a rozpálenou pokožku. Pak, když otevřel rty, aby promluvil, naskákala mi husí kůže všude po těle.  
„Tolik jsem po tobě toužil. Od toho odpoledne v mém kabinetě jsem nemyslel na nic jiného, jenom na tebe.“ Šeptal mi u ucha tak potichu, že jsem ho sotva slyšela. Pak se zase o kousínek odtáhl, podíval se mi do očí, ale jeho pohled okamžitě sklouzl k mým rtům.  
„Nemáš ani páru o tom, jak moc jsem toužil udělat tohle.“  
Naklonil se ke mně a vlepil mi jeden rychlý polibek na rty, než jemně vsál můj spodní ret a stiskl ho mezi zuby. Pak ho s mlasknutím zase uvolnil. _Z úst se mi vydral tichý sten.  
_ „Nebo tohle.“  
Jeho prsty se ponořily do mých vlasů, zatahaly za ně a donutily mě tak zaklonit hlavu. On se sklonil k mému krku a zasypal ho něžnými ale i vášnivějšími polibky. _Mé rty opustil další, tentokrát hlasitější sten.  
_ „Ale nejvíc ze všeho asi tohle.“  
Nechal své ruce sklouznout po mých bocích až k lemu mé sukně, pod kterou s nimi bez potíží zaplul. _Věděla jsem, že mi dnes bude užitečná._ Vykasal mi ji do pasu, aby měl lepší přístup k mému zadku. Když se na něm jeho ruce usídlily, pevně ho stisknul, čímž mi dal najevo, abych s ním trochu spolupracovala. Dala jsem mu ruce kolem krku, podržela jsem se a nohy mu obmotala kolem boků. Zase si ukradl moje rty a pak si mě opatrně odnesl do ložnice.  
Položil mě na svou postel, vyhoupl se nade mě a jediným šikovným pohybem si sundal triko. Teď už jsem se nesnažila skrýt to, jak moc mě jeho tělo fascinuje. Bezostyšně jsem na něj zírala a neustále se přitom kousala do rtu. _Byla jsem z toho pološílená._ Uchopil lem mojí sukně a pomaličku mi ji stahoval dolů. Dával si na čas, díval se mi přitom do očí a občas někde utrousil pár polibků. Pak se nade mě sklonil a na rtech mu pohrával jemný úsměv.  
„Poslední šance si to rozmyslet a utéct.“ V očích měl vážný výraz. Dával mi možnost si zvolit. _Chtěl, abych věděla, že mě nebude do ničeho nutit, pokud to sama nebudu chtít.  
_ Překulila jsem ho na záda a sama jsem teď na něm obkročmo seděla. „Tady nikdo nikam utíkat nebude, profesore.“  
Políbila jsem ho, něžně a dlouze. Jeho ruka si našla cestu pod můj svetr, kde mě konejšivě hladila po zádech. „Přestaň mi konečně vykat. A ten svetr. Sundej si ho.“ Zamumlal do polibku.  
Poslechla jsem ho, narovnala se a přetáhla si svetr přes hlavu. On se taky narovnal, takže jsme teď oba seděli, zaklesnuti do sebe a zrovna uprostřed vášnivého polibku. Rukama jsem mu vjela do vlasů a jemně ho za ně zatahala. Přesunul své rty na můj krk a vsál moji jemnou kůži. _Hlasitě jsem vzdechla.  
_ Strčila jsem do něj a povalila ho zpátky na záda. Přitiskla jsem se k němu a znovu se vpila do jeho rtů. Nedokázala jsem se jeho polibků nabažit. _Když mě líbal, cítila jsem se jako na drogách._ Všechno okolo mě utichlo a já vnímala jen jeho chuť a vůni. Naneštěstí on měl ve zvyku mi to každou chvíli odepřít.  
„Když tohle děláš, mám pocit, že se zblázním. Přestaň s tím.“ Zase si mě strhl pod sebe.  
„Co dělám?“ Netušila jsem, o čem to mluví. Vzhlížela jsem k němu z polštáře a vyčkávala na jeho odpověď. Zatím jsem si prohlížela jeho teď už suché, černé a lehce zvlněné vlasy. Spadaly mu do obličeje a vytvářely na něm nepatrné stíny.  
„Když mě líbáš. Slyším, jak vdechuješ moji vůni. Dělá to se mnou různý...věci.“ Přiznal se trochu ostýchavě.  
„A jaký...věci?“  
Podíval se na mě s odhodlaným výrazem. Byl tím úplně ovládnutý, doslova pohlcený. „Jsi si jistá, že to chceš vědět?“  
Přiblížila jsem své rty k jeho uchu. „Chci.“  
Rychle popadl moje paže, přejel po nich až k mým zápěstím a přišpendlil mi je nad hlavou. Políbil mě na krku, nejdřív na jedné a pak i na druhé straně. Potom se odtáhl a zadíval se mi do očí. „Nejdřív ztuhnu. Nejsem schopný pohnout nohama nebo rukama. Občas mám problém se i nadechnout.“  
Přesunul se o něco níž, na moje břicho, kde svým jazykem zanechal mokrou cestičku z polibků. „Pak, když se vzpamatuju, začne mi bušit srdce a krev mi v žilách začne proudit úplně horká.“  
Odpověděla jsem mu slastným stenem. _Pohrával si se mnou a mně se to líbilo._ Nechala jsem ho, ať pokračuje v tom, co měl v plánu.  
„Po celém těle se mi rozlije teplo a nakonec přijdu i o tu poslední kapku trpělivosti.“ Zahákl prsty za moje kalhotky, stáhl mi je a odhodil někam daleko. „A zblázním se z toho.“ Přiložil svoje rty na citlivou pokožku na vnitřní straně mých stehen. _Prsty jsem sevřela prostěradlo.  
_ „Už mě chápeš?“  
„Dokonale.“  
Zvítězil nade mnou a neubránil se škodolibému úsměvu. Ale to, že byl stále ještě tolik oblečený, se mi ani trochu nelíbilo. _Hra pokračuje. Čas na odvetu.  
_ „Takže...toho teď můžu využít.“ Stáhla jsem si ho k sobě a přičichla si k jeho vlasům. Když se na chvíli neovládl a zavřel oči, aby vstřebal všechny pocity, které se v něm teď probudily, zase jsem se vyhoupla na něj. „Ty džíny...už nejsou potřeba, ne?“ Zručně jsem je rozepnula a stáhla mu je z nohou. Zatím jsem mu ponechala jeho poslední kus oblečení.  
„Zahráváš si snad se mnou?“ Zeptal se mě s napůl vážným tónem.  
„Možná?“ Sáhla jsem dozadu, k rozepínání své černé krajkové podprsenky a jednou rukou ji hravě rozepnula. Pak jsem ji, stále trochu nervózní, nechala spadnout ze svých ramen a odhodila ji stranou.  
„A to jsi bývala tak hodná studentka.“  
Zavrtěla jsem se na něm a donutila ho stáhnout rty do úzké linky. „Teď už nejsem?“  
„Udělej to ještě jednou a ukážu ti, jak moc právě teď zlobíš.“  
Zavrtěla jsem se podruhé. „Ukaž.“  
„Kurva, řekla sis o to.“  
Jeho druhá, o něco temnější stránka, než jakou znám z univerzity, se pomalu začala projevovat. Ten živel v něm, který byl zvyklý se obnažovat před dívkami, kroutit se u tyče a dávat holkám tanečky na klíně, se probudil a začal se drásat na povrch. Věřím, že dnes už naposled si mě strhl pod sebe a zbavil se boxerek, které mu už stejnak byly těsné. V rychlosti hrábl do šuplíku v nočním stolku vedle postele a vytáhl z něj ochranu. Plastový obal roztrhl mezi zuby, odhodil ho na stolek a nasadil si gumu. Nespěchal, ale ani nečekal. Vnořil se do mě a uklidnil mě něžným polibkem.  
Když se po chvíli poprvé pohnul, zaklonila jsem hlavu dozadu. Nebylo to s ním poprvé, ale stejně to tentokrát bylo úplně jiné. Už to nebylo ani trochu nevinné. On toužil po mně, já toužila po něm a naše touhy nás ovládaly. _V podstatě jsme se chovali jako zvířata.  
_ Když se poprvé odvážil přirazit do mě, neudržela jsem to v sobě. „Bože!“  
„Ten ti nepomůže.“ Jeho ruka zabloudila na má prsa, zatímco znovu přirazil, tentokrát silněji. Kousla jsem se do ruky, abych se nerozkřičela na celý barák, ale když to udělal zase, nestihla jsem zareagovat jinak, než že jsem hlasitě zasténala jeho jméno.  
„Yixingu!“  
„Co potřebuješ, zlato?“ Přirazil znovu a tentokrát opravdu hluboko. Intervaly mezi přírazy se zkracovaly a jejich intenzita značně rostla. _Přestával se kontrolovat.  
_ „Potřebuju, abys to udělal znovu!“ Vydechla jsem, rozklepaná, hladová po jeho dotycích a naprosto posedlá tím pocitem, že je ve mně a je můj.  
To, jakým způsobem se ve mně pohyboval a to, jak mě všemožně dráždil, způsobilo, že jsem o sobě na chvíli přestala vědět. Zvrátila jsem hlavu dozadu a nechala jsem steny, aby volně opouštěly mé rty, jak se jim zachce. V jednu chvíli na mě doslova nalehl a než ke mně promluvil, skousl můj ušní lalůček.  
„Já mám sousedy. Ztiš to.“ Přiložil mi ruku k ústům, aby mi naznačil, že je potřeba se držet trochu na uzdě. _To se ovšem jednoduše řekne.  
_ Potřebovala jsem to na chvíli dostat do vlastních rukou. Pokusila jsem se ho převrátit na záda, ale on mě přišpendlil k matraci a hravě se na mě usmál. „To by asi nešlo.“  
Schválně přirazil hluboko a tím jediným pohybem mě posunul blízko okraji. Zalapala jsem po dechu, ale ovládla jsem svoji tendenci vykřiknout. On mě pobaveně pozoroval a náramně si užíval moje trápení. Nikdy bych neřekla, co se z mého oblíbeného profesora nakonec vyklube. Striptér, který si v posteli rád hraje. _Doslova.  
_ „Můj bože, ano!“ Zasténala jsem, plná rozkoše, když mě jeho krouživý pohyb poslal přes okraj. To, jak jsem se svíjela slastí, obepínala se kolem něj a nepochybně i to, jak jsem mu do ucha sténala jeho jméno, přivedlo i jeho k vrcholu. Přitiskl k sobě naše rty a své steny utopil v polibku.  
Když jsme pak vedle sebe leželi a vydýchávali poslední zbytky našeho orgasmu, převrátil se na bok, podepřel si hlavu dlaní a zadíval se na mě.  
„Co se ti honí hlavou?“ Zeptala jsem se po chvíli, jakmile jsem si ho všimla.  
„Nic. Jen tomu nemůžu uvěřit.“  
„Čemu?“  
„ _Že jsem se zamiloval.“_


	24. 23.kapitola

Srdce mi vynechalo jeden úder.  
Ani trochu jsem nevěřila tomu, že mě mé smysly právě teď neošálily. V hlavě jsem si přehrávala ta slova, která jsem před malou chvílí slyšela a vůbec mi to nešlo na mozek. _Měla jsem halucinace nebo doopravdy řekl, že mě miluje?_  
„Co jsi to řekl?“ Zapřela jsem se o předloktí a podívala se mu do očí. Prohlížely si mě s pobavením. Pak se na mě usmál a mně roztálo srdce. Věnoval mi krátký polibek.  
„Je pozdě, spi.“ Přikryl nás dekou, natáhl se k lampičce a zhasl světlo. Pak si mě k sobě přivinul, přehodil přese mě ruku a nos zabořil do mých vlasů. Uslyšela jsem, jak se zhluboka nadechl. „Už chápu, co na tom máš.“  
Poslušně jsem zavřela oči, zavrtala se hlouběji do jeho náruče a přitáhla si deku až po bradu. Uvolnila jsem se a dřív, než jsem se nadála, spánek ukradl moje vědomí a odnesl ho s sebou do říše snů.

 

*****  
**

Druhý den brzy ráno jsem se probudila v Yixingově posteli. Nejdřív jsem byla trochu zmatená, ale hned, jak jsem se rozhlédla kolem, všechno se mi vrátilo. _Včerejší doučování a…_ tváře mi okamžitě zrudly při pomyšlení na to, co jsme včera dlouho do noci vyváděli. Nakonec jsem si vzpomněla i na to, co se stalo těsně předtím, než jsme ulehli ke spánku. Pořád jsem ještě přemýšlela nad možností, že jsem v tu dobu už spala jako zabitá a celé se mi to jenom zdálo. Fakt, že neležel v posteli se mnou a místo vedle mě bylo už dávno vychladlé, by to jen potvrzoval.  
Hned na to se ale otevřely dveře a v nich se objevil Yixing. Byl stále ve spodním prádle a v ruce nesl tác se snídaní. Odložil ho na stolek opodál a dřív, než cokoliv řekl, si vlezl ke mně a sehnul se pro polibek. Na krátko přitiskl naše rty k sobě a hned se ode mě zase odtáhl. „Dobré ráno.“  
 _Možná se mi to vážně nezdálo._ Dala jsem mu ruce kolem krku a místo přání dobrého rána jsem si ho stáhla k sobě, abych ho mohla políbit dlouze a hlouběji. Jednu nohu jsem mu položila na zadek a přitiskla si ho k sobě ještě blíž.  
„Vystydne ti snídaně.“ Zamumlal mezi polibky, jednou rukou zapřený vedle mé hlavy, tou druhou mě výskaje ve vlasech.  
Neochotně jsem z něj sundala svou pravou nohu, aby se mohl zase posadit a natáhnout se pro tác s mou snídaní. Poposedla jsem si výš na posteli a dala si pod záda polštář, aby se mi lépe sedělo. Yixing mi podal tác se snídaní a usadil se naproti mně.  
Z pohledu na tác plný jídla se mi sbíhaly sliny. Na talíři jsem měla míchaná vajíčka, opečenou slaninu a francouzské tousty. Ve vedlejší misce jsem měla připravený mix různého ovoce – hlavně jablka, pomeranče, hrozny a červený meloun. Sklenice byla plná pomerančového džusu a jako bonus jsem dostala i malou mističku mražené čokoládové zmrzliny. _Nevěděla jsem, do čeho se pustit dřív._ Yixing si všiml, jak se marně snažím rozhodnout a vzal do ruky misku se zmrzlinou. „Nejdřív tohle. Roztekla by se.“ Nabral na lžičku kousek zmrzliny a vložil mi ji do úst.  
Společně jsme se v klidu nasnídali, zatímco jsme ještě trochu probrali moje problémy ve škole. Yixing mi kladl na srdce, abych se to nesnažila ani trochu podceňovat a vložila do toho veškeré svoje úsilí. _Byl rozhodnutý mě na škole udržet za každou cenu.  
_ Po snídani jsem si zalezla do koupelny, kde jsem si dala rychlou sprchu. Oblékla jsem se do svého oblečení, které mi Yixing úhledně složil do komínku a trochu jsem se upravila. Když jsem vyšla z koupelny, on už byl také oblečený, na očích měl brýle a seděl u svého pracovního stolu v obýváku.  
„Budu už muset jít.“ Opřela jsem se o futra a založila si ruce na prsou. _Nechtělo se mi odtud._ On zvedl hlavu od práce a posunul si brýle na nose.  
„Tak brzo? Myslel jsem, že si dnes zajdeme na oběd.“ Odložil brýle, vstal od stolu a překonal vzdálenost mezi námi. Za chvíli mě držel v náruči a shlížel na mě ze své výšky.  
„Mám to teď doma trochu složité. Pokud už rodiče nezjistili, že jsem celou noc nebyla doma, ráda bych, aby se o tom ani nedozvěděli.“ Dala jsem mu mlaskavou pusu na tvář a vymanila se z jeho objetí.  
U dveří jsem si na nohy natáhla vysoké kozačky, hodila na sebe svůj kabát a popadla svou kabelku, ve které už byly nacpané tlusté desky s podklady ke studiu. Když mě Yixing vyprovázel z bytu, vypadal zklamaně.  
„Nechceš, abych tě tam hodil?“ Chytil mě za ruku, než jsem vyšla z jeho bytu na chodbu.  
„Pojedu autobusem. Nebudeme nic riskovat.“ Naposledy jsem svoje paže omotala kolem jeho boků a spojila své prsty za jeho zády.  
„Dobře.“ Naposledy mě políbil a pak se ode mě odtáhl.  
Na chvíli jsem si vzpomněla na to, jak to dopadlo naposledy. S domněním, že je všechno v naprostém pořádku jsem po tom, co se stalo, opustila jeho kabinet a pak se všechno totálně podělalo. _Začínala jsem se obávat toho, že to tentokrát dopadne podobně._ Sklopila jsem zrak a povzdechla si.  
„Děje se něco?“ Prsty uchopil moji bradu a pozvednul ji tak, abych se mu dívala do očí.  
„Neodženeš mě zase od sebe, jako minule, viď že ne?“ V mém hlase byla znatelná bolest a utrpení, které jsem si v tu dobu prožila.  
„To už nikdy neudělám. Už nevím, jak z toho ven. Ani nechci.“ Přitiskl mě k sobě a pevně mě objal, zatímco mě konejšivě hladil po vlasech. _Naposledy jsem se nadechla jeho vůně._ Políbil mě na čelo a potom mě pustil.  
Rozloučila jsem se s ním a pak jsem se vydala na cestu zpět dřív, než si to rozmyslím.  
Když jsem dorazila domů, nikdo naštěstí ještě nebyl vzhůru. Byla neděle a rodiče se rozhodli si přispat, což mi skvěle hrálo do karet. Nepozorovaně jsem proklouzla domem do svého pokoje, kde jsem odložila kabelku a kabát, skopla ze sebe boty a plácla sebou na postel.  
Myšlenky se mi začaly toulat k noci, kterou jsme spolu prožili. _Jedna věc se konečně srovnala._ To, že tu teď byl jen pro mě, mi dodalo odvahy si začít srovnávat život. S ním po mém boku se mi to jistě podaří. _Začneme tím, že mě chtějí vyhodit ze školy._ Vyhoupla jsem se z postele, vytáhla z kabelky desky, které jsem od něj dostala, a usedla s nimi za stůl.


	25. 24.kapitola

Posledních pár dní jsem téměř proležela v hromadách učení. Pokud jsem zrovna neseděla v univerzitní lavici, probírala jsem se doma nekončící složkou od Yixinga. Chtěla jsem vzít věci zase pevně do svých rukou a dát si život do pořádku, neboť jsem byla vděčná za tu šanci a chtěla jsem ji plně využít. Byla jsem vděčná za to, že se vůbec naskytla, protože jsem si vážila toho, co pro mě rodiče dělají a nechtěla jsem zklamat je a později ani sebe. Stejně tak jsem si vážila i toho, že mi Yixing pomáhal a že to teď mezi námi bylo takové, jaké to bylo.  
Rodiče na mě sice stále ještě byli naštvaní, ale to, že jsem teď prakticky nevycházela ze svého pokoje, napomohlo tomu, že se jeden z nich pokusil prolomit ledy. Chodili se za mnou dívat nahoru do pokoje, aby zjistili, čím tam celé dny trávím čas a hned, jak se dovtípili toho, že se pilně snažím dohnat veškeré své resty, začali na mně dokonce mluvit. Konverzaci jsem se s nimi ale rozvádět nesnažila, protože jsem věděla, že k tomu budou potřebovat ještě spoustu času. Ale i ty mikroskopické pokroky mi dělaly nepopsatelnou radost. Byla to další věc, která mě nakopla k tomu, abych vynaložila ještě trochu úsilí navíc.  
 _Tohle tempo mi zákonitě nevydrželo moc dlouho.  
_ Potřebovala jsem si dát pauzu. Naléhavě. Už jsem se nedokázala soustředit a myšlenky se mi každou chvíli zatoulaly někam jinam. Kručelo mi v břiše, měla jsem sucho v krku a v hlavě už vlastně docela prázdno. Takže ano, vážně jsem ji potřebovala. Proto jsem tentokrát neodmítla Yixinga, když se mi už asi po třetí za poslední týden ozval s nabídkou na oběd.  
„Viď že se mnou dneska nevyběhneš, jako vždycky?“ Ozvalo se v telefonu smutným, štěněcím hlasem a já musela spolknout nutkání začít na něj kvičet jako na mimino.  
„Vlastně dneska budu docela ráda, když mě vytáhneš někam ven. Už z toho začínám šílet.“ Opřela jsem se do kolečkové židle a hodila si oteklé nohy na stůl.  
„Fajn, tak za dvacet minut jsem u tebe.“ Jeho hlas hned projasnila trocha radosti a on už se chystal ukončit hovor.  
„Ne počkej!“ Zastavila jsem ho. „Pojedu autobusem, je to tak lepší.“  
„Vážně by to byl takový problém?“ Dobrá nálada z jeho hlasu zase zmizela.  
„Potřebuju teď dělat správná rozhodnutí a šlapat na správná místečka. Kdyby tě tady rodiče viděli, byl by to krok...nebo dva vedle.“  
„Dobře, jak chceš. Tak se sejdeme v té restauraci u mě na rohu?“  
„Jasně, zatím se měj.“  
Položila jsem telefon zpátky na stůl a povzdechla jsem si. Během poslední doby úplně ztratil smysl pro zodpovědnost. Nemůžeme riskovat odhalení, sám mě kvůli tomu prve odmítl. _Zdá se, že láska vážně zatemňuje i tu nejjasnější mysl._

 

*****  
**

„Konečně se zase vidíme, myslel jsem, že už to nevydržím!“ Přitiskl své tělo na to mé, když jsme na chvíli zapadli do přilehlé ale úplně prázdné uličky.  
„Bylo to jen pár dní.“ Zasmála jsem se tomu, jak infantilně se teď choval. _Ten profesor intelektuál.  
_ „Vždyť jsi se přede mnou úplně zabednila, odmítala jsi má pozvání a občas jsi mi ani nezvedala telefony!“ Postavil si mě na délku paží, aby si mě prohlédl a odhalil případné poškození. _Snad mě nemá v úmyslu reklamovat.  
_ „Já taky musím chodit na záchod, víš?“  
Tuhle poznámku jsme oba přešli bez povšimnutí. Na to, abychom se tomu zasmáli, asi zřejmě ještě bylo brzo. Raději jsme v bezpečné vzdálenosti od sebe vešli dovnitř do malé rodinné restaurace a usadili se k jednomu ze stolů pro dva.  
„Co si dáš? Objednám to.“ Usmál se na mě z protějšího konce stolu. Dnes vypadal neobyčejně dobře. Milovala jsem, když nosil vlasy vyčesané nahoru, jako dnes. Jednoduché bílé triko mu přesně padlo a černá kožená bunda ho kontrastně doplňovala. Obyčejné modré džíny byly jeho druhou klasikou, hned po bílé košili a černém obleku. Úsměv jsem mu oplatila. Já jsem se v přiléhavých hořčičně žlutých šatech, černém kabátku a černých botách na vysokém podpatku také cítila celkem dobře.  
„Mám vážně hlad. Objednej, co uznáš za vhodné. K pití si dám jen vodu.“  
„Dobře.“ Mrknul na mě a pak se obrátil směrem k číšnici a mávl na ní. Ta okamžitě přispěchala k našemu stolu, v ruce už připravený bloček.  
„Co to bude?“  
„Dám si velkou porci pečeného kuřete a rýži. A sklenici vody, prosím.“  
„Jistě. A vaše přítelkyně?“ Podívala se na nás s úsměvem a mně to až bolestně živě připomnělo něco, co už se jednou, před několika měsíci, stalo. _Tentokrát to ale mělo dopadnout jinak.  
_ „Já nejsem jeho-“  
„Moje přítelkyně si dá to samé.“  
„Dobře, hned to bude.“ Blonďatá servírka si všechno zapsala a pak zase odkráčela od našeho stolu. Já zůstala na Yixinga zírat jako opařená.  
„Co je?“ Kousl se do rtu, aby se mu nechtělo tolik smát. Věděl moc dobře, co se se mnou děje, ale rozhodl se dělat, jakoby nic.  
„Jsem tvoje přítelkyně?“ Vymáčkla jsem to ze sebe nakonec.  
„A za co jiného se považuješ?“ Naklonil hlavu na stranu a v očích se mu zračila zvědavost. Ale jeho otázka byla naprosto namístě. _Za co jsem se ve vztahu k němu vlastně považovala?  
_ „Nikdy jsem o tom takhle ještě nepřemýšlela.“ Přiznala jsem nakonec. Uvědomovala jsem si, že jsme tu jeden pro druhého, ale nikdy jsem se neodvažovala nějak pojmenovat náš vztah. _A jeho to patrně značně znepokojilo.  
_ „Tak aby bylo jasno.“ Nahnul se ke mně přes stůl a ztišil svůj hlas na minimum. „Já svoji práci a tvoji budoucnost neriskuju jenom kvůli podělanýmu šukání.“ Podíval se mi přímo a hluboko do očí. A poznal v nich, že mi na vteřinku nahnal strach. „Miluju tě, jasný?“ Řekl už o trochu jemnějším a něžnějším hlasem.  
„Vždyť já vím.“ _Ale ještě pořád tomu úplně nevěřím._ „Taky tě miluju. Víc než si myslíš.“ Můj hlas doprovázel naléhavý tón. On se zase zářivě usmál, lípnul mi jednu rychlou pusu na čelo a zase posadil na svoje místo.  
V tom servírka přinesla naši objednávku.  
Po zbytek našeho stolování už vládla příjemná a velmi zábavná atmosféra. Povídali jsme si o spoustě věcech – od univerzity až po jeho dětský sen stát se pošťákem, až bude velký kluk. Jeho dětské sny byly kupodivu celkem nevinné. _Zajímalo by mě, kdy se to tak zhruba zvrtlo.  
_ „Miloval jsem psy, možná mi šlo o to rozbít ten stereotyp, že se všichni pošťáci psů bojí.“ Zasmál se tomu a já s ním. _Musel být opravdu zvláštní dítě, to se nedá popřít.  
_ Najednou jsem ale v týle ucítila zvláštní pocit...jako ten, když jde někdo na ulici za vámi a nepřetržitě vás sleduje. Zamrazilo mě z toho na ramenou a tak jsem se přestala smát.  
„Co se děje?“ Yixing okamžitě poznal, že něco není v pořádku.  
Místo toho, abych mu o tom pověděla, jsem se otočila dozadu a byla jsem na sto procent přesvědčená, že někoho přistihnu při tom, jak na mě neomaleně zírá. Ale nikoho jsem tam neviděla. Obezřetně jsem se obrátila zpátky a jediné, co jsem spatřila, bylo to, jak se pomaličku dovírají dveře a v nich mizí nějaká dívka. Na to, abych si ji prohlédla, jsem už ale neměla ani trochu času. _Maličko mě to celé zarazilo._  
„Tak řekneš mi, co je s tebou?“ Zněl netrpělivě a trochu vyděšeně. Ale já se to rozhodla nechat plavat. Nejspíš to stejně celé byl jen můj divný pocit.  
„Nic se neděje, jsem v naprostém pořádku.“ Pozvedla jsem koutky v naději, že ho můj úsměv uklidní. Když nad tím pokýval hlavou a úsměv mi opětoval, vzala jsem do ruky sklenici s vodou a žíznivě ji do sebe obrátila. „Nepůjdeme už?“  
„Ano, už bychom měli.“  
Yixing celou útratu samozřejmě zaplatil a nenechal si do toho kecat. Venku před restaurací bylo úplně vymeteno, v tuhle dobu se tady moc lidí nepohybovalo. Přistoupil ke mně blíž a jednu svou ruku položil do prohlubně na mých zádech.  
„Pojď na chvíli ke mně.“  
„Dnes ne.“ Položila jsem mu ruce na hruď, abych mezi námi vytvořila alespoň maličko prostoru.  
On se ke mně stejně sklonil a na malou chvíli vsál můj spodní ret. „Chybíš mi.“  
„Nejde to.“ Vzdychla jsem do polibku. „Musím se učit.“  
Odtáhl se ode mě, ve tváři frustrovaný výraz a v očích nezdravě hladový pohled. „Vím, že jsem ti radil, abys to nepodceňovala, ale ty už to přeháníš. Potřebuju tě...“ Opřel si čelo o to mé a vydechl, aby vypustil vzduch, který se mu nahromadil v plicích.  
„Slibuju, že si najdu čas co nejdřív, ano?“  
„Tak jo.“ Kapituloval nakonec a políbil mě na rozloučenou. „Nezapomeň mi dát vědět, že jsi se bezpečně dostala domů, ano?“ Pustil mě ze své náruče a zastrčil si ruce do kapes.  
„Jasně. Tak běž.“ Zamávala jsem mu a otočila jsem se na podpatku.  
Přitáhla jsem si kabátek blíž k tělu a vykročila do uličky, která zkracovala cestu k autobusu a navíc v denním světle k člověku promlouvala celkem mírumilovně. Na půli cesty mě ale něco...nebo spíš někdo donutil se zastavit.  
„Jung Hyejin!“


	26. 25.kapitola

Zamrzla jsem v pohybu. Ve chvíli, kdy jsem zaslechla své jméno, jsem věděla, že je všechno v koncích. Tenhle člověk nás zná a viděl nás spolu. _Byli jsme odhaleni._ S hrůzou jsem se otočila, rozhodnutá čelit tváři člověka, který teď v rukou držel osudovou kombinaci karet. Jakmile jsem ale zahlédla tu mně tak známou tvář, spadla ze mě veškerá nervozita. S úlevou jsem si povzdechla.  
„Yejin!“ Přispěchala jsem k ní a příval emocí vystřelil až do mých rukou, které se hned na to obtočily kolem jejího krku. Objala jsem ji pevně a pěknou chvíli jsem odmítala ji ze své náruče pustit. „Takhle mě nemůžeš děsit!“ Úplně jsem obešla fakt, že teď zná střípek z mého tajemství.  
„Všechno jsem to viděla, Hyejin.“ Postavila si mě na délku svých paží. „Nemyslíš, že bys mi měla vysvětlit, co se to sakra děje?“  
Souhlasně jsem přikývla hlavou. „Co bys řekla sklenici vína? Všechno ti povím.“  
Yejin souhlasila a proto jsme se odebraly do baru hned na rohu. Stále ještě bylo poměrně brzy odpoledne, bar byl téměř prázdný a jeho atmosféra byla klidná a až na v pozadí hrající hudbu poměrně tichá. Posadily jsme se ke stolu, který byl celkem dobře schovaný od otevřeného prostoru nevyužitého parketu a kromě občasných návštěv číšníka nás tu nikdo nebude rušit. Objednaly jsme si sklenku bílého vína a k němu misku slaných pochutinek. Obě jsme se uvolnily a když přišel ten správný čas, sama jsem se o tom rozpovídala.  
„Řeknu ti to celé, úplně od začátku.“ Opřela jsem se lokty o stůl a udělala si pohodlí.  
„V jinačí verzi to ani slyšet nechci.“ Rýpla si do mě a pak si sklenici s vínem přiložila ke rtům, aby ji tekutina pozvolna mohla téct do úst.  
„Měla jsi pravdu, tenkrát, na podzim.“ Já udělala to samé. S každým douškem vína mi přibývala odvaha a já mohla vyjít s pravdou ven.  
„V čem?“  
„Že se mi líbil. Už od první chvíle. Zamotal mi hlavu dřív, než jsem si toho stačila všimnout. Zamilovala jsem se do něj až příliš rychle.“ Nabrala jsem si hrst slaných arašíd a vložila si je do úst. Pomalu a důkladně jsem je rozkousala, abych Yejin dala trochu času k tomu vstřebat informace, které jsem před ní doslova vysypala na stůl. _A to jsme teprve byly na samém začátku.  
_ „A kdy jsi mu to řekla?“  
„Až hodně dlouho po tom. Do bodu, ve kterém spočíváme teď, jsme došli hodně dlouhou a trnitou cestou, to mi můžeš věřit. Stalo se toho tak moc, že ani nevím, čím mám začít.“ Na chvíli jsem se odmlčela. „Pamatuješ na to, co se stalo v Gangneung?“  
„Na to se nedá zapomenout. Do dneška jsi mi neřekla, co jsi tam viděla, že jsi kvůli tomu bez rozmyslu pozdě v noci jela zpátky do Seoulu, naprosto vyděšená a taky vytočená.“ Yejin sáhla do misky pro buráky. Já se zatím napila vína. _Na to, abych jí tohle řekla, by mi ale nestačila ani celá lahev.  
_ Zhluboka jsem se nadechla. „Viděla jsem tam jeho. Ten striptér. Lay je Yixing.“  
Yejin se hlasitě rozesmála až zvrátila hlavu dozadu. Čísník, který zrovna procházel okolo, po nás hodil nechápavým ale pobaveným pohledem. Když se trochu uklidnila, setřela si z tváří imaginární slzy smíchu. „To se ti povedlo. Tak cos tam viděla?“ Naklonila se ke mně trochu blíž, zvědavý tón v hlase.  
„To nebyl vtip, Yejin, říkám ti pravdu. Yixing má dvojí identitu – ve dne profesor, v noci striptér. Lay je něco jako jeho alter ego.“ Obrátila jsem do sebe zbytek obsahu sklenky. Yejin udělala to samé.  
„Tady je někde skrytá kamera, že jo?“ Záviděla jsem ji její nevědomost. Vážně věřila tomu, že za chvíli vyskočí zpoza rohu kameraman.  
„Copak si nepamatuješ, jak se do něj tenkrát Hayoon pustila na hodině ohledně té rtěnky na košili? Omylem se mu přimíchala mezi košile, které nosí na univerzitu.“  
Z výrazu, který měla Yejin ve tváři, jsem poznala, že kousky skládačky jí právě začínaly zapadat do sebe. „Panebože, no to snad ne. Takže náš profesor je bokem striptér. A...proč to dělá, to ti neřekl?“  
„Neřekl. Nikdy o tom spolu nemluvíme, takže ti moc otázek nezodpovím. Je to pro mě citlivé téma. Sice tenkrát ještě nevěděl, co k němu cítím, ale hrozivě jsme se kvůli tomu pohádali. Na hodině a pak i u něj v kabinetě.“  
„To si pamatuju!“ Téměř agresivně kývala hlavou. Mezitím nám číšník donesl další sklenku bílého.  
„Chtěla jsem ho naprášit na univerzitě. Když jsem se dozvěděla, že můj oblíbený a milovaný profesor dělá něco takového, nahromadilo se ve mně tolik zklamání a hořkosti. On mi ale to ale dokázal vymluvit. Byla jsem do něj zamilovaná, takže mě to brzy přešlo. Udělala bych pro něj cokoliv a proto jsem souhlasila s tím, že to navždycky zůstane tajemstvím mezi námi.“ Hned jsem se znovu napila vína.  
„A pak jste se dali dohromady?“ Yejin vysloveně lačnila po informacích. Hltala každé moje slovo a když jsem se na chvíli odmlčela, abych si rozmyslela, jak pokračovat, na čele se jí objevila znatelná vráska, která napovídala, jak moc netrpělivá je.  
„Ne tak docela. Chvíli po tomhle incidentu jsem se účastnila té chemické olympiády. Strávili jsme spoustu času spolu, když mi pomáhal s přípravami a v tomhle období to začalo vybublávat na povrch. Narůstalo mezi námi šílené napětí – nejen kvůli společně strávenému času, ale i kvůli tajemství, o kterém jsme věděli jen my dva, ale nikdy o něm nemluvili.“  
„Co se stalo?“  
„Ten den, kdy zveřejnili výsledky olympiády, mě pozval na večeři, abychom to oslavili. Potom mě odvezl domů a před domem jsme se skoro políbili. Vyrušila nás moje máma.“  
„No to je typický.“ Zasmála se a já s ní.  
„Jo, to máš pravdu. Otevřelo mi to oči a dalo mi to trochu naděje. Druhý den jsem za ním po vyučování šla do kabinetu, abychom konečně uvedli věci na pravou míru. Všechno to nahromaděný napětí jednou prasknout muselo a to byl ten okamžik.“  
„Políbili jste se?“ Nehltala jen moje vyprávění, ale i slané arašídy. Během chvilky byla miska prázdná.  
„Vyspali jsme se spolu.“  
Yejin se zakuckala. Položila sklenku na stůl s takovou vervou, až to cinklo. Pár blond pramenů, které ji při tom spadly do obličeje, si zase zastrčila za ucho a založila si ruce na hrudníku. Emeraldově zelená košile se na ní při tom napnula.  
„Chceš mi říct, že jste to…u něj v kabinetě?“ Sama to nedokázala vyslovit. Když jsem mlčky přikývla, dala si ruku před pusu a vykulila na mě oči. Modré kontaktní čočky způsobily to, že její výraz působil ještě intenzivněji.  
„Pak se prostě stáhnul. Chtěl z toho vycouvat – dnes už vím, že pro moje i pro svoje dobro. Věděl, že oba bychom tím mnoho riskovali. Znovu jsme se pohádali a tentokrát mi hodně ublížil. Řekl mi, že to celé byla jedna velká chyba, na kterou chce do konce života zapomenout. Neunesla jsem to.“ Napila jsem se vína a ošila se nad vzpomínkou na to temné období.  
„Proto jsi dělala všechny ty blbosti? Chodila za školu, pila…“ Sevřela mou pěst ve své dlani a soucitně se na mě podívala.  
„Hodně jsem trpěla. Rozsypal se mi svět. Ale zašlo to moc daleko. Škola mi hrozila vyhazovem a pohádala jsem se s rodiči. V tu chvíli mi zbývala jediná možnost – překousnout to a zajít za jediným člověkem, který mi v tu chvíli mohl nějak pomoci.“  
„Za profesorem?“  
Přikývla jsem. „Požádala jsem ho o pomoc se školou. On mi slíbil, že pro to udělá, co bude v jeho silách. Já přestala pít a začala zase chodit do školy. A on dodržel svůj slib. Obešel všechny profesory a sehnal mi podklady pro učení. Ale to, co mi opravdu dodalo sílu se zase postavit zpátky na nohy, bylo to, že jsme se díky tomu konečně dali dohromady.“  
„Jak? Umírám zvědavostí.“ Oči se jí zaleskly. Zřejmě měla jistou představu o tom, jak to proběhlo.  
„Pozval mě k sobě, aby mi pomohl s doučováním. Už se dál neudržel zpátky, takže jsem u něj nakonec strávila noc. Tu noc mi přiznal, že se do mě zamiloval.“  
„Takže je teď ochotný riskovat svou práci, abyste mohli být spolu? Bože, nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Měla jsem tušení, že se mi něco děje za zády, ale nikdy by mě nenapadlo zrovna tohle.“ Schovala si obličej do dlaní a odfrkla si.  
„Občas taky ještě pochybuju, ale musím tě požádat o jednu věc.“ Poposedla jsem si na židli a hodila si jednu nohu přes druhou.  
„Poslouchám.“  
„Nic z toho, co jsi se dnes dozvěděla, nesmíš nikomu prozradit. Nech si to, prosím tě, jen pro sebe. A před Yixingem pro jistotu dělej, jako by nic. Závisí na tom jeho i moje budoucnost. Po dnešku dost možná i tvoje.“  
„Máš moje slovo. Odnesu si to s sebou do hrobu.“ Usmála se na mě.  
„Děkuju, za všechno. I za to, že jsem se ti s tím mohla svěřit. Ani nevíš, jak dlouho jsem to chtěla udělat.“ Úsměv jsem jí oplatila.  
Uvědomila jsem si, že netuším, jak dlouho tady už sedíme. Vylovila jsem z kabelky svůj mobilní telefon, abych se podívala, kolik je hodin. V tu chvíli jsem se zhrozila. Měla jsem osm nepřijatých hovorů od Yixinga a dvě zprávy, ve kterých se mě ptal, kde sakra vězím. Rozhodla jsem se, že mu okamžitě zavolám. „Yejin, omluv mě na chvíli.“  
Poodešla jsem za roh, abych měla soukromí. Vytočila jsem jeho číslo a jakmile to začalo vyzvánět, přepadla mě nervozita. Ale nenechal mě čekat dlouho.  
„Můžeš mi říct, jak to, že sakra v mobilu ještě nemám zprávu o tom, že jsi v pořádku dorazila domů? Kde jsi? Měl jsem o tebe strach.“ Ani mě nepozdravil, rovnou to na mě vybalil. A podle tónu jeho hlasu jsem poznala, že se hodně držel, aby na mě nekřičel.  
„Promiň mi to. Na cestě domů jsem se potkala s Yejin a vyrazily jsme si na skleničku. Úplně jsem ztratila pojem o čase, omlouvám se.“  
„Na skleničku? Myslel jsem, že se musíš učit.“ Zněl dotčeně.  
„Já vím, promiň. Ale dlouho jsme se neviděly, měly jsme jen dvě sklenky a už se stejně chystáme domů. Hned, jak dorazím, dám ti vědět. Tentokrát s tím můžeš počítat.“  
„Dobře. Ale už to prosím tě nikdy, opakuju nikdy, nedělej. Myslel jsem, že se ti něco přihodilo.“  
„Slibuju. Měj se.“  
„Ty taky.“ Povzdechl si. „A Hyejin?“  
„Ano?“  
„Miluju tě.“  
„Já tebe.“  
Položila jsem to a maličko jsem se pro sebe usmála. Pak jsem se vrátila za Yejin.  
„To byl profesor?“  
Skousla jsem si ret a přikývla.  
„Bože, to je sladký. Ale asi si nezvyknu.“ Obě jsme do sebe koply zbytek skleničky vína a oblékly si své kabáty. Yejin na stůl položila několik bankovek. „Je to na mě. Za to, že jsi mi všechno pověděla.“  
„Díky, vážím si toho.“  
Rozloučily jsme se a před barem se rozdělily. Hned, jak jsem dorazila domů, napsala jsem Yixingovi, že jsem v pořádku a už se válím v posteli. On mi na to odepsal, že jestli se okamžitě nezačnu učit, tak si pro mě přijede a odveze si mě k sobě, jak měl původně v plánu. Napadlo mě, že to pro dnešek přece jen zabalím.  
 _Měla jsem co dělat, abych_ _ten nápad vyhnala z hlavy._


	27. 26.kapitola

Po nějaké době jsem konečně komfortně zapadla zpátky do univerzitní rutiny. Chvilku to trvalo, ale nakonec jsem se naučila zase ráno poslušně vstávat, docházet do školy a ještě poslušněji se připravovat. Všechno se zase začínalo vracet do normálu. Škola přestala hrozit vyhazovem a rodiče mi postupně začínali odpouštět. Zase jsem si s nimi mohla užívat poklidná rána strávená společnou snídaní a co víc, konečně jsem zase spolu s Yixingem jezdila autobusem do školy. _To mi na tom všem chybělo asi nejvíc.  
_ Ani dnešní ráno nevypadalo jinak. Po snídani jsem se rozloučila s rodiči a vyrazila na autobus. Netrpělivě jsem vyčkávala, než konečně dorazíme na Yixingovu zastávku a zase ho uvidím a nenápadně ho políbím. Dřív, než se tak stalo, mě ale někdo vyrušil z rozjímání nad tím, jak se mi náš polibek podaří zamaskovat dnes.  
„Jung Hyejin, jsi to ty?“  
Hlas, který jsem zaslechla, mi byl povědomý. Patřil někomu, koho jsem znala v dětství. _Konkrétně chlapci._ Otočila jsem se za zdrojem toho hlasu a zahlédla jsem ho.  
„Jaewone? No to snad ne!“ Dala jsem si ruku před pusu, abych zakryla své překvapení.  
Shin Jaewon byl můj spolužák a kamarád z dětství. Na základní škole jsem do něj byla beznadějně zamilovaná, ale dřív, než jsem dospěla do bodu, kdybych mu to byla schopná a ochotná říct, se s rodinou odstěhoval. _A teď byl najednou tady._ Pořád stejný, jen mnohem oslnivější, než kdy dřív. Rysy v jeho obličeji, které už tenkrát učarovaly nejednu dívku, se v podstatě jen zvýraznily a zmužněly. Měl na sobě černé úzké džíny, bílé triko a džínovou bundu. Černé vlasy teď nosil trochu kratší než si je pamatuji, ale stejně mu to ohromně slušelo. Spolu s jeho výškou to bylo to jediné, co se na něm změnilo – za těch pár let se neuvěřitelně vytáhl. _A možná mu jen malinko narostly svaly, ale ne že bych si nějak detailně všimla.  
_ „Můžu si přisednout?“ Popotáhnul si na rameni popruh svého batohu a netrpělivě přešlápl na místě.  
Okamžitě jsem ze sedadla sklidila všechny svoje věci. „No jasně, sedni si.“  
Autobus mezitím zastavil na další zastávce, aby nabral nové cestující.  
„Panebože, kde se tady bereš? Myslela jsem, že jste se odstěhovali do Austrálie.“ Začala jsem hned, jak se uvelebil na svém místě.  
„Jo, odstěhovali, ale nebyli jsme tam šťastní. Jsem zpátky a tentokrát už nikam neodjedu.“ Podíval se na mě a zářivě se usmál. „Moc rád tě vidím, Hyejin.“  
„Já tebe taky, Jaewone.“ Instinktivně jsem se mu vrhla kolem krku. _S ním jsem se zase cítila jako malá holka._ Jeho paže se kolem mě ovinuly a na malou chvíli si mě přitiskly na těsno k sobě.  
„Ehm. Dobré ráno, Hyejin.“  
Odtáhla jsem se od Jaewona a rychle zamrkala, abych snadněji zaostřila na postavu stojící kousek od nás. Naskytl se mi výhled na napruženého Yixinga. Ve svém typickém černém obleku a bílé košili na nás shlížel zpod svých brýlí a prohlížel si své obvyklé místo, které dnes bylo zasednuté někým jiným. _Někým, kdo se mu zřejmě na první pohled ani trochu nelíbil._  
„Dobré ráno, profesore.“ Snažila jsem se na něj nevyděšeně zírat, ale moc se mi to nedařilo. Očima jsem mu naznačila, aby se pro dnešek posadil někam jinam a pak se nervózně podrbala na zátylku. Jeho hrudník se zvedl, jak se frustrovaně nadechl vzduchu a pak se posadil na místo nedaleko nás.  
„Kdo to byl?“ Zeptal se Jaewon zvědavě, jelikož mu nejspíš neunikla moje reakce.  
„Můj...profesor chemie.“ Trochu jsem se zarazila. „Takže teď budeš chodit chodit do školy tady v Seoulu?“ Rychle jsem změnila téma.  
„Jo, budu chodit na univerzitu tady kousek. Autobus staví přímo naproti ní, pak ti ji ukážu.“  
Šokovaně jsem po něm střelila očima. „Nemusíš mi ji ukazovat. Chodím tam taky.“  
„Vážně? Tak to je bomba! Po několika letech zase opět spolužáci, jako dřív, no není to super?“ Otočil se ke mně a ukázal mi další ze škály svých úsměvů, které jsem si ještě pamatovala z minulosti.  
„Jo, to je. Vůbec ses nezměnil, víš to?“ Trochu jsem se tomu zahihňala.  
„Možná. Za to ty ses změnila. K nepoznání. Takhle hezkou si tě nepamatuju.“  
Dloubla jsem ho do ramene a oba jsme se tomu zasmáli. „Vždycky jsi byl nadanej vtipálek.“  
„Ne, ale vážně. Moc ti to sluší.“ Věnoval mi další úsměv. I já se na něj nesměle usmála.  
Zbytek cesty se naše konverzace nesla ve velmi zábavném duchu. Pořád jsme se něčemu smáli, vzpomínali na staré časy a na to, jak byly bezstarostné. Dohadovali jsme se o tom, zda spolu budeme ve stejné třídě a o tom, jak bychom se nejspíš nesnesli víc, než jednu vyučovací hodinu, protože v minulosti jsme se kvůli něčemu neustále pošťuchovali. Upřímně jsem se s ním zasmála a na chvíli se oprostila od zbytečných starostí. Když jsme dojeli na zastávku ke škole, chtěla jsem se nějak nenápadně připojit k Yixingovi a na chvilku si s ním promluvit, ale jakmile se mi podařilo prodrat se davem vystupujících lidí až ke dveřím, on už byl dávno pryč.

 

*****  
**

Hodina chemie proběhla jako povětšinou v klidu. Jaewonaa nakonec přiřadili do jiné třídy, ale z Yixinga jsem měla takový pocit, že to bylo jedině dobře. Když hodina dospěla ke svému konci, zvedla jsem se ze židle ve spěchu na další předmět, ale Yixingův hlas mě zastavil.  
„Jung Hyejin?“  
„Ano, profesore?“  
„Něco bych od od tebe potřeboval. Omluv se z následující hodiny a bezprostředně potom se dostav do mého kabinetu.“ Popadl z katedry své věci a zabouchnul za sebou dveře.  
Pár studentů, kteří toho ještě stihli být svědky, mi věnovalo zaskočený výraz, včetně Yejin, která se na mě významně podívala a očima mi dala najevo, abych počkala, než i ostatní odejdou. Jakmile se tak stalo, přivřela dveře na chodbu.  
„Já tě omluvím, tak utíkej.“ Rukou mě pobídla, abych pospíchala za svým princem.  
Neváhala jsem, děkovně se na ní usmála a vklouzla do jeho kabinetu dveřmi z učebny a zavřela za sebou. On se na mě téměř ihned majetnicky vrhnul a přitlačil mě ke zdi nedaleko od jeho k prasknutí nacpané knihovny. Vklínil se kolenem mezi moje nohy, jazykem se dravě probojoval do mých úst a jakmile jeho ruka vjela do mých vlasů, slastně jsem vzdychla. Prochladlá omítka mě na zádech studila i přes látku šatů. Tou druhou rukou mi zajel po sukni zelených šatů a prsty zaháknul za moje krajkové kalhotky. Moje ústa opustil další sten, ale tentokrát se utopil v jeho polibcích. Uslyšela jsem, jak se ostře nadechl a to mě vrátilo zpátky do reality. Odstrčila jsem ho od sebe, sama si nabrala trochu vzduchu do plic a počkala, než se mi v hlavě aspoň trochu rozsvítí.  
„Zbláznil jsi se? Tady a teď? Nebudu se s tebou milovat, když mám právě být na matice.“ Ruce jsem měla položené na jeho ramenou a dívala se mu do zakalených očí.  
Jeho ruka přejela po mém stehně, vyklouzla zpod šatů a přesunula se na můj bok, odkud putovala nahoru, k mým ňadrům, přes která vystoupala jako přes vrcholky hor a vydala se vstříc mým rtům. Palcem uvolnil můj spodní ret ze spárů mých zubů tím, že na něj drsně zatlačil. „Tohle všechno je moje.“ Druhou rukou se zapřel vedle mé hlavy. „A dotýkat se toho můžu jen já, nikdo jiný. Myslel jsem, že bys to potřebovala připomenout.“ Pokusil se mě políbit, ale já se rukama zapřela o jeho hruď a mírně ho odstrčila.  
„Tohle tělo je především moje. Pokud se ho někdo bude chtít dotýkat, potřebuje k tomu moje svolení.“ Zdůraznila jsem hodnotu, na kterou si sama sebe cením.  
„A ten kluk v autobuse od tebe dostal svolení? Viděl jsem, jak se na tebe dívá, jak se tě dotýká, slyšel jsem, jak s tebou mluví. Ty signály, které vysílal, jsi nemohla přehlédnout ani ty a přesto jsi žrala každé jeho slovo.“ Mluvil rozhořčeně a skrze mé oči se snažil vidět mi až do hlavy.  
„Byl to můj bývalý spolužák.“ Položila jsem mu dlaň na tvář, abych ho trochu uklidnila. On se do ní instinktivně opřel, zavřel oči a spokojeně zapředl. „A to, co jsi viděl, bylo jen kamarádské objetí.“  
„On to tak nevnímal, Hyejin.“ Otevřel zase oči, o mnohem klidnější a přívětivější.  
Pobaveně jsem se jeho reakci zasmála, lípla jsem mu rychlý polibek na tvář a vymanila se z jeho sevření. „Jsi sice roztomilej, když žárlíš, ale já jdu na hodinu.“ Mrkla jsem na něj, popadla tašku a vydala se směrem ke dveřím na chodbu.  
Když jsem procházela kolem dveří do třídy, zarazila jsem se. _Byly pootevřené._ Ale já si byla jistá tím, že jsem je za sebou zavřela, když jsem vcházela dovnitř.  
„Hele, nebyly ty dveře před tím náhodou zavřený?“ Otočila jsem se na Yixinga a se zájmem v hlase se zeptala, jestli si něčeho nevšiml.  
„Asi špatně funguje západka, pošlu sem školníka, aby se na to podíval.“ Urovnal si košili a rukama uhladil svoje vlasy.  
„Tak fajn, zatím se měj, lásko.“  
Nechala jsem to být a svižným krokem jsem se vydala na další hodinu.


	28. 27.kapitola

Dnešní den ve škole byl hektický. Čekala nás spousta přípravných písemek na zkoušky a já včerejší večer strávila jen a jen učením. Byla jsem z toho přirozeně velmi nervózní, i když jsem věděla, že jsem tentokrát řádně připravená. Šlo mi o hodně, potřebovala jsem vytáhnout a ukotvit svoje známky. Závisela na tom moje budoucnost, vztah s rodiči a hlavně pocit, že jsem se teď několik týdnů nemučila zbytečně.  
I na hodině chemie nás čekala písemka, kterou Yixing rozdal hned zkraje. Nezdála se mi těžká, ale byla poměrně obsáhlá a dlouhá. Proto když odevzdal svůj list poslední student, rozhodl Yixing, že už se dál nebudeme zabývat učivem a jen si povíme něco zajímavého.  
Behěm svého vyprávění se Yixing nedokázal udržet na uzdě a nechal své oči, aby neustále sklouzávaly mým směrem, vyměňoval si se mnou pohledy a občas i nenápadné úsměvy. Pokaždé se mi přitom nahrnula čerstvá krev do tváří a líčka mi zčervenala jako zralé třešně. V momentě, kdy už jsem neunesla, jak se do mě jeho oči intenzivně propalují, jsem se na chvíli otočila dozadu, směrem do třídy. Zachytila jsem při tom pohled Yejin, která si nás všimla a provokativně se na mě zakřenila. Rty naznačila slovo _slaďouši_ a já se tomu potichu uchechtla. Začala jsem pomalu stáčet hlavu zase dopředu, ale než jsem tak dokonala, všimla jsem si ostřížího pohledu Song Hayoon. Zvědavě pozorovala jak mě a Yejin, tak i Yixinga. Vyděsila jsem se a rychle se otočila směrem dopředu, abych se mohla začít soustředit na Yixingovo vyprávění. _Ale v tom jsem bohužel selhala, neboť Hayoon do mého týlu své zvědavé a podezíravé oči zavrtávala až do samého konce hodiny.  
_ O přestávce jsem na chodbě potkala Jaewona a pustila se s ním do řeči. Hayoon okolo nás prošla, pohrdavě se na mě podívala a pak bez dalšího povšimnutí pokračovala dál. Přišlo mi to divné a vyvedlo mě to z míry. Na tuhle školu jsem už nějaký ten čas chodila a za tu dobu jsem stihla zjistit, že Hayoon nikdy nenechá nic plavat, pokud se jí to nelíbí. _A z jejích očí jsem měla pocit, že se jí na mě právě nelíbí něco konkrétního._ Vždycky byla problémová a pouštěla se do střetů, to už jsem si ostatně párkrát zažila. Fakt, že udržela klapačku zavřenou a prošla okolo mě, aniž by mi do očí řekla, co si myslí, byl nanejvýš zarážející. _A musela k tomu mít nějaký důvod._ Měla jsem takový divný pocit uvnitř sebe - pocit že se něco děje. _Přesněji že Song Hayoon má něco za lubem.  
_ „Hele, Hyejin...“ Jaewon se nervózně podrbal na zátylku a promluvil na mě, čímž mě vyrušil z přemýšlení. „Nechtěla by sis třeba někam vyjít?“ Postavil se přímo naproti mně, aby se mi mohl dívat do očí.  
„No, klid-“ Zarazila jsem se. „Cože?“  
„Jakože na rande.“ Popruh svého batohu si popotáhnul na rameni a druhou rukou zaplul do kapsy své oblíbené džínsky.  
Nebyla jsem si jistá, zda jsem slyšela správně. Na Hayoon a její intriky jsem okamžitě zapomněla. Hlavou mi problesklo jen to, co všechno bych za takové pozvání dala na základce. _Ale tohle už nebyla základka._ Byla jsem dospělá a zamilovaná do někoho jiného.  
„Jaewone, já...promiň, nejde to.“ Skousla sem si ret a omluvně se na něj zadívala. Odmítnout ho mě bolelo stejně hodně, jako kdyby někdo odmítl mě. On si podrážděně odfrkl.  
„Víš, na základce jsem o všem věděl. A já blbec netušil, jak se zachovat. Jenže teď jsem bůh ví proč dostal druhou šanci a mám pocit, že bych se jí neměl vzdávat.“ Popošel ke mně blíž a donutil mě k němu vzhlédnout. Lhala bych, kdybych tvrdila, že mě jeho výška neznervózňovala. _Stejně tak jako jeho řeči.  
_ „Kdysi jsem do tebe opravdu byla zamilovaná, Jaewone. Ale to se změnilo. Jak jsi sám říkal, i já jsem se změnila. Nejen na povrchu. Je ze mě úplně jiný člověk a točí se kolem mě věci, se kterými nechceš mít nic společného.“ Trochu jsem od něj poodstoupila, abych se necítila tak maličká a obklopená jeho svaly.  
„Máš někoho?“ V jeho očích se dalo číst. Bylo v nich zklamání, lítost a trochu bolesti.  
„Mám.“ Pomalu jsem kývla a hřejivě se na něj usmála.  
„Můžu vědět koho?“ I on už se teď usmíval. _Upřímně ale ztrápeně.  
_ „Někoho, koho hodně miluju.“  
„V tom případě hodně štěstí, Hyejin. Můžu tě naposledy obejmout?“ Sklopil zrak ke svým botám a trpělivě vyčkával na moji odpověď.  
Nic jsem neřekla a jen jsem svoje ruce ovinula kolem jeho pasu. Stoupla jsem si na špičky, aby se ke mně nemusel tolik sklánět a na chvíli se k němu přitiskla. Pevně mě objal a na malou chvíli zabořil nos do mých vlasů. _V jeho náruči bylo příjemné teplo._ Poznala jsem, že se na mě nezlobí, smířil se s tím, co jsem mu pověděla a že s ním do budoucna mohu počítat jako s přítelem, kterého budu mít po svém boku.  
Když jsme se od sebe odtáhli, pro dnešek jsme se rozloučili a Jaewon odešel. Nechala jsem ho, aby si teď v soukromí srovnal myšlenky a utřídil si pocity. Jak jsem se za ním trochu posmutněle dívala, zazvonil mi telefon. _Člověk, který mi volal, jakoby vycítil, že se někdo motal kolem dívky, která patřila jemu.  
_ „Co bys dnes říkala večeři?“ Ozvalo se v telefonu. Jakmile jsem slyšela jeho hlas, moje otřesené srdíčko poskočilo radostí.  
„Hm, zní to jako dobrý plán na páteční večer.“ Kousla jsem se do rtu a pro sebe se usmála.  
„Tak večer v sedm, vyzvednu tě kousek od tvého domu, ano?“ V jeho hlase bylo slyšet nadšení.  
„To bude skvělé.“ Souhlasila jsem s jeho návrhem.  
„Dobře, tak večer. Vezmi si na sebe něco sexy.“ Pak to položil.  
Musela jsem se tomu zasmát. _Byla jsem si téměř jistá, že dnes večer něco chystá._


	29. 28.kapitola

Na večeři, která byla dnes večer na programu, jsem se oblékla přesně tak, jak Yixing chtěl. _Sexy a vyzývavě._ Zvolila jsem rudé šaty do půli stehen s tenkými ramínky a decentním véčkovým výstřihem. Doplnila jsem je o rudé sametové lodičky a rudé psaníčko. A aby té rudé nebylo málo, nenápadně jsem mámě ukradla její oblíbenou rtěnku. Všechno jsem to uzemnila černým teplým kabátem, vlasy jsem si nechala volně splývat na ramena a použila jsem můj nejoblíbenější a také ten nejdražší parfém. _Přestože jsem netušila, že to dnes večer podnítí sled jistých událostí, pod šaty jsem schovala černé krajkové prádlo.  
_ Yixing mě pro jistotu vyzvedl kousek dál od našeho domu. Když jsem otevřela dveře, sedla si na sedadlo vedle něj a složila dovnitř své celkem dlouhé a odhalené nohy, Yixing se nezdržel pár komentářů a hladových pohledů.  
„Vypadáš náramně, zlato.“ Nahnul se ke mně pro polibek, který byl zároveň žhavým příslibem dnešní noci. On byl klasicky oblečený do jednoho ze svých mnoha černých obleků. Dnes se kolem jeho krku navíc skvěla ještě kravata. _Červená.  
_ „Díky.“ Usmála jsem se na něj a upravila si šaty.  
Vyrazili jsme na cestu do restaurace, která nebyla daleko od Yixingova bytu a už zvenčí vypadala velmi luxusně. Když mi podržel dveře, prošla jsem kolem něj se zvídavým pohledem a prohlížela si prostor okolo sebe. Všechno tu bylo jako ze škatulky. Polstrované židle, čistě bílé ubrusy a křišťálové lustry zahřívaly člověka pocitem luxusu spolu se slavnostně oblečeným personálem, který kolem zákazníků skákal jako o život. Uvaděč nás posadil ke stolu pro dva kousek od miniaturní fontánky, jejíž bublání a šumění člověka nejen uklidňovalo, ale i tak trochu uspávalo. O probuzení se zase staral orchestr skládající se z několika mála členů, kteří hráli na klavír, housle, harfu a spoustu dalších nástrojů, které jsem ani nedokázala pojmenovat.  
Pobyt v takové restauraci probíhal velice příjemně. Číšnici by vás nosili na rukou, kdyby mohli, ale to nebylo korektní a proto to kompenzovali alespoň výbornou obsluhou a jídlem, které bezpochyby uvařili jedni z nejlepších kuchařů. Starali se o nás v míře přesně odpovídající našim potřebám. Kdykoli nám něco chybělo, zjevili se u našeho stolu a doplnili zásoby, ale jinak nám nechávali naprosté soukromí. _Toho uprostřed stolování využil Yixing, který rozjel nejprve nevinnou ale později velmi nebezpečnou hru.  
_ „Nikdy jsem si nevšiml, jak dlouhé máš nohy.“ Poznamenal a sklenici s červeným vínem si přiložil k ústům.  
„A čeho sis ještě nevšiml?“ Rozhodla jsem se hrát s ním. Napodobila jsem jeho pohyb a pomalu se napila vína.  
„Nevšiml jsem si toho, jak světlou máš pleť. Teď, když máš na sobě tolik sytě červené, vypadáš jako z porcelánu, který je až moc křehký na to, aby se ho někdo dotýkal. A přesto mám chuť tě rozbíjet a drtit noc co noc.“ Povolil si kravatu, aby se mu v této situaci lépe dýchalo.  
„Nechceš to o moc víc než já.“ Opřela jsem se o měkké opěradlo židle a přehodila si nohu přes nohu.  
„Sundej si kalhotky.“  
Zalapala jsem po dechu. „Cože?“ Noha mi sklouzla zase zpátky na zem, jak jsem sebou škubla. Naklonila jsem se blíž k němu. „Teď a tady? Blázníš?“ Ztišila jsem hlas na minimum a ohlédla se, jestli nás někdo neposlouchá.  
„Teď a tady. Sundej si je.“ Na rtech mu pohrával lehký úsměv.  
Nenápadně jsem sáhla pod stůl a uchopila lem černé krajky pod svými šaty. Malinko jsem se nadzvedla a pomalu začala stahovat kalhotky ze svých stehen. Když spadly až k mým kotníkům, jednu nohu jsem z nich vyvlíkla a tou druhou si je podala do ruky. Zmuchlala jsem je do klubíčka a znovu se ohlédla. _V dohledu žádné zvědavé pohledy._ Stočila jsem oči k němu a čekala, co bude dál.  
„Teď mi je podej.“ Natáhl ruku pod stůl. Podala jsem mu je a pak si instinktivně stáhla šaty níž a stiskla kolena pevně k sobě. Když Yixing uviděl, co drží v ruce, v očích se mu zalesklo.  
„Černá krajka?“ Skousl si ret a rychle je schoval do náprsní kapsy svého saka. „Přesně můj styl.“ Se zájmem jsem ho pozorovala, jak mává na číšníka. Ten se během chvilky objevil u našeho stolu.  
„Zaplatíme.“ Promluvil rázně a nedočkavě.

 

*****  
**

Už docela dlouho jsme jen tak leželi na jeho posteli, zabalení v přikrývkách a a přitisknuti jeden k druhému. Jeho ruka podpírala moji hlavu, zatímco já jsem prsty přejížděla po jeho břiše a hrudníku. _Klidně bych tam s ním takhle ležela věčně.  
_ „Jsem konečně hrozně šťastná. Mám všechno – tebe, milující rodiče,dobrou školu. Nic mi nechybí. Mám z toho dobrý pocit.“ Přitiskla jsem své rty ke kůži na jeho rameni.  
„To ty děláš šťastným mě. Předtím jsem byl na všechno sám a myslel jsem si, že všechno i zvládnu sám. Ale tys mě přesvědčila o opaku. Potřebuju tě stejně jako potřebuju dýchat.“ Vdechl moji vůni a slastně zapředl.  
„Moji rodiče jsou celý víkend pryč. Co kdybychom si zítra u nás udělali hezký večer? Já uvařím, ty zapálíš svíčky, společně se najíme a potom u mě můžeš strávit noc.“ Zvedla jsem se na lokty a podepřela si hlavu, abych se mu mohla dívat do očí.  
„Já...o víkendu nemůžu. Už něco mám.“ Odkašlal si. _Zrovna v tuhle chvíli mi lhal,_ _poznala jsem to._ A protože mi nedokázal lhát do očí, uhnul pohledem.  
Vypletla jsem se z jeho náruči, posadila se na posteli a přikrývku si podržela u těla. „Jedeš do Gangneung, že jo?“  
Yixing mi neodpověděl. Místo toho se posadil, přehoupl nohy přes okraj postele a nechal je spadnout na chladnou zem. Odhodil přikrývku a vstal z postele.  
„Takže jedeš.“ Pronesla jsem a sama se vyhoupla na nohy. V rychlosti jsem se začala oblékat, abych odtud mohla co nejdřív vypadnout. _Romantika toho okamžiku se nevratně vypařila.  
_ Yixing přešel na moji stranu postele a chytil mě za zápěstí. „Hej, co děláš? Kam chceš jít?“  
„Domů.“ Právě teď jsem se potřebovala dostat z jeho dosahu. V žilách mi kromě krve koloval i vztek a bylo lepší odtud zmizet, než říct nebo udělat něco, čeho bych později litovala.  
„Nech mě tě alespoň odvézt. Je pozdě.“ Pochopil, že nemá cenu mi to vymlouvat.  
V autě bylo celou cestu až ke mně domů ticho. Ani jeden z nás se neodvážil na toho druhého promluvit. Už tak bylo složité dýchat vzduch obtěžkaný hustou atmosférou. Hned, jak zastavil před mým domem, odpoutala jsem se a otevřela dveře, abych vylezla z auta ven. _On mě ale zarazil.  
_ „Omluvám se, Hyejin, ale musím tam jet.“ Promluvil obranným tónem, ve kterém bylo znát, že si teď pro dobro nás obou drží odstup.  
„Jeď. Nevadí mi to, nějak se s tím vyrovnám.“ Vytrhla jsem se ze sevření jeho ruky, vystoupila z auta a zabouchla za sebou dveře. Utekla jsem do baráku a ani jednou se za ním neohlédla.  
Druhý den jsem ale už tak statečná nebyla. _Doslova jsem ho protrpěla._ Pomyšlení na to, co a s kým v tom klubu dělá, nebo ještě bude dělat, mi drásalo nervy a nenechalo mě chvíli v klidu. Proklínala jsem se za to, že jsem ho nechala odjet, pochodovala jsem po domě a snažila se ty myšlenky vyhnat z hlavy. _Nakonec jsem to ale stejně nevydržela, sbalila si malý batoh a zamluvila si jízdenku do Gangneung._


	30. 29.kapitola

Nasedla jsem na autobus, který mířil ze Seoulu do Gangneung, přesvědčená o tom, že na zpáteční autobus zítra brzy ráno budu nastupovat sama a ubrečená. Rozhodla jsem se stát si za svým, i kdyby mě to mělo stát všechno. _A tak trochu jsem tušila, že v tomhle ohledu se s Yixingem neshodneme.  
_ Celou zhruba tříhodinovou cestu jsem rozmýšlela nad tím, jak to celé bude probíhat. Snažila jsem se vymyslet, jak začít, jak pokračovat a taky jak skončit. Brala jsem v úvahu všechny možnosti, jak by Yixing mohl zareagovat a přemýšlela nad tím, které reakce pro mě budou přijatelné. Chtěla jsem se na to co nejvíce připravit, aby mě to co nejméně bolelo.  
Do Gangneung jsem dorazila pozdě večer. Když jsem vystoupila z autobusu, nadechla jsem se poměrně chladného nočního vzduchu, který pročistil moje plíce a stejně tak i mozek. Zanechal za sebou svěží pocit a příslib pomalu se blížícího května. Rozhodla jsem se to neprodlužovat – ubytování jsem nepotřebovala, jelikož jsem věděla, že tady po tom nebudu chtít strávit ani o minutu navíc, a proto jsem rovnou vykročila směrem k mému cíli. _Do nočního klubu, ve kterém jsem tu tenkrát Yixinga potkala.  
_ Byl k nádraží mnohem blíž, než jsem si to pamatovala. Jakmile jsem nohou stanula před poutačem z neonových světel, které teď ve tmě silně zářily, padly na mě ty nejrůznější emoce, které se nakonec smísily v jednu jedinou. _Strach._ Ale dřív, než si někdo na ulici mohl všimnout dívky ve světle modrých džínsech, bílé košili a s batohem na zádech, jsem raději zapadla dovnitř. Setkala jsem se se známým prostředím a vracely se mi vzpomínky na období, kdy jsem žila ve sladké nevědomosti a uvnitř mě dřímaly ještě naprosto nevinné pocity a myšlenky.  
V klubu hrála hlasitá hudba a rozléhala se po jeho celých prostorech. Muži – striptéři – tancovali, svlékali se a líbali se se ženami, které po nich lačnily pohledy a dotýkaly se jich na místech, o nichž se dá mluvit jako o zakázaných. Procházela jsem se klubem a rozhlížela se po všech a po všem, co se tam dělo, abych našla ten jeden cíl, kvůli kterému jsem teď byla tady a ne doma, u sebe v posteli. Nakonec jsem ho přeci jen našla. _A až teď jsem si uvědomila, jak moc jsem si vlastně přála, abych ho tady vůbec nespatřila.  
_ Poznala jsem ho hned, jak jsem ho uviděla. Černé vlasy měl vyčesané nahoru, což jeho vzhled činilo o něco drsnějším. Měl na sobě černé kožené a děsně upnuté džíny, ve kterých hrdě vystavoval svůj pevný zadek. Bledě modrá saténová košile už byla napůl rozepnutá a odhalovala tak jeho jemně vyrýsované břišní svaly. _Nepochybovala jsem o tom, že se v nejbližší době chystal rozepnout i těch pár zbývajících knoflíčků._ Dáma, která se kolem něj motala, když tancoval, byla slušně řečeno drzá. Bezostyšně na něj zírala, sahala a její doteky vůbec nebyly nevinné. Dost možná se právě chystala využít Yixingovi blízkosti a políbit ho. Oproti tomu já jsem tam zůstala stát jako opařená a donucená se na tohle všechno dívat.  
Jakmile se naše oči setkaly, ty mé zalité slzami a ty jeho překvapené a vyděšené, zarazil se a odstrčil ji od sebe. Ona jen nechápavě zakroutila hlavou a s lahví piva se přesunula o dům dál. Nějakou dobu jsme tam stáli jako dva sloupy a dívali se na sebe. _Cítila jsem, že se blíží konec._ Užívala jsem si posledního pohledu na něj, než se sbalím a vypadnu odtud, protože pro tohle nikdy nebudu mít dost pochopení.  
Yixing ale po chvíli udělal jeden váhavý krok a když se přesvědčil, že mě tím neodežene, rychle překonal vzdálenost, která nás od sebe dělila. Popadl mě za ruku a mlčky mě táhl pryč od toho, co se před mými zraky událo. Dovedl mě do tiché a klidné místnosti, ve které se nacházela spousta zrcadel, pohovka a jeden velký paravan. Byl to jeden z V.I.P. salónků vyhrazených pro klienty, kteří si zaplatili za soukromý taneček. _Další vzpomínky se vynořily na povrch mých myšlenek.  
_ „Co tady, krucinál, děláš?“ Pustil moji ruku a nervózně si prohrábl vlasy. Bylo na něm vidět, že ho okamžitě zamrzelo, jak na mě zvýšil hlas.  
„Lhala jsem. Vadí mi to.“ Odpověděla jsem, už popotahujíc a stírajíc si slzy z horkých tváří. „Nedokážu se s tím vyrovnat. Miluju tě a jsem schopná pro tebe vytrpět cokoliv. Ale ne tohle. Jestli v tom budeš pokračovat, nemůžeme spolu dál být. Proto tě prosím – skonči s tím.“ Odvrátila jsem od něj uslzený pohled, abych se necítila tak zranitelná.  
„Hyejin, já už s tím skončil. Tohle je můj poslední víkend v Gangneung.“  
Zarazila jsem se, stejně tak i moje slzy a svou odvrácenou tvář jsem zase stočila směrem k němu. Když jsem uviděla jeho upřímné oči, padla jsem mu kolem krku. _Ze srdce mi právě spadl balvan o velikosti zeměkoule.  
_ „Myslíš to vážně?“ Zabořila jsem nos do prohlubně na jeho krku a hlasitě si povzdechla.  
„Ano, myslím to smrtelně vážně.“ Políbil mě na čelo a jeho ruka mě konejšivě pohladila po vlasech, ale pak se ode mě maličko odtáhl a shlédl na mě svýma čokoládově hnědýma očima. „Ale mám tu ještě jednu nedokončenou práci. Poslední tanec.“  
Pustila jsem se jeho paží a ty své jsem si založila na hrudníku v obranném gestu. „A pro koho? Pro tu uslintanou nánu?“ Snažila jsem se nedat najevo své podráždění a dělat, jako že je mi to jedno, ale naneštěstí jsem si hlasitě odfrkla.  
„Ne.“ Zasmál se.  
Tímhle jedním jediným slovíčkem upoutal mou pozornost. Znovu jsem se mu podívala do očí. „Tak pro koho tedy?“  
„Pro tebe.“  
Jeho košile byla stále napůl rozepnutá a moje oči okamžitě sklouzly k jeho odhalenému hrudníku. Zachytil nejistotu v mém pohledu a vzal mě za ruku. Dovedl mě k pohovce a pokynul mi, abych se posadila.  
„Dokončím to, co jsem začal a nemohl dokončit naposledy. Tenkrát, když jsme se tu viděli prvně.“ Sklonil se ke mně pro polibek a jemně skousl můj spodní ret. Nahlas jsem zasténala.  
S nádechem se ode mě odtáhl, natáhl se pro ovladač a místností se rozezněla stejná hudba, která sem sotva slyšitelně doléhala i z prostorů klubu. Udělal pár kroků dozadu a sáhl po rozepínaní své košile.  
 _Bledě modrý satén sklouzl z jeho ramen a skončil na černém koberci._


	31. 30.kapitola

Několik posledních dní se neslo v relativně klidném a šťastném duchu. Přišel květen, s ním slunce a krásně teplé počasí, rozkvetlé stromy a také výhrůžky zkouškového období, které takřka klepalo na dveře. To mě ale ani trochu netrápilo. _Nebyla jsem na to sama.  
_ Měla jsem Yixinga. A nikdy jsem si jeho přítomností po mém boku nebyla víc jistá. Od té doby, co kvůli mně opustil svůj vedlejšák, bylo mezi námi všechno v tom nejprostším pořádku. To, že to kvůli mně udělal, pro mě hodně znamenalo a dávala jsem mu za to ze sebe všechno a ještě víc. Stejně tak jsem i já od něj přijímala vše, co mi dával on ze sebe. Měla jsem pocit, že nás konečně čekají šťastné zítřky. _Ovšem pocity jsou vždy jen pocity.  
_ I všechny mé ostatní problémy se nakonec hladce vyřešili. Co se týče školy, zase jsem to byla já - ta stará Hyejin, intoška, která nikdy nedostala méně než plný počet bodů z testu a pravidelně docházela na své přednášky. Období mé rebelie už bylo dávno zapomenuto, jak ve škole, tak mými rodiči.  
Díky tomu všemu jsem teď nechávala svého ducha trochu odpočinout – přestala jsem si dělat starosti z každé prkotiny a začala jsem si užívat toho obyčejného, ale krásného života. Zkrátka jsem přestala být ostražitá.  
 _To jsem nikdy neměla dopustit._

 

*****  
**

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že už to za chvíli budeme mít za sebou. První rok jsme úspěšně přežily.“ Yejin sebou plácla na křesílko ve školní kantýně. Já si se svou svačinou sofistikovaně sedla na židli ke stolu.  
„Ještě musíme prolézt zkouškama.“ Kousla jsem si do sendviče a trochu se ošila nad představou, že za necelý měsíc skončí škola a já se s Yixingem neuvidím každý den.  
„To bude hračka. A potom padla!“ Zatleskala rukama a nahodila přihlouplý úsměv. Já na to jen rezervovaně přikývla a napila se jablečného džusu.  
„Ty nemáš radost, že budou prázdniny?“ Napřímila se a překvapeně se na mě podívala. Když zachytila můj pohled, došlo jí, o co se jedná a chápavě si povzdechla. „Jde o něj, že jo?“  
„Netuším, jak to bez něj vydržím!“ Fňukla jsem.  
„To vás to ještě nepřešlo?“ Zachichotala se na znamení toho, že má právě na mysli nějaké nekalé věci. _To byla celá ona.  
_ „Představ si, že ještě pořád ne.“ Vyplázla jsem na ni jazyk a pak si znovu kousla do sendviče.  
„Klid, Hyejin. Hrátek si s ním můžeš užívat i o prázdninách. Jsem přesvědčená o tom, že toho s tebou má o prázdninách spoustu v plánu. Je do tebe blázen, poznám to na něm. To, jak na tebe při každé hodině naprosto neotřelé zírá, moc nenápadné není.“  
„Jo, je úžasnej. Pořád si občas říkám, že to nemůže být pravda.“ Opřela jsem se do židle a nahodila zasněný výraz.  
„Tak přesně to si říkám taky, pořád. Ale přeju ti to.“ Usmála se na mě a napila se svého džusu.  
„Díky, Yejin. Je vážně úleva mít někoho, s kým si o tom můžu popovídat.“ Oplatila jsem ji úsměv, rozžvýkala poslední kousek sendviče, zapila ho poslední kapkou džusu a popadla tašku. „Potřebuju si ještě dojít do skříňky, pro nějaký učebnice. Uvidíme se na hodině.“  
„Jasně, zatím.“ Zamávala mi.  
Odešla jsem z kantýny a vydala se ke své skříňce. Zapomněla jsem si dnes ráno dojít pro učebnice na odpolední vyučování a musela jsem si pro ně dojít dřív, než začne hodina. _Potřebovala jsem jen t_ _y_ _blb_ _ý_ _učebnic_ _e_ _, ale našla jsem tam něco, co mi zkazilo den.  
_ Otevřela jsem dveře své skříňky a zpoza nich na mě vykoukla bílá, středně velká obálka, na níž bylo napsané mé jméno. _Někdo mi ji tam musel hodit._ Vzala jsem ji i s učebnicemi, které jsem potřebovala a zavřela skříňku. Chtěla jsem hned vyrazit na hodinu a nechat to na později, ale nakonec mě přemohla zvědavost, a tak jsem obálku roztrhla rovnou na místě. Uvnitř byl úhledně složený, křídově bílý kancelářský papír, který povědomě voněl. Modrou propiskou na něm bylo naškrábaných pár vět. Pustila jsem se do jejich čtení.  
 _Vím to. Vím o tobě a profesorovi. Vím o tom, co spolu děláte v jeho kabinetě, když si tě místo hodiny zavolá k sobě na konzultaci. Vím o tom, že každý pátek večer vcházíš do jeho bytu, kde strávíš noc a vycházíš z něj až v sobotu ráno. Vím o tom, že důvod, proč tě už dávno nevyrazili ze školy, je on. Vím o vás dvou úplně všechno. A klidně to nahlásím univerzitní komisi. Pokud to s ním okamžitě neukončíš. xxxAnonymxxx  
_ Všechno, co jsem držela ve svých rukou, jsem upustila na zem. Učebnice s těžkým žuchnutím pleskly o dlaždičky a list papíru se po vlnách vzduchu snesl kousek ode mě. Nevěřila jsem vlastním očím. _To nemohla být pravda.  
_ Šokovaně jsem se rozhlédla kolem, jestli nezahlédnu někoho podezřelého. Někoho kdo mě pozoruje a uštěpačně se na mě usmívá. _Jenže mě pozorovali úplně všichni._ Všichni studenti kolem se na mě dívali jako na blázna, šuškali si a zírali na učebnice rozházené po zemi.  
Raději jsem sehnula k zemi a pustila se do uklízení toho nepořádku. Jedna ze spolužaček, která se mnou má hodiny angličtiny, ke mně přispěchala, aby mi pomohla s učebnicemi. Všimla si dopisu, vzala ho do ruky a dřív, než mi ho podala, se okem nenápadně pokusila shlédnout jeho obsah. Rychle jsem k ní natáhla ruku a dopis ji vytrhla z dlaní.  
„Zvládnu to sama, díky.“ Usmála jsem se na ní, v rychlosti posbírala všechny zbývající věci. Papír jsem několikrát přeložila a strčila si ho do zadní kapsy svých džín. „Už musím na hodinu.“  
Sbalila jsem se a odešla jsem pryč. _Jak jen nejrychleji to šlo._


	32. 31.kapitola

 

Spěchala jsem na hodinu chemie. Jakmile jsem si ve třídě sedla do lavice, moje duše okamžitě opustila mé tělo. Neslyšela jsem zvonění a ani trochu si neuvědomuji, kdy vlastně do třídy přišel Yixing. Vůbec jsem se na nic nesoustředila, nevnímala jsem nic okolo sebe a myšlenkami jsem bloudila v naprosto jiném světe. Byla jsem z toho výhružného dopisu totálně mimo.  
Přemýšlela jsem nad tím, co v tom dopise stálo.  
 _Vím to. Vím o tobě a profesorovi. Vím o tom, co spolu děláte v jeho kabinetě, když si tě místo hodiny zavolá k sobě na konzultaci. Vím o tom, že každý pátek večer vcházíš do jeho bytu, kde strávíš noc a vycházíš z něj až v sobotu ráno. Vím o tom, že důvod, proč tě už dávno nevyrazili ze školy, je on. Vím o vás dvou úplně všechno. A klidně to nahlásím univerzitní komisi. Pokud to s ním okamžitě neukončíš. XxxAnonymxxx  
_ Jeho obsah jako bych stále živě viděla před očima.  
 _Kdo byl ten člověk, který mi něco takového hodil do skříňky? Jak tohle všechno věděl? A proč mu tak záleželo na tom,_ _abych se s Yixingem rozešla?  
_ Hlavou mi vířila spousta myšlenek na to, kdo za tím vším mohl stát, ale ani jedna se nezdála být tím správným dílkem, který chyběl v téhle chaotické skládačce. Ať jsem se snažila jakkoli, nedokázala jsem na nic přijít. Nenapadalo mě, kdo by mohl z našeho rozchodu něco mít. _Jednoduše jsem byla úplně bezradná.  
_ Z přemýšlení mě vyrušilo to, jak do mě někdo šťouchnul. „Hej, Hyejin-ah!“ Zašeptal Choi Taewook.  
Otočila jsem se na svého spolužáka, který měl v obličeji varovný výraz a ukazoval prstem dopředu, směrem k tabuli. Vrátila jsem se zase zpátky do reality, jen abych zjistila, že na mě ve třídě všichni nechápavě zírají, včetně Yixinga, který stál se založenýma rukama u tabule a skrz své brýle se do mě propaloval napůl naštvaným a napůl ustaraným pohledem.  
„Hyejin, jsi zpátky?“ Yixing si odkašlal, aby mi naznačil, že se mám rychle sebrat.  
„Co?“  
Celá třída propukla v salvu neutišitelného smíchu.  
„Ticho!“ Yixing se je pokusil uklidnit, ale povedlo se mu to jen z části. Většina se nadále bavila mým naprostým zmatením. „Na něco jsem se tě ptal, Hyejin.“  
„Omlouvám se, profesore, přeslechla jsem vaši otázku.“ Sklopila jsem zrak a podívala jsem se na své ruce, sepjaté v mém klíně.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“  
Zaslechla jsem znepokojení v jeho hlase. Podívala jsem se mu do očí a nenápadně jsem přikývla, abych mu dala najevo, že si nemusí dělat starosti. „Ano, profesore, omlouvám se. Jen jsem se trochu zamyslela. Jak že zněla ta otázka?“  
Odpověděla jsem na otázku, kterou mi položil a potom jsme se přes to oba s grácií přenesli. _To stejné se už ale ned_ _alo_ _říct o zbytku třídy._ Do konce hodiny jsem poslouchala, jak si moji spolužáci šuškají o mně, o tom, jak jsem mimo a také o tom, co někteří z nich viděli před hodinou na chodbě. I když to byly jen hloupé povídačky uprostřed hodiny, znervózňovaly mě víc, než jsem právě potřebovala. _Kdyby si_ _ještě_ _někdo_ _jiný_ _zrovna v tuhle dobu dokázal spojit, co se kolem mě a profesora děje, uzavřely by se tím všechny únikové dveře.  
_ Hned, jak se hodina uchýlila ke konci, popadla jsem své věci a zrychlila krok. Dusno, které v místnosti panovalo, ať už tam opravdu bylo, nebo jsem ho cítila jen já, jsem nedokázala snášet o nic déle, než bylo třeba. Ale jako tomu bylo vždy, když jsem se před něčím snažila utéct, Yixing mi v tom zabránil.  
„Jung Hyejin!“  
Zastavila jsem na místě a otočila se na něj. „Ano, profesore?“  
„Můžeš na chvíli?“ Ukázal za sebe, na dveře od kabinetu. Povzdechla jsem si, ale nakonec jsem souhlasně přikývla.  
Přitáhla jsem si popruh batohu blíž k tělu a křečovitě ho sevřela. Pomalu jsem došla k němu a následovala ho až do kabinetu. On za námi zavřel dveře a ujistil se, že můžeme v klidu začít s naší konverzací.  
„Co se s tebou děje?“ Posadil se na pohovku. Neochotně jsem přešlápla z jedné nohy na druhou a v hlavě už jsem dávala dohromady uvěřitelnou výmluvu.  
„A nemysli si, že se z toho vymluvíš.“ Poklepal na místo vedle sebe.  
Frustrovaně jsem si povzdechla. _Vážně je nutný, aby mi tenhle člověk viděl do hlavy?  
_ „Fajn.“ Sedla jsem si vedle něj a tašku odložila stranou.  
„Tak, co je s tebou? Něco ve škole? Nebo s rodiči?“ Přisunul se blíž ke mně a hřbetem ruky mě pohladil po tváři. Jeho příjemně teplý dotek bylo to, co mi dodalo odvahu. _Spolu. V dobrém i ve zlém.  
_ Stále trochu nejistá jsem ze zadní kapsy svých džín vytáhla přeložený papírek a podala mu ho. On se na mě překvapeně podíval.  
„Co to je?“ Odpověď pro jistotu hledal i v mých očích.  
„Přečti si to.“ Pokynula jsem rukou k tomu dopisu.  
Yixing si nasadil brýle a rozložil papírek. Než se pustil do jeho čtení, trochu ho srovnal a uhladil. Seděla jsem vedle něj, sledovala jsem jeho obličej ve snaze zachytit jakoukoli reakci a trpělivě vyčkávala, než si dočte ten anonymní vzkaz.  
V momentě, kdy dočetl poslední slova dopisu, sundal si brýle, zvedl hlavu od pomačkaného papírku a bezvýrazně se mi zadíval do očí. „Kdo ti to dal?“  
„Někdo mi ho hodil do skříňky.“ Založila jsem si ruce na hrudníku. „Co s tím budeme dělat?“  
„Nic.“ Zmuchlal ten papír a vstal, aby ho vyhodil do koše. I já jsem vyskočila na nohy, překvapená, že to s ním ani trochu nepohnulo.  
„Jak to myslíš, nic?“ Zvýšila jsem na něj hlas, zaskočená jeho lhostejností. Yixing se ke mně otočil a popadl mě za ramena.  
„Poslouchej, Hyejin. Nejlepší věc, kterou teď můžeme udělat, je zůstat v tichosti. To, že ten člověk zůstává v anonymitě, nasvědčuje tomu, že se bojí. Jenom straší, ale ve skutečnosti se neodváží nic udělat. Nelam si s tím hlavu, protože tohle je jen maličkost, která nás v žádném případě nesmí rozhodit. Když tomu člověku ukážeme, že z něj nemáme strach, ztratí to pro něj smysl.“ Mluvil velmi naléhavým tónem a snažil se mě přesvědčit o tom, abych prostě a jednoduše nedělala nic.  
„Já si myslím něco jiného, upřímně. Už jenom to, že se ten člověk dozvěděl tohle všechno, mě děsí. Může to proti nám použít úplně kdykoli.“ Poodešla jsem k oknu a zadívala se ven na ulici plnou lidí, kteří řešili své vlastní problémy.  
On přišel za mnou a svým tělem se postavil těsně za mě. „A řekla jsi to někomu?“  
Strnula jsem a moje tělo ztuhlo. _Kang_ _Yejin._  
Yixing to pocítil a otočil si mě k sobě. „Hyejin? Odpověz.“  
„Já...řekla jsem to Yejin.“ Nedokázala jsem se mu podívat do očí.  
Blízkost jeho těla se najednou vypařila. Zvedla jsem pohled od země a své oči jsem přenesla na něj. Prsty mu vpluly do celkem odrostlých černých vlasů a do obličeje se mu vkradl sarkastický úšklebek.  
„Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Na co jsi myslela, když jsi jí to všechno vyklopila?“ Yixing si sundal tmavě modré sako a odhodil ho na pohovku.  
„Ona nás spolu viděla. Neměla jsem na vybranou!“ Překonala jsem vzdálenost, kterou mezi námi vytvořil. „Navíc věřím tomu, že Yejin by to v životě nikomu neřekla.“  
Shlédl na mě ze své výšky. „Jsi si jistá tím, že ona není ten, kdo ti ten vzkaz hodil do skříňky?“  
Šokovaně jsem se na něj podívala, než jsem si sedla na pohovku a složila si obličej do dlaní. V očích mě pomalu ale jistě začínaly pálit slzy. „Momentálně si nejsem jistá ničím.“  
Ucítila jsem, jak se pohovka vedle mě prohnula pod jeho vahou. Jednou rukou mě konejšivě hladil po zádech a tou druhou propletl naše prsty. „Pokud chceš, promluv si o tom s Yejin. Ale jinak to hoď za hlavu. Jsem si jistý, že to všechno jsou jen nejapné řeči. Bude to v pořádku, uvidíš.“ Vtáhl si mě do hřejivého objetí.  
V jeho náruči se všechno zase zdálo být v naprostém pořádku. Jako by problémy kolem mě zmizely, protože on mě chránil svým vlastním tělem.  
„Máš pravdu.“ Zavrtala jsem hlavu do jeho hrudníku a zhluboka nasála jeho vůni.


	33. 32.kapitola

Nakonec jsem se rozhodla Yixingovu radu poslechnout. Všechno jsem hodila za hlavu a s výhružným anonymem jsem si nedělala žádné starosti. Zpočátku bylo těžké na to nemyslet a nebát se, že mě pomalu za každým rohem někdo sleduje, ale nakonec jsem na to dokázala zapomenout. Chvíli se opravdu nic nedělo a já už si začínala myslet, že Yixing měl ve všem naprostou pravdu. Svým způsobem to ale byl jen klid před bouří. _Před bouří, která svou silou během krátké chvíle zlikvidovala celý můj svět.  
_ Zrovna jsme spolu s Yejin procházely bludištěm spletitých chodeb naší univerzity a povídaly si o úplně běžných věcech, jako každý den.  
„Bože, jak já nesnáším zkouškový období!“ Yejin si založila ruce na prsou a vydala ze sebe jeden z mnoha jejích neidentifikovatelných zvuků, které mají vyjadřovat něco jako znechucení a odpor.  
„Ani mi nemluv. Sama už toho mám až po krk. Ale zbývají nám už jen dvě zkoušky, z biologie a z matiky. Snad to nějak dáme.“ Učebnice, které jsem držela v náručí, jsem si přitiskla blíž k tělu. Sloužily mi jako štít, protože když jsem si vzpomněla na matematiku, okamžitě jsem se cítila v ohrožení.  
„Snad to nějak dáme? Ty nemusíš hnout ani prstem a máš to v kapse. To já jsem na tom o trochu hůř.“  
„Když se na to nevykašleš, dáš to úplně v pohodě, stejně jako ty ostatní zkoušky.“ Zasmála jsem se tomu, jak vyděšeně vypadala, ale přerušilo mě zvonění mého telefonu. „Vydrž chvíli.“  
Zastavily jsme se uprostřed chodby a popošly trochu ke straně, abychom nepřekážely ostatním procházejícím studentům. Zkontrolovala jsem, kdo mi volá a když jsem zjistila, že je to moje máma, přepadla mě zvědavost. C _o mi_ _asi tak_ _může chtít?  
_ „Ano, mami?“ Přiložila jsem si telefon k uchu, ale kdybych bývala věděla, že na mě začne příšerně řvát, rozhodně bych to neudělala.  
„Co to má znamenat?!“ Zakřičela do sluchátka a mně to málem roztrhlo uši. Začalo mi v nich zvonit a v hlavě mi z toho začalo třeštit.  
„Mami, co blázníš? Proč na mě tak křičíš? Navíc nechápu, o čem to mluvíš.“  
Yejin se na mě zvídavě podívala, ale já jen zavrtěla hlavou. _Netušila jsem, o co tady jde.  
_ „Tak ty nevíš, o čem mluvím? Můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, proč mojí dceři přišlo předvolání před univerzitní komisi?“  
„Počkej, cože?“ Zarazila jsem se.  
„Co jsi provedla, že tě kvůli tomu předvolala mravnostní komise?“  
Matka nepřestávala křičet do telefonu, ale já jsem ji už ani trochu nevnímala. Vybavila jsem si ten anonymní dopis a výhrůžky, které obsahoval. _Okamžitě jsem pochopila, o co tady šlo.  
_ „Mami, promiň, já už budu muset jít.“  
Nenechala jsem ji ani domluvit a ukončila jsem hovor. Telefon jsem schovala do zadní kapsy svých džín a druhou rukou jsem si zakryla oči. _Nevěřila jsem tomu, že se to dělo.  
_ „Hyejin, jsi v pořádku? Hrozně jsi zbledla.“ Yejin mi položila dlaň na rameno a konejšivě mi ho stiskla.  
Vzpomněla jsem si na to, co říkal Yixing. _Mohla jsem Yejin v t_ _é_ _hle chvíli věřit?  
_ Odstrčila jsem od sebe její ruku a otočila jsem se tak, abych se jí dívala do očí.  
„Hyejin, co to-“  
„Bylo to nutný?“ Zvedla jsem na ní hlas a věnovala jí zlověstný pohled.  
„O čem to mluvíš?“  
„To ty jsi napsala ten dopis, že jo?“ Nebrala jsem ohledy na to, kolik lidí se právě stalo svědky mého výbuchu vzteku. Už teď jsem na sebe strhla pozornost více než desítky lidí.  
„Jakej dopis, sakra?“ Yejin se začala bránit. _Ale já nevěřila, že v tom nemá prsty.  
_ „Nedělej, že o tom nic nevíš! To ty jsi nás práskla, nikdo jinej to nevěděl!“  
„Já o vás nikomu nic neřekla!“ Yejin zakřičela na celou chodbu a moje poslední nervy tím zadupala do země.  
„Nelži! Proč jsi to udělala?!“ Strčila jsem do ní a ona spadla na skříňky.  
Vztek, který teď koloval v mých žilách, mi úplně zamlžil mozek. Vrhla jsem se na Yejin a začala ji rukama tahat za vlasy. Teď už nás sledovala nejméně polovina školy. Drb, že se na chodbě perou nějaký dvě holky, se po škole rozšířil jako virus. _A dostal se i k profesorskému sboru.  
_ „Nechte toho!“ Něčí silné paže mě od Yejin odtrhly, ale nezabránily mi v tom, abych se zmítala a kopala kolem sebe. _Byla jsem jako posednutá.  
_ „Hyejin, sakra, uklidni se!“ Yixing mě chytil za zápěstí a škubl se mnou tak, že jsem klopýtla, a to mě na malou chvíli uklidnilo. „Co se to tu, proboha, děje?“  
„Víš to moc dobře! Taky jsi dostal předvolání, nebo ne?“ Sykla jsem jen tak napůl huby, abychom to slyšeli jen my dva. Yixing nenápadně kývnul.  
Vyprostila jsem se z jeho sevření a zase jsem se rozeběhla směrem k Yejin, která na mě šokovaně zírala od skříněk. „Ty svině, proč?“ Vztáhla jsem k ní ruku, ale Yixing byl rychlejší a postavil se mi do cesty.  
„Tak dost!“ Yixing na mě zvýšil hlas a celá chodba najednou utichla.  
Podívala jsem se na jeho prsty omotané kolem mého zápěstí, na všechny ty lidi, kteří mě mlčky pozorovali, na Yixinga, který se na mě káravě díval a nakonec i na Yejin, které se po tvářích kutálely slzy a v očích se jí zračil strach. Došlo mi, co jsem to vlastně provedla. Že jsem tady před zraky všech těch lidí ztropila scénu gigantických rozměrů a že jsem na to možná ani neměla právo.  
Yixing u mě zaregistroval změnu v chování a pomalu pustil moje zápěstí. Já jsem ale neunesla pohledy všech těch lidí a ze všeho nejvíc jsem neunesla to, že jsem na chvíli ztratila nervy a ublížila tak jediné osobě, kterou jsem mohla nazývat svou kamarádkou, aniž bych věděla, jestli tím, kdo mě do téhle situace dostal, opravdu byla ona. Ve spěchu jsem posbírala všechny svoje věci a rychle odtamtud vypadla, odnášejíc si s sebou všechen ten stud.  
 _Určitě by pro mě všechno, co mělo následovat, bylo alespoň o malinko jednodušší, kdybych tenkrát neztratila nervy a spolu s nimi i svého jediného přítele._


	34. 33.kapitola

„Tak si to zopakujeme,“ Yixing si trochu povolil kravatu a už po několikáté se otočil na patě, aby mohl pochodovat na druhý konec chodby, „řekni mi, na čem jsme se dohodli.“  
„Jakákoli obvinění budeme popírat. Za každou cenu. Naším záchytným bodem je moje příprava na olympiádu z chemie. A taky doučování, když mi hrozilo, že mě vylejou. Musíme působit naprosto věrohodně, proto nesmíme zapomenout na formality. Ty jsi profesor Zhang a já prostě slečna Jung Hyejin. Žádné doteky, žádné pohledy,“ prošla jsem stručně všechny body, které jsme si stanovili.  
Seděla jsem na jedné ze spousty nepohodlných židliček, které byly rozmístěné po chodbách celé univerzity. Navenek jsem se zdála být naprosto v klidu – o mnohem víc než Yixing. _Ale ve skutečnosti tomu tak nebylo_. Uvnitř jsem se pomalu ale jistě hroutila. Srdce mi bušilo tak silně, až mě bolelo na hrudi. Chvilkami jsem dokonce zapomínala dýchat. Čekání na to, co se za chvíli bude dít uvnitř, mě doslova drtilo. Chtěla jsem to mít za sebou ale zároveň jsem si přála, abych tam v životě nemusela vstoupit. _Vlastně jsem tak trochu doufala v zázrak.  
_ „Dobře. Když tohle všechno budeme dodržovat a nenecháme se zastrašit,“ Yixing natáhl ruku k obrovským dubovým dveřím, „vyjdeme z těch dveří jako vítězové,“ udělal pár rychlých kroků a posadil se téměř vedle mě, jen o jedno místo, z bezpečnostních důvodů. „Mluvila jsi s Yejin?“  
„Po tom, co se stalo, nemám odvahu se jí podívat do očí. Natož s ní mluvit,“ složila jsem ruce do klína. „Pořád si nejsem jistá, jestli to byla ona. Všechno by tomu nasvědčovalo, ale někde hluboko uvnitř sebe se nemůžu donutit tomu uvěřit,“ povzdechla jsem si a zaklonila hlavu dozadu, opírajíc se tak o studenou zeď za mnou.  
„Až tohle všechno skončí, měla by sis s ní promluvit.“  
„Jo, to bych měla,“ přikývla jsem a vtom se dveře, které jsem posledních několik minut hypnotizovala pohledem, konečně otevřely.  
Zpoza nich vykoukla učesaná blond hlava mladé sekretářky. „Profesore, slečno, můžete vstoupit.“  
Koutkem oka jsem vyhledala Yixingův obličej, který mi svým výrazem potají vzkazoval, abych se uklidnila. Vyhoupla jsem se na nohy a následovala jsem ho do kanceláře univerzitní komise. Uprostřed místnosti se nacházel dlouhý masivní stůl, jehož křídla mířila do tří světových stran a tvořila tak tvar písmene T. V čele stolu seděli dva komisaři a jedna postarší komisařka. Za nimi se skvělo obrovské okno, ze kterého bylo vidět do rušných ulic Seoulu. Sekretářka měla své místo u úplně jiného stolu v rohu místnosti, který pokrývaly hromady papírů a staromódní psací stroj. Při příležitosti tohoto setkání plnila roli zapisovatelky, proto už pilně seděla za svým stolem, prsty lehce přejíždějíc po klávesách. Já a Yixing jsme se každý posadili na jednu stranu kmene stolu, naproti sobě.  
„Profesore Zhangu, slečno Jungová, dobré odpoledne. Já jsem komisař Noh,“ promluvil jeden z komisařů sedící uprostřed, „je to sice nestandardní postup, ale myslel jsem, že by bylo lepší, kdybyste u výslechu byli přítomni oba dva.“  
„Dobré odpoledne,“ opětovala jsem jeho pozdrav, stejně jako Yixing a vyjádřila jsem mu úctu decentní poklonou hlavy.  
„Jistě máte tušení, z jakého důvodu jsme se tu sešli. Není však od věci zmíněnou příčinu zopakovat. Jistý člověk, který si přeje ponechat svou identitu v anonymitě, na vás dva uvalil obvinění závažného charakteru. Podle jeho výpovědi spolu zúčastnění profesor Zhang Yixing a slečna Jung Hyejin udržují vztah milostného rázu, a to i přesto, že univerzitní řád takovýto typ vztahu mezi studentkou a profesorem striktně zakazuje. Chtějí se k tomu zúčastnění nějak vyjádřit?“ komisař na nás téměř okamžitě začal útočit úředními řečmi, které zapisovatelka horlivě naťukávala do stroje, čímž průběh celého setkání zaznamenávala.  
Yixing se jal slova jako první.  
„Tato obvinění jsou se vší samozřejmostí falešná, neoprávněná a absolutně neopodstatněná. Se zúčastněnou žádný vztah neudržuji a celé tohle jednání se odehrává zbytečně, nejspíš na základě pouhého rozmaru zhrzeného studenta či studentky, který má něco proti mé osobě nebo tady zúčastněné,“ Yixing mluvil velmi přesvědčivě, skoro jako by všechno, co řekl, byla pravda a nic než pravda. _Působil naštvaně, ale vyrovnaně.  
_ „Slečno Jung Hyejin, přejete si něco dodat?“  
Nadechla jsem se a vžila se do role. „Souhlasím se vším, co profesor Zhang řekl. Vztah mezi mnou a profesorem neexistuje a jestli, tak je čistě platonický a pohybuje se pouze v rovině univerzitního rázu,“ navázala jsem s komisařem oční kontakt, abych svému slovu dodala patřičnou váhu. Ani moje prohlášení zapisovatelka nevynechala a zvěčnila ho na papíře, který později rozhodne o blízké budoucnosti nás obou.  
„Dobře tedy,“ komisař kývl, přijal několik fotografií z rukou komisařky po jeho pravici a posléze je vyložil na stůl, „a co mi povíte k tomuhle?“  
Sklonila jsem hlavu, abych si mohla lépe prohlédnout fotografie, jejichž povrch se pod kombinací denního a umělého světla leskl. Poznala jsem na nich Yixinga a sebe, jak vcházíme do dveří jeho domu. Na sucho jsem polkla. _Kdo a kdy tyhle fotky, proboha, vyfotil?  
_ Začala jsem panikařit. S tímhle ani jeden z nás nepočítal. V téhle situaci bylo zapotřebí začít improvizovat, čehož jsem nebyla schopná. Jediné, na co jsem se zmohla, bylo hrabat se v nepřeberném množství myšlenek, které právě okupovaly mou hlavu. Začínalo mi docházet, jak zatraceně dlouho nás ten člověk musel sledovat. _Neměli jsme ani tušení…  
_ „Tyto fotografie byly pořízeny začátkem dubna tohoto roku. Nepochybně na nich jste vy dva, jak spolu vcházíte do budovy, v níž se podle všeho nachází byt profesora Zhanga,“ komisař Noh po chvíli promluvil a ještě víc mě znervóznil.  
Yixing opět převzal iniciativu a už podruhé mě zachránil. Vzal do ruky jednu z fotografií a pořádně si ji zpod svých brýlí prohlédl. Jakmile zvedl oči od kousku lesklého fotografického papíru, z úst se mu vydral sarkastický posměšek.  
„Tohle ale absolutně nic neznamená. V tu dobu jsem slečně Jungové pomáhal s doučováním kvůli její dlouhodobé absenci. Šlo tady zřejmě o jeden z mnoha případů, kdy mě slečna Jungová laskavě požádala o nějaké materiály. Je tomu tak, Jung Hyejin?“ Yixing se ke mně otočil a očima mě vyzval, abych s ním souhlasila.  
„A-ano, to je pravda, profesore,“ trhaně jsem přikývla, než jsem sklopila pohled do svého klína. _Měla jsem z toho divný pocit._ Usídlil se v mém břiše a šířil se do všech mých končetin, kde způsoboval brnění a mravenčení.  
„Máte to krásně nacvičené, opravdu,“ komisařovy rysy ztvrdly a on se podíval na nás oba. „Teď máte poslední šanci se přiznat a polehčit tak všechny okolnosti,“ opřel se hluboko do židle a založil si ruce na hrudi.  
Pod stolem jsem ucítila, jak se Yixingovo koleno dotklo toho mého. Upoutal tak moji pozornost a já se mu poprvé od té doby, co jsme sem vstoupili, podívala přímo do očí. Říkaly, abych se nebála a věřila v dobrý konec. Ujišťovaly mě, že všechno bude v pořádku. S očima stále přikovanýma k těm mým konečně promluvil. „Není k čemu se přiznat,“ řekl hlasem těsně nad frekvencí šepotu a po necelé vteřině ode mě odvrátil pohled a stočil ho ke komisaři.  
Udělala jsem to samé, a to jen abych spatřila úlisný úšklebek na komisařově tváři, který jasně říkal, že tohle ještě není všechno. „Nutíte mě tahat špínu, tak budu tahat špínu,“ zasmál se a vytáhl z náprsní kapsy telefon. Zmáčkl jedno jediné tlačítko na displeji a ze zařízení se začaly linout hlasy. _Naše hlasy.  
_ „ _Zbláznil jsi se? Tady a teď? Nebudu se s tebou milovat, když mám právě být na matice.“  
_ _„Tohle všechno je moje. A dotýkat se toho můžu jen já, nikdo jiný. Myslel jsem, že bys to potřebovala připomenout.“  
_ Komisař opět stiskl tlačítko a nahrávka se přerušila. Oba si nás prohlédl vítězným pohledem, protože věděl, že právě vytáhl eso z rukávu. „Určitě to stačilo jako demonstrace toho, jak moc jsme přesvědčeni o tom, že ta obvinění jsou oprávněná. Další řeči jsou, myslím, zbytečné.“  
Teď už jsem nepochybovala o tom, že všechno právě šlo do hajzlu. Tohle byla poslední kapka. Nahrávka nás dvou, jak se bavíme o sexu. _Tohle byl konec, moc dobře jsem_ _si_ _to_ _u_ _věd_ _omova_ _la._ Šok z toho, co jsem slyšela, neustával, ale díky němu jsem se mohla zahloubat do sebe a přijít na to, jak a kdy tahle nahrávka vlastně vznikla. Vzpomněla jsem si na ten den, kdy se poprvé objevil Jaewon a ve vzduchu najednou bylo až moc testosteronu. Úplně živě jsem si vybavila, jak jsem stála v Yixingově kabinetě, přišpendlená ke zdi a on mi se žárlivostí v hlase šeptal přesně ta slova, která jsem před chvílí slyšela na nahrávce. A taky se mi vybavilo to, jak se dveře, které jsem s jistotou zavřela, během toho záhadně otevřely. _Všechno se propojilo dohromady.  
_ Yixing pěstí udeřil do stolu. „A jak nám chcete dokázat, že jsou to naše hlasy?“  
„Klidně na to můžeme najmout odborníky, aby to přezkoumali. Ale myslím si, že to nebude třeba. Jsem sice starý, ale nejsem hluchý, takže jasně poznám, že tyhle hlasy patří vám dvěma, profesore.“  
Měl pravdu. Nedalo se to splést. Jasně jsme to byli my dva a každý, kdo nás dva slyšel mluvit, by to poznal. _Začínalo mi docházet, jak moc v prdeli oba dva jsme.  
_ „Má k tomu někdo z vás ještě nějaké připomínky?“  
Yixing si složil obličej do dlaní a hrudník se mu zvedl, jak si hluboce povzdechl. Vidět, jak se i on, člověk mnohem silnější než já, vzdává bez naděje, bylo jako konečně dopadnout na tvrdou zem po dlouhém volném pádu. Bolelo to jako čert a rozemlelo mě to na padrť. Mlčky jsem nechala slzy, aby svobodně stékaly po mých tvářích. Už jsem neměla sílu se přetvařovat. _Vlastně už jsem ji ani nepotřebovala.  
_ „To jsem rád, že ne,“ usmál se a ohlédl se po přísedících komisařích, kteří na něj souhlasně kývli. Svůj telefon zase uklidil do náprsní kapsy a posbíral všechny fotografie, které stále ležely vyskládané na stole. Všechny fotky a dokumenty úhledně srovnal a uložil je do složky, kterou předal komisaři po své levici. Ten ji uklidil do své kabely. „Myslím, že můžeme vynést rozsudek, kolegové.“  
Všichni tři se postavili, proto jsme je s Yixingem napodobili a stočili své pohledy k nim. I sekretářka zanechala psaní na stroji, odsunula se na židli a hbitě vyskočila na nohy.  
„Profesore Zhangu,“ pokynul směrem k Yixingovi, „jménem naší univerzity vás zbavuji profesorského postu na této univerzitě. Slečno Jungová,“ tentokráte pokynul směrem ke mně, „jménem naší univerzity ukončuji vaše studium na této univerzitě,“ pohlédl na oba z nás.  
Zavřela jsem oči, abych vstřebala ta poslední slova, která ještě měla zaznít.  
„ _A to s okamžitou platností.“_


	35. 34.kapitola

Stála jsem před vstupními dveřmi našeho domu a zírala na lesklé tmavě hnědé dřevo, u nohou kufr se svými věcmi. Můj mozek ani trochu nedokázal zpracovat, jak jsem se vlastně dostala až sem. _Během jednoho dne.  
_ Kvůli tomu, jak dnes odpoledne dopadlo předvolání před komisi, jsem se s rodiči pohádala. A když říkám pohádala, nemyslím ten typ hádky, kdy si zalezete do pokoje a si prostě sbalíte svých pět švestek a vypadnete z toho blázince. Myslím ten typ hádky, kdy za vás tuhle možnost promyslí vaši rodiče. Konec konců jsem skončila tam, kde jsem skončila. _Na ulici.  
_ Pořád jsem to nechápala. _Vlastní rodiče mě vyhodili z domu._ Úplně chladně a bez výčitek. Uvědomovala jsem si, že to všechno, co se dnes museli dozvědět – jako to, že už to nějakou dobu táhnu s profesorem chemie a že mě kvůli tomu vyrazili ze školy - je nepochybně zaskočilo a podle všeho i naštvalo, ale stále jsem v tom neviděla důvod, proč by se to nedalo vyřešit nějakou jinou cestou. Jednoduší. Ne tak... _radikální._ A stejně jsem tu stála, uprostřed noci, bezradná a opuštěná svojí rodinou.  
 _Mohlo se_ _něco_ _posrat ještě víc?  
_ Přestože už byla polovička května, noci stále zůstávaly chladné. Před tím, než mi rodiče zabouchli dveře přímo před nosem, jsem si ani nestihla na sebe vzít něco teplejšího, proto mě teď zima šimrala na odhalené kůži a rozesílala do mého těla vlny škubavých otřesů. Díky tomu mi docházelo, do jak svízelné situace jsem se dostala. _Neměla jsem se kam schovat před chladným počasím._ Na mysl mi přišla Yejin, ale to jen do té doby, než jsem si uvědomila, jak to mezi námi vlastně teď bylo. _Do slova jsem neměla kam jít.  
_ Jediný a poslední, kdo mě v téhle situaci napadl, byl Yixing. On byl jediný člověk, který mi mohl pomoci, protože chápal a rozuměl tomu, co se teď kolem mě dělo. Však se to taky stejnou měrou týkalo i jeho. A právě proto jsem si nebyla jistá, jestli mě v tuhle chvíli bude vůbec chtít vidět. Nepochybovala jsem o tom, že teď nejspíš potřeboval čas sám pro sebe. _Ale moje zmrzlá zadnice na to tak nějak nechtěla brát ohledy.  
_ Nakonec jsem se opravdu objevila před jeho dveřmi, pevně přesvědčená, že až se otevřou, najdu za nimi přešlého a dost možná i zdrceného Yixinga, který mě nechá vrhnout se mu kolem krku a vybrečet se na jeho rameni. _Otevřel mi ale někdo zcela jiný.  
_ „Song Hayoon?!“ zděsila jsem se při pohledu na svou spolužačku, jen v krajkovém spodním prádle, s rozcuchanými vlasy a rozmazaným make-upem.  
„Hyejin? Co ty tady?“ opřela se ramenem o rám dveří a ruce si založila na hrudníku. Na tváři se jí zformoval úsměv, který skrýval širokou škálu emocí, od pocitu vítězství, přes pocit zadostiučinění až po čirou nenávist.  
„Já-já...co já tu dělám? Co tady sakra děláš ty?!“ postavila jsem svůj kufr kousek stranou, zatímco jsem nespouštěla pohled z ní a z prostoru, který se nacházel za ní. „Co má tohle znamenat?! Kde je Yixing?“  
„Yixing právě spí. Mám mu něco vzkázat, až se probudí?“  
„Ne, promluvím si s ním osobně,“ pokusila jsem se vklínit do dveří, ale ona mi zatarasila cestu.  
„Obávám se, že by s tebou nechtěl mluvit. Nezapomeň – přišel kvůli tobě o práci, pravděpodobně tě už nikdy v životě nebude chtít ani vidět,“ odpověděla mi hrubým tónem a rukou mi stále bránila v průchodu.  
Neměla jsem ani ponětí, o co tady šlo. „Co mi to tu vykládáš, Hayoon?“ vyštěkla jsem na ní, až sebou cukla.  
„Tobě to pořád nedochází?“ z úst se jí vydral posměšek. Já jsem prostě jen mlčky čekala na to, co z ní vypadne. „Nejsi nic víc, než jen jedna z mnoha, který mu na to skočily. Yixing tě ve skutečnosti vůbec nemiluje. Spí s polovinou svých studentek. Ostatně se mnou taky.“  
„Lžeš, Hayoon! Nevěřím ti ani jedno slovo,“ zakřičela jsem. Byla jsem plná vzteku.  
„ _J_ _á svoji práci a tvoji budoucnost neriskuju jenom kvůli podělanýmu šukání._ _Miluju tě,_ “ vysypala ze sebe najednou, lhostejně si prohlížejíc svoji manikúru. „To už jsi někdy slyšela, ne?“  
„C-co? Jak…?“ vyhledala jsem její oči.  
„Už ti to dává smysl?“ zeptala se, s ironií v hlase. „Všechno, co s tebou kdy dělal nebo co ti kdy řekl, od něj slyšely desítky dalších holek. Nic z toho, co ti řekl, nikdy nemyslel vážně.“  
Z očí mi vytryskly slzy. Věděla jsem, že téhle holce se nedá věřit ani nos mezi očima, ale kupodivu jsem všemu, co mi pověděla, uvěřila až moc snadno. _Jako lusknutím prstů._ Možná kvůli tomu, že jsem sama někde hluboko uvnitř sebe pořád měla pochybnosti.  
„Pokud se s tím, že se o něj musíš dělit, nedokážeš smířit, měla bys ho nechat být.“  
To byla poslední kapka. Absolutně jsem to neustála, s hlasitým vzlykem jsem popadla svůj kufr a rozeběhla se pryč. Jakmile jsem se dostala ven, na čerstvý vzduch, zvrátila jsem hlavu nahoru, směrem k nebi a zhluboka jsem se nadechla. Pak jsem ze sebe vypustila výkřik, který prořízl tichou noc jako ostří nože. Zhroutila jsem se na kolena a utápěla se ve vlastních vzlycích.  
Takže to mohlo být i horší. Najednou jsem neměla nic. Během jednoho jediného dne jsem ztratila úplně všechno – školu, rodinu, domov, přátele, lásku… Můj život se doslova rozpadl na malé kousíčky, na pouhé fragmenty něčeho, čemu se život už nedá ani přezdívat. _Na ostré střípky, které řezaly a bodaly a pomalu umrtvovali moje tělo a moji duši.  
_ Bloudila jsem nočním Seoulem, dokud jsem se neuklidnila a můj pláč neustal alespoň natolik, abych zas mohla volně dýchat. Nohy mě donesly až na jeden z mnoha mostů překlenujících řeku Han. Procházela jsem se podélzábradlí a shlížela dolů, na poměrně klidnou řeku a zároveň jsem bloumala ve svých myšlenkách. Byla jsem naprosto bezbranná, bez místa, kam jít, bez peněz a bez další chuti do života. _Co z něj zbývalo, abych ho dál mohla žít?  
_ Dřív, než jsem si to stihla rozmyslet, jsem přelezla zábradlí a ještě naposledy shlédla dolů. _Bude to bolet. Ale ne m_ _éně_ _, než cokoliv, co prožívám teď. Bude to osvobození._  
Zavřela jsem oči a vykročila do prázdna.


	36. 35.kapitola

„Myslím, že se probouzí!“  
Ty hlasy přicházely jakoby z dálky. Byly tlumené, ale rozhodně se mi jen nezdály. Postupně se přibližovaly, až mi nakonec zněly přímo v hlavě, hlasitě a třeštivě. Najednou jsem si uvědomovala každé šustění, každé nadechnutí a vydechnutí. Chtěla jsem polknout, ale suché a stažené hrdlo mi v tom zabránilo. Raději jsem pomalu otevřela oči.  
„Probudila se!“  
„Zajdu pro doktora.“  
Chvíli mi trvalo, než se můj zrak zaostřil, ale jakmile se obrysy před mýma očima vykreslily v jasné obrazy, spatřila jsem opuchlý a zarudlý obličej mé matky.  
„Díky Bohu, že jsi zpátky!“ další slzy si razily cestu po jejích tvářích a padaly dolů, kde se vsákly do mé přikrývky. Chytila mě za ruku, propletla si se mnou prsty a pevně mě stiskla. Hlavu si složila na mojí postel a dál tiše vzlykala. „Bála jsem se, že-že…“  
„M-mám žízeň,“ dostala jsem ze sebe sípavým hlasem.  
Máma okamžitě sáhla na stolek vedle mé postele pro lahev vody, odšroubovala její víčko a naplnila už předem připravenou sklenici s brčkem. Přidržela mi brčko u úst, abych se mohla pohodlně napít a když jsem žíznivě vyprázdnila celou sklenici, odložila ji zase zpět na stolek.  
„Potřebuješ ještě něco? Řekni si,“ pohladila mě po vlasech a sedla si ke mně na postel.  
Zakroutila jsem hlavou a na krátkou chvíli zavřela oči. Únava mě ještě stále pokoušela a nebýt příchodu mého otce s doktorem, jistě by se jí podařilo mě ještě na chvíli stáhnout k sobě dolů.  
„Jak se cítíte, slečno Jungová?“ zeptal se mě lékař a přitom mě krátce vyšetřil. Nejprve mi sáhl na čelo a přesvědčil se, jestli nemám teplotu. Poté zkusil, jak moje oči reagují na světlo a nakonec si stetoskopem poslechl mé srdce a dýchání.  
„Jsem unavená. A je mi zima. Ale se cítím v pohodě,“ odpověděla jsem hned, jak mi k tomu nechal prostor.  
„Pamatujete si, co se stalo?“ uklidil stetoskop zase zpátky do kapsy svého bílého pláště a místo něj vytáhl přístroj na měření teploty. Nakrátko mi ho přiložil k čelu a po tichém pípnutí zkontroloval výsledek, který ukázal.  
„Vzpomínám si,“ odpověděla jsem tiše. _Co jsem provedla, jsem si pamatovala naprosto přesně.  
_ „Jak jsem si myslel, máte vysokou teplotu,“ ignoroval moji odpověď a pokračoval ve své práci. „Vyvázla jste jen s lehkým zápalem plic, ale i tak si budete muset v nemocnici několik dní poležet. Je důležité, abyste se řádně uzdravila. Zápal plic není žádná banalita, i když je jen lehký.“  
„Bude v pořádku, doktore?“ zeptal se můj otec a postavil se vedle mé postele, aby se mohl dotknout mého ramene a pevně ho stisknout.  
„Nemějte obavy, dostane se z toho,“ usmál se na moje rodiče, aby je patřičně uklidnil. Úsměv z jeho tváře ale rychle zmizel a vystřídal ho výraz plný obav. „Vadilo by vám, kdybych si s Hyejin chvíli promluvil o samotě?“  
„Jistě, že ne, doktore,“ otec mi věnoval úsměv a hřbetem ruky mě pohladil po tváři. „Za chvíli budeme zpět.“  
Rodiče opustili můj pokoj a nechali nás tam o samotě. Chvíli bylo v pokoji ticho a vzduch se plnil napětím. Doktor Lee Hyeon Gu, jak jsem si stihla přečíst na jmenovce, evidentně nevěděl, jak má začít. Prsty si přejížděl po strništi, druhou ruku v kapse svého pláště, a zhluboka dýchal. Nakonec prolomil to tíživé ticho.  
„Nebýt toho muže, který vás viděl skákat, byla byste teď nejspíš mrtvá. Měla jste veliké štěstí,“ udělal pár kroků napříč pokojem, zřejmě aby si stihl promyslet jak bezpečně pokračovat. „Ten člověk to na místě policii jasně popsal jako pokus o sebevraždu. Mojí povinností bylo uvědomit psychologa a pokud bych to neudělal, udělala by to policie,“ podíval se na mě provinilýma očima. V jeho tváři byl vidět soucit a sympatie.  
„Už to ví rodiče?“ zeptala jsem s nadějí v hlase. S nadějí, že možná nic netuší a já před nimi budu moct předstírat, že je se mnou vše v naprostém pořádku.  
„Psycholog už s nimi mluvil. V nejbližší době si přijde promluvit i s vámi. Hned jak si odpočinete.“  
„Chtěla bych s nimi mluvit,“ zavrtěla jsem se na posteli, abych trochu ulevila svým bolavým zádům. _Bůhví, jak dlouho už jsem tu ležela.  
_ „Dobře, pošlu je za vámi. Večer se ještě stavím,“ lehce pozvedl koutky v úsměv a pak opustil pokoj.  
Zanedlouho se vrátili moji rodiče, oba nesví z celé téhle situace. Každý z nich se posadil na jednu stranu mé postele. Podepsal se na nich stres a únava, nepochybně, ale i tak jejich obličeje zdobily hřejivé úsměvy, které jsem v tuhle chvíli potřebovala a oni to moc dobře věděli.  
„Je mi to líto,“ v půlce věty se mi zlomil hlas. Po tváři se mi skutálela jedna zbloudilá slza. „Omlouvám se za všechno, co jste kvůli mně museli protrpět.“  
„To nám je to všechno tak moc líto,“ začala mluvit máma, „omlouváme se ti za to, jak přehnaně jsme reagovali. Jinak by se tohle nestalo. Odpusť nám to.“  
„Máma má pravdu. Místo toho, abychom ti pomohli, jsme se nechali ovládnout vztekem,“ tátovy jinak tvrdé rysy najednou změkly, ovládnuté emocemi.  
„Už dávno jsem na to zapomněla. Mám vás ráda,“ setřela jsem si slzy a po jednom se od obou nechala obejmout. „Jste to jediný, co mám.“  
„Hned, jak se uzdravíš, vrátíš se domů a dáme všechno do pořádku. Neboj se, zlato, všechno se zase vyřeší,“ máma bojovala se slzami, které nad ní neustále vyhrávaly.  
Pocit, že mám konečně zase něco, co drží zbytky mého života pohromadě, něco jako je rodina a domov, byl k nezaplacení. Cítila jsem se o mnoho jistější, že si tím vším dokážu projít a vydržet to. Byla jsem vděčná za to, že jsem dostala druhou šanci i přesto, jak jsem s tou první naložila. Byla jsem rozhodnutá dokázat, že si druhou šanci zasloužím. Že můžu změnit svůj život od základů, protože právě teď jsou tyhle základy, na kterých stojí, úplně k ničemu. Prvním krokem k mému cíli bylo zapomenout.  
 _Ale zapomenout na někoho, jako byl on, nešlo jen tak zlehka.  
_ „Co můj mobil?“ zeptala jsem se nenápadně. _Ale měla jsem úplně průhledný motiv.  
_ „Nenašel se,“ odpověděl mi táta, „ale přinesl jsem ti tvůj starý telefon. Zatím by ti měl stačit,“ vytáhl ho z kapsy a položil na stoleček vedle postele.  
„Díky,“ usmála jsem se na něj, trochu zklamaně. „A jak jsem tu vlastně dlouho?“  
„Víc než dva dny. Doktoři tě udržovali v umělém spánku, ale dnes tě začali probouzet,“ mamka stiskla mou ruku pevněji.  
„A nepřišel za mnou náhodou ještě někdo?“ pořád jsem doufala v to, že mě aspoň hledal. Že mu to, co se mi stalo, nebylo lhostejné. _Že mě možná doopravdy miloval a celé to bylo jen pitomé nedorozumění.  
_ Rodiče se na sebe podívali, obličeje stažené v napjatých grimasách, než se ke mně zase otočili a zavrtěli hlavou.  
„Bohužel zlato, jsme tu jen my dva,“ mamka se na mě lítostivě podívala. „Měla by ses prospat. Necháme tě si odpočinout,“ lípla mi pusu na čelo a pak se spolu s tátou tiše odebrali z mého pokoje. V tichu, které po sobě zanechali, jako by se mé myšlenky hlasitě ozývaly.  
 _Nezáleží mu na tobě.  
_ To bylo to jediné, na co jsem se dokázala soustředit. Ač jsem chtěla nebo ne, neustále jsem si to opakovala v hlavě. Uvěřila jsem tomu. Uvěřila jsem, že jsem se nakonec opravdu stala jen další položkou na jeho dlouhém seznamu, který čítal desítky holek, studentek, které kdy strávily noc v jeho posteli. Uvěřila jsem, že mu bylo úplně jedno, jestli teď ležím v nemocnici, nebo se někde válím ve sračkách. Uvěřila jsem, že mě ani jednu jedinou chvíli upřímně nemiloval. _Uvěřila jsem Hayoon.  
_ Nastal ten nejvhodnější čas k tomu, abych chtě nechtě přistoupila ke kroku číslo jedna.  
 _Zapomenout._


	37. 36.kapitola

Můj zdravotní stav se lepšil. Stále jsem sice ležela v nemocnici a ještě pořád se léčila se zápalem plic, ale i tak jsem se cítila o mnoho lépe. Vrátila se mi chuť k jídlu, teplota mi konečně přestala lítat nahoru a dolů a i moje pohyblivost se během posledního týdne výrazně zvýšila. Už jsem celé hodiny jen neležela v posteli, ale začala jsem chodit na procházky do přilehlého parku a večery jsem trávila spolu s ostatními pacienty ve společenské místnosti. Cítila jsem se dobře.  
 _Ovšem psychicky jsem na tom byla mnohem hůř.  
_ I přes mé rozhodnutí zapomenout na Yixinga i na všechno, co se v posledních měsících stalo, mě fakt, že se tady ještě neobjevil, hluboce zasáhl. V momentě, kdy by se tu objevil, bych ho pravděpodobně stejně okamžitě vyhodila, ale i tak jsem pořád doufala, že projeví alespoň trochu zájmu, už z principu. _Jenže neprojevil._ Ani jednou se tu neukázal a já jsem už přestávala doufat, že se to někdy stane.  
 _Ničilo mě to._ Ničila mě skutečnost, že jsem si celou dobu bláhově myslela, že jde o něco víc, že je mezi námi něco mnohem silnějšího a pevnějšího, čím jen tak někdo nebo něco neotřese. Nedokázala jsem se vyrovnat s faktem, že to celé byla jedna velká lež, kterou mi podával na stříbrném podnose a já mu to s úsměvem na tváři a šimráním v břiše žrala, jako by se nechumelilo. Nedokázala jsem pochopit, že měl tu drzost mi celou dobu tvrdit, že mě miluje a zatímco jsem ho neměla na očích, tvrdil přesně tu stejnou věc do očí jiné.  
A přesto všechno jsem pohledem neustále hypnotizovala dveře a čekala, kdy se otevřou a odhalí pohled na Yixinga, jak stojí za jejich prahem a čeká, než mu dovolím ho překročit. Ty dveře se denně otevřely několikrát, ale nikdy mi neodhalily pohled, který jsem si v hlavě do detailů vysnila.  
Zrovna jsem očima přikovanýma na dveřích zkoumala světlé dřevo, když se dveře otevřely a jako vždy se za nimi skrýval někdo jiný, než koho jsem tu chtěla a potřebovala. Dovnitř nakoukla moje mamka a až poté lehce zaťukala.  
„Hyejin, jak se cítíš?“ zeptala se starostlivě ale s malou, téměř nepatrnou jiskrou v očích.  
„Je mi dobře mami, mám se fajn,“ odpověděla jsem jí s úsměvem na tváři.  
„A měla bys náladu na návštěvu? Někdo tě chce vidět.“  
Srdce se mi rozbušilo, hrdlo stáhlo a oči zeširoka rozevřely. Prsty jsem instinktivně zaryla hluboko do matrace, jak jsem se snažila soustředit na pravidelné a hluboké dýchání. Okamžitě jsem se napjala očekáváním.  
„J-jasně, proč ne,“ promluvila jsem nakonec třesoucím se hlasem.  
„Dobře, tak chvíli vydrž,“ usmála se na mě, než její hlava zase zmizela za dveřmi a ona je zavřela.  
Začala jsem panikařit. Byla jsem si naprosto jistá tím, že během příštích třiceti vteřin nejspíš zkolabuju, jestli se okamžitě nedám dohromady. Zhluboka jsem prodýchávala nervozitu, která se rozlila do všech mých útrob a snažila jsem se nemyslet na to, kdo by mohl být za těmi dveřmi. Snažila jsem se si nepřipouštět, že si ze všeho nejvíc přeju, aby to byl právě Yixing. _Ten bezcitný a naprosto povrchní parchant, kterého jsem stále ještě pořád bezhlavě milovala.  
_ Když se dveře konečně otevřely dokořán, objevila se v nich známá vysoká blondýna plná šarmu a pozitivní energie.  
„Ye-Yejin?“ vymáčkla jsem ze sebe zaskočeně.  
Byla bych lhářka, kdybych řekla, že jsem nebyla ani trochu zklamaná tím, kdo mě vlastně přišel navštívit. _Chtěla jsem, aby to byl Yixing._ Prostě a jednoduše jsem po tom bláznivě toužila, aniž bych si to dokázala vysvětlit. Chtěla jsem, aby tam stál on – abych na něj mohla začít křičet, řvát, rozdávat rány a nakonec se mu vrhnout kolem krku a pevně ho sevřít ve svém náručí, zatímco bych nasávala jeho vůni, kterou jsem už pomalu začínala zapomínat. Ale on mě zase, už po několikáté, zklamal tím, že tam nebyl.  
„Proboha, Hyejin!“ Yejin udělala pár rychlých kroků směrem k mé posteli, na kterou si sedla, popadla mě do svého náručí a zmáčkla mě samou láskou. „Co jsi to provedla, ty blázne?!“  
Nakonec jsem ji napodobila a omotala své ruce kolem jejího pasu. Hlavu jsem položila na její rameno a hlasitě si povzdechla. Přece jen její náruč byla teplá, plná míru a určitého klidu. I když nebyla ten, koho jsem původně chtěla objímat, byla jsem vděčná za to, že ji vidím.  
„Nemusíš si dělat starosti, Yejin. Jsem v pohodě.“  
„Neumíš si představit, jak moc jsem se bála, když jsem se to všechno dozvěděla. Tohle už nikdy, nikdy nedělej!“ odtáhla se ode mě na délku pažích a já mohla spatřit její skelné oči, nepochybně připravené k prolití slz. „Omlouvám se, Hyejin. Mrzí mě, co se stalo a že jsem tě v tom nechala samotnou.“  
„To já bych se ti měla omluvit, Yejin,“ přiznala jsem, stejně tak přemožená emocemi, jako Yejin, „omlouvám se, že jsem ti nevěřila. Teď už vím, že jsi s tím neměla nic společného a že bys mi nic takového nikdy neudělala, protože jsi člověk, který vždycky stál za mnou a to se nezmění. Promiň, že jsem si to neuvědomovala,“ znovu jsem ji objala a zabořila hlavu do jejího měkkého svetru.  
„To je v pořádku, Hyejin, je to dobrý. To už je za náma, teď se hlavně dej dohromady, jo?“ konejšivě mě hladila po zádech a snažila se mě, a dost možná i sebe, uklidnit. Přikývla jsem a zamumlala pár slov na souhlas.  
Najednou jako by mi spadl kámen ze srdce. Teď, když jsem se zbavila jedné velké bolesti tím, že se vyřešilo tohle nedorozumění, jsem se cítila o mnoho lépe. Najednou jsem kromě rodiny zase měla někoho, na koho se můžu spoléhat, s kým si můžu o všem promluvit a kdo se mnou bude prožívat jak radost tak i bolest. Vědět, že na to už nejsem sama, bylo jako spatřit světlo na konci tunelu. _Uklidňovalo mě to.  
_ Když jsme se obě dvě konečně zklidnily, Yejin se ode mě odtáhla a opatrně se na mě podívala. Bylo na ní vidět, že s něčím bojuje, že má něco na srdci, ale neví, co udělat nebo jaká slova zvolit. Nakonec se přece jen odhodlala a trochu se nadechla, než konečně promluvila.  
„J-já, nechci se dotknout citlivého místa, ale co Yixing, už jsi s ním mluvila?“ skousla si ret, celá nervózní, jestli náhodou neřekla něco špatně.  
„Nejsem si jistá, jestli o něm chci mluvit, Yejin,“ odvrátila jsem pohled směrem k oknu. Květen se pomalu chýlil ke svému konci a venku svítilo slunce, nepochybně i příjemně hřálo.  
„Já tě nechci nutit, Hyejin, ale myslím si, že se ti uleví, když to všechno povíš i někomu jinému, než nějakému psychologovi. Ti jsou stejně jen na dvě věci, cizí člověk tě nikdy nedokáže pořádně pochopit,“ chytla mě za ruku a jemně ji stiskla. Stočila jsem pohled zpátky směrem k ní a trochu zapátrala v jejích očích. „No tak, jen do toho, Hyejin. Pověz mi cokoliv, co tě trápí. Jsem tady s tebou,“ promluvila potichu a stiskla mou ruku o něco silněji.  
Na tom, co říkala, něco bylo. Možná měla pravdu v tom, že ona mě dokáže pochopit mnohem líp, než kdokoli na světě a bude mi schopná pomoci stejně tak dobře, jako ten nejlepší psycholog na světě. Konec konců ona byla člověk, který o mně věděl takřka všechno – co mám ráda a co ne, mé obavy a starosti, záliby i ta největší tajemství. Trochu jsem se nad tím zamyslela a nakonec jsem v sobě objevila potřebnou odvahu.  
„Když jsem se probudila z kómatu, uvědomila jsem si, že pro druhou šanci v životě budu muset něco obětovat. Vážně jsem si myslela, že to bez něj dokážu zvládnout. Byla jsem přesvědčená, že ho nepotřebuju, ale čím dál tím víc v sobě pociťuju tu prázdnotu, která po něm zbyla. Je to jako by mi chyběl kousek sebe, víš?“ položila jsem otázku, spíše řečnickou, a Yejin na to horlivě kývla. „On se tu za celou dobu ani jednou neobjevil a mně…mně to žere mnohem víc, než jsem si připouštěla.“  
„A to všechno kvůli tomu, co se stalo ve škole? Jsem si jistá, že je v tom něco víc, Hyejin. Co se mezi vámi dvěma stalo, že jsi se uchýlila k… však víš,“ očima ulpěla na našich propletených prstech.  
„Podváděl mě, Yejin.“  
Její oči bleskově vystřelily zpět k těm mým. „Podváděl?“  
„Ano. Po tom, co mě rodiče vykopli na ulici, jsem neměla kam jinam jít, jedině k němu. Ale v jeho bytě jsem našla na půl svlečenou Hayoon, a ta mi pověděla pár zajímavých věcí,“ posadila jsem se na posteli a Yejin mi pomohla podložit záda polštářem.  
„Co...co ti řekla?“ Yejin mi nalila do sklenice trochu čaje a laskavě mi ji podala.  
„Dozvěděla jsem se, že za celou tu dobu jsem nebyla jediná, se kterou se Yixing vyspal...a které tvrdil, že ji miluje. Takových byla spousta a všem tvrdil do písmene to stejné. Včetně Hayoon. Dokonce se mnou ani nechtěl mluvit, že prý jsem mu zničila život,“ napila jsem se čaje a sklenici postavila zase zpátky na stolek. Hned, jak jsem měla ruce volné, začala jsem si pohrávat s lemem své přikrývky. Potřebovala jsem být neustále nějak zaměstnaná.  
„A jsi si jistá, že jí tohle všechno můžeš věřit? Něco mi na tom nesedí. Ty přece víš, co je Hayoon zač stejně jako já a jsem si jistá, že v tom je nějakej háček. Yixing tě miluje a tohle by ti neudělal,“ Yejin nesouhlasně zavrtěla hlavou. „Nemyslíš?“  
„Kéž by to byla pravda, Yejin, ale bude pro mě lepší si nic nenalhávat. Kdyby mu na mně alespoň trochu záleželo, už by se tady dávno objevil, ne?“  
Yejin se na mě soucitně podívala a znovu vyhledala moji ruku. „Nechce se mi tomu věřit.“  
„ _To ani mně, Yejin. Ani mně.“_


	38. 37.kapitola

„A jsme doma!“  
Táta zaparkoval před naším domem. Vidět ho po tak dlouhé době bylo něco nepopsatelného. Byl mi svým způsobem cizí, ale pořád to byl můj domov. Věděla jsem, že nikdy v životě se už nikde nebudu cítit tolik doma jako tady. Proto jsem teď byla vděčná, že se sem můžu vrátit.  
Usmála jsem se na něj a rozepnula si bezpečnostní pás. Otevřela jsem dveře na místě spolujezdce, přehoupla nohy přes okraj podvozku a nechala je dopadnou na štěrkovou příjezdovou cestu našeho domu. Zase jsem dveře zabouchla a namísto nich otevřela ty zadní, abych si mohla vzít batoh se svými věcmi.  
„Vezmu to, běž se přivítat s mámou,“ řekl táta hned jak přešel na moji stranu auta. Stáhl mi batoh z ramen a zavřel za mě dveře od auta. Nakonec zašel ještě pro nějaké věci v kufru, a tak jsem se vydala směrem ke vchodovým dveřím, k těm stejným, které mi rodiče před dvěma týdny zabouchli před nosem. Zavrtěla jsem hlavou, abych ze sebe setřásla bolestivé vzpomínky a otočila jsem železnou klikou na dveřích, abych konečně mohla vstoupit dovnitř.  
„Mami? Jsem doma.“  
Okamžitě jsem odkopla boty stranou a vlezla si do svých teplých chlupatých pantoflí, abych si udělala co největší pohodlí. Rozhlédla jsem se kolem. Nic se tu nezměnilo, jak se dalo čekat. Dva týdny byly poměrně krátkou dobou na to, aby se věci nějak změnily. Ale úplně stačily na to, aby se mi totálně převrátil život. I když všechno kolem mě bylo přesně takové, jaké jsem si to pamatovala, přece jen tady byla jedna věc, která byla úplně odlišná. _Já._ Změnila jsem se a už nikdy nebudu jako dřív, už se tu nikdy nebudu cítit jako dřív. Vyrovnat se s tím bylo poněkud složité.  
„Hyejin?“ máme se objevila za rohem a když mě spatřila, rozzářily se jí oči. Přidala do kroku, aby mě mohla přivinout k sobě. „Vítej doma, zlatíčko.“  
Nechala jsem teplo její náruče a její vůni, aby mě obklopily a jak jsem ruce obmotala kolem jejího těla, stiskla jsem ruce v pěst a sevřela její halenku ve svých dlaních. „Díky, mami.“  
Postavila si mě na délku svých paží a prohlédla si mě od hlav až k patě. „Vypadáš mnohem líp, zlato. Jak se cítíš? Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se starostlivě.  
„Ano, jsem v pořádku.“ _Ne nejsem_ , pomyslela jsem si, ale nevyslovila to. Místo toho jsem ji věnovala hřejivý úsměv.  
„To je dobře. To je moc dobře, Hyejin. Pojď, oběd už je na stole,“ vyzvala mě, abych ji následovala.  
Usadila jsem se u stolu zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se k nám přidal i táta. Všichni jsme se mlčky pustili do jídla a já jsem si to ticho vlastně užívala. Pro jednou jsem se cítila alespoň trochu normálně – prostě jsem s rodiči obědvala u stolu, v tichosti, žádné otázky na můj stav ani na to, jak to vidím v blízké budoucnosti. _Ale moji rodiče to jako vždy museli pokazit.  
_ „Hyejin, měli bychom si promluvit,“ začala nejistě moje matka, odkládajíc svůj příbor. Lokty si opřela o stůl a ruce si spojila před obličejem.  
„Nechci si promluvit.“ Napila jsem se ze sklenice s džusem, odložila ji a opět se pustila do svého jídla.  
„Spolupracuj s námi, Hyejin. Všichni moc dobře víme, že tvoje problémy jenom tak nezmizí. Nemůžeš je ignorovat. Pokusila jsi se o sebevra-“  
„Ale to, že o tom budeme mluvit pořád dokola mi taky nepomáhá,“ nenechala jsem ji dokončit větu a utrhla se na ni. „Od toho chodím k psychologovi. Doma se chci cítit normálně a...pohodlně.“  
Otec celou dobu jen přihlížel, zřejmě neschopný slova, kterým by mohl přispět k tak citlivému tématu. Občas přikývl matce, která se na něj podívala pokaždé, když chtěla, aby s ní v něčem souhlasil a občas mi věnoval soucitný pohled, za který jsem mu vždy byla vděčná.  
„Dobře, změníme tedy téma. Měla by jsi zase začít studovat,“ poznamenala máma jen tak bokem, zatímco si vzala sousto masa a zeleniny.  
„Necítím se na to,“ odmítla jsem rezolutně a sama si na vidličku napíchla kus hovězího masa.  
„No a není to přesně to, co ti tvůj psycholog doporučil? Integrovat se zpátky do běžné rutiny. Každodenní situace tě zaměstnají a pomůžou ti se přes všechno snáz přenést,“ Máma odložila svůj příbor s hlasitým cinknutím o hranu talíře a lehce zvýšila hlas.  
Otec si všiml mého nesouhlasného výrazu a konečně se vložil do situace.  
„Nemůžeme ji nutit, jestli se na to ještě necítí,“ promluvil zlehka a položil matce ruku na rameno. „Pokud je na Hyejin moc brzy, jistě to počká.“  
„Díky, tati,“ vděčně jsem se na něj usmála a odstrčila talíř se svou porcí. Chuť k jídlu mě po tomhle rozhovoru spolehlivě přešla.  
„Mám vlastně trochu jiný nápad,“ ozval se po chvíli ticha. „Vyslechla bys mě, Hyejin?“  
Promyslela jsem si jeho slova a chvíli počkala, než jsem nakonec přikývla a opřela se o opěradlo židle. „Poslouchám.“  
„Chápu, že vrátit se do školy, do prostředí, které si spojuješ se spoustou věcí, které ti ublížily a vedly k tvému rozhodnutí pokusit se vzít si život, pro tebe může být složité,“ na chvíli se odmlčel, „a proto mám pro tebe jiný způsob, jak se zaměstnat.“  
„A to je?“ nedočkavě jsem se zeptala a koutkem oka si všimla, že i moje máma trochu zpozorněla.  
„Co, kdyby sis našla práci? Na nějakou dobu,“ řekl nakonec a založil si ruce na hrudníku.  
„Myslíš to vážně?“ zděsila se moje matka. Byla ve viditelném šoku. „Pracovat bude pro Hyejin moc stresující...vždyť i pitomá procházka po městě je pro ni teď moc stresující!“  
„No právě,“ snažil se otec vysvětlit. „Když s tím nebudeme nic dělat, nezlepší se to.“  
„Proto jsem chtěla, aby začala studovat,“ ohradila se máma.  
„To je ale naprosto nevhodný prostředí pro začátek, přece nemů-“  
„Tak dost!“ zakřičela jsem. Měla jsem po krk toho, jak se hádali kvůli něčemu, co bych si měla vyřešit hlavně já sama. „Přestaňte s tím.“  
Oba dva se podívali mým směrem. Pohled na mé vztekem rozšířené zorničky je jistě přesvědčil, aby toho zanechali, a proto si vyměnili jen velmi krátký pohled, než se zase pohodlně opřeli do svých židlí.  
„Díky,“ vdechla jsem a na chvíli zavřela oči. „Táta má pravdu. Nemůžu se vrátit do školy. Alespoň ne prozatím. A myslím si, že ten nápad s prací má něco do sebe.“  
„Jsi si tím jistá, zlato?“ matka zapochybovala.  
„Jsem. Najdu si práci a postavím se zase zpátky na vlastní nohy.“  
 _Pokusím se_ , pomyslela jsem si.


End file.
